Getting To Know Draco Malfoy
by luckintheair04
Summary: First he lets my head rest on his shoulder. Next he starts borrowing my books. Then he decides to go to Hogsmead with me. Then he blames me for what Ron did, but he also makes sure that I don't lose my prefect badge for attacking Ron. And next thing I know, he's hanging out with me; A Mudblood. I swear there's something wrong with Malfoy this year. (re-written a bit. Plot the same)
1. 1 The Last Person I Wanted to See

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the books or the movie or its characters, places etc. the plot excluded (obviously, since if I had owned Harry Potter, it most certainly will be Draco + Hermione. But sadly…no.)_

_Note: This chapter has been re-written_

**1. The Last Person I Wanted to See**

My mary-janes tapped against the corridor of the Hogwarts Express as I peeked in timidly to look in the compartments.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap … Pause….Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap …..Pause

I looked in to the next compartment for Harry and Ron. Well, I wasn't really looking forward to meet Ron and that's a whole new story.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap … Pause….Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap …..Pause

I look in to another window pane.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap … Pause….Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap …..Pause

Then the next one.

There they were. But instead of opening the compartment door immediately and walking right in with a smile, I watched them. Harry, Ron, Ginny were discussing something passionately. Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lavender were sharing a newspaper, eagerly reading some article. Luna was merely holding the latest issue of Quibbler with her eyes closed. And there appeared to be no seat left for me.

I sighed. I didn't want to kick anyone out just due to my belated arrival. _Very well, I'll just have some time alone in some other compartment then_, I decided.

It took a while to come across an empty compartment. Excusing myself through some of the students who were dawdling, I made my way and found one all for myself after quite a search. Entering the compartment, I slumped down on the seat after putting my trunk away. I peered out of the window to see the sky rumbling with dark frowning clouds, with awaiting rain drops to patter against the window.

My mind wandered off to something I had noticed when I came to platform 9 ¾. The hushed talks, a couple of open Daily Prophets here and there. There must have been something big going on lately in the wizard world. Something I obviously had missed.

Well that was no surprise since Ron and I weren't in terms of speaking due to our little fight last year and Harry hadn't written much either, still Sirius's death a forceful impact on him. And Ginny wasn't writing to me either since she sided with Ron. I also had gone for a wonderful vacation with my parents this summer. So I had been totally cut out from the wizarding world.

_Lucky me._

Anyway as I was saying, there seemed to have something big going on, other than the ministry admitting that Voldermort was back.

_It was as if somebody important had been killed. _I thought ominously.

My mind instantly pictured Dumbledore and I mentally slapped myself_. No, if it's him it would have been a massive talk._ _Maybe it's Snape, the poor excuse of a teacher_. I couldn't help feeling a bit hopeful.

_Or maybe it's just nothing_. I thought taking out a book and flipping to the fourth page, deciding to end my guessing game. I was only able to read for a few minutes for suddenly voices rose up from outside, most probably another carriage. The conversation wasn't loud enough to make out the words but still it was hard to ignore. I stopped my reading and tried to make sense of the sounds. My interest perked a bit as I heard "The Dark Lord".

It was obvious that it was the Slytherins who were making the racket. They were the only ones who referred Voldemort as the Dark Lord. Others used 'You-Know-Who' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and in the Weasley twins case; 'Voldy-Poo'. I slid myself towards the door, away from the window to catch the words properly.

_"Murdered….Supposed to do ….. Dumbledore made ….. Chose ….. Kill …If…. Side ….. Life ….. My parents are…... Enough to make" _

Oh wow.

_What was this boggled up conversation?_ I wondered. Suddenly I speculated if Dumbledore really had been killed. Worried, I occupied my former place I had sat. I looked out side at the sky. _Great, it was raining_. My mind wandered back to the words I had heard.

Kill.

_Was it everyday that you used that word in a conversation? _I wondered before going back to my book.

But before I could finish reading a sentence, somebody yelled "_FINE_" so loud and clear that I bet anybody from the other end of the train could have heard it.

_What is going on?_ I thought, sitting up. _Should I be inspecting?_ I was a prefect after all.

Without a warning the glass paneled door of my compartment opened with a BANG. I looked up startled. To my utmost amazement and also dismay, the last person I wanted to see, met my gaze.


	2. 2 Anywhere BUT Here

**2. Anywhere But Here**

Our gaze locked for a moment.

My jaw unhinged but I managed to not to make it obvious. I quickly paid back attention to my book, expecting a snide or disgusted remark; say anything between the lines of "Yuck! A Mudblood" or something and leave me. Was this really him? I He did look a LOT different than what he used to be. He had grown tall, so much that I bet he was taller than Ron. He used to be about my height. I waited for a few seconds for some muttering and another bang from the door as he left

But nothing.

I slowly looked up. He was still here, but putting away his trunk.

_Okay, this was really, really weird. Draco Malfoy, who was the Oh-so-wonderful pure blooded Slytherin, who hated my friends, whose father was a Death Eater and who never missed insulting and bullying muggle borns was going to sit with me- who he despised 2nd best after Harry- in a separate compartment together?Where were his cronies? Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini to occupy him, to keep him a separate seat?_ I wondered as I watched him sit opposite me, looking out of the window.

This was going to turn out worse than I thought. I was definitely NOT going to share a compartment with the foul Malfoy.

I eyed the blonde boy with curiosity. His face was set in a scowl, obviously furious about something. _Maybe he had some argument about something with his friends_. I mused remembering the conversation I overheard. I stared for a moment at his grey eyes staring at the window. No, now they seemed to have a hint of blue as well. As if, the cloudy sky was clearing up to show blue skies. His white blond hair was over grown and a bit messy than his usual neat and slick way and his skin, if possible, had grown paler. His jaws were set in a more indignant manner. Without a warning his eyes flickered in to mine.

"Got a problem, Granger?" he asked menacingly.

I felt myself flush but did not look away. Even his voice had changed. The whiny voice was no more, only replaced by a smooth one with sort of husky edges. It sounded very… dare I say it, _manly_. Malfoy was still waiting for a reply.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do have a problem Malfoy." I said. "Why in the world are you here?"

His eyes narrowed at me. Then he leaned forward, his head looming closer, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I believe that this compartment does not belong solely to you. I have a right to be where ever I please, Granger … so back off." He said.

"Oh wow, when did you start bother about rights?" I scoffed "And come to think of it, when did you start sitting with mudbloods?"

His eyebrows shot up. "I'm quite aware of what you are, so shut it and give me a moment of peace. Go back to your book worm duties." He snapped.

I glared at him. "Ferret." I muttered under my breath and went back to my book.

After about half an hour of silence, the rain was heavy, tapping the windows noisily. I slowly closed my book. A sudden weariness came over me, and before I knew it, I doze off.

My eyes fluttered open.

The train was still moving and I could still hear the rain pouring outside. We apparently hadn't arrived at Hogwarts yet. Then I remembered Malfoy and I looked across me. It was empty. Thank goodness, he was gone. I thought with relief. Then I noticed, his coat was still there. I groaned inwardly. Then a slight weight on my head caught my attention.

Not a second went when I realized that I was actually resting my head on someone's shoulder.

And at the same time I realized that someone was resting their head on mine.

And I also saw that, that someone was reading my book, beside me.

Then did I realize that someone was Malfoy.

_I wished to be anywhere but here._

I shut my eyes. What was going on? Did the world turn upside down? First Malfoy sits across me. The next he's next to me and has offered his shoulder for me to sleep on. What next?

He'll be snogging me.

I felt nauseous at the thought of it.

I shifted a bit to give some space between us, pretending to be doing it in my sleep. I felt my head slip off his shoulder little by little. But before it fell, I heard him give a low grunt; he wrapped his slender arm around my shoulder, pulled me closer and placed my head gently back where it was.

Such gentleness ought to be illegal to ferrets like him.

Maybe this wasn't really Malfoy, but someone else in disguise through Polyjuice potion. But this thought was scarier than the previous.

With a mumble, I pretended to wake up. Instantly he pulled away his arm which was around me. He took no notice as I stared at him, who had already finishing half of the 875 paged Muggle fiction which I had begun to read.

"Rise and shine, Granger." Malfoy muttered.

"Huh." I said, smoothing down my bushy hair.

"In time too." He said looking out at the window, as the train slowly halted. Malfoy got up, still his eyes on the book. I just dumbly watched this stranger.

"Mind if I borrow this, Granger?" he asked.

But before I could say anything he said "Thanks"—actually thanked me!—and grabbed his trunk and coat, opened the compartment door and made way through the other sea of kids ready for their new year in Hogwarts. And here I knew, my 6th year was going to be very different than I ever imagined.

I grabbed my trunk and made my way outside, among the excited voices, wondering who the hell had I shared my compartment with.


	3. 3 The News of the Year

**3. The News of the Year**

Everyone seemed to have arrived when I got to the Great Hall. I quickly scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry. He was there and across him Ron, just a few inches away from Lavender and Parvati. Oh great. I'll have to put up with Ron's flirting. Ew. I made my way eagerly towards Harry, since we didn't have the chance to meet before, during the holidays or at London.

"Harry! " I called out as I ran towards him.

He looked up startled and soon his face broke in to a grin as he saw me and stood up.

"Hermione! Where were you? You never showed up." Harry said .

"Show up? Well, I did but there wasn't any room for me and you guys were in some very serious discussion." I said sitting next to him. "Hello Ron." I greeted .

Ron just gave a nod.

"Hermione, you still haven't got anything against him, have you? Cause if you have, don't you think it's gone too far?" Harry whispered to me irritated.

"No, I don't, Harry." I replied indignantly. "Any way, why didn't you write to me.? I was entirely cut off from all my contacts in Hogwarts. You were the only one who I was hoping to keep in touch with." I whispered, trying hard to ignore lavender crooning by Ron's neck. In midst of all the people too. Wow, no wonder Lavender's in Gryffindor. She's brave to do that one.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I-I…You know, all the stress of these things….I had too much to…" Harry mumbled, looking guilty that I felt sorry for him.

I sighed. "It's okay…I know how you feel." I said nodding. "So, now do you mind filling in what has been going on here?" I asked but before Harry could open his mouth, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione." She greeted coolly and squeezed herself between me and Harry, after giving me a glare.

I fumed. Now I even couldn't talk to my best friend? Great. I saw Ron smirking and I gave him a poisonous look which made him pay attention to what Lavender was saying to him. Suddenly I realized how easily people can turn nasty. Ron and Ginny were nothing like this before.

Especially Ron, who used to be sweet, fun, clueless in a cute way and trustworthy. How I loved him. How much I have dreamt his hands on mine like he held lavenders. I felt that this year was going to be horrible. Even when I had thought that I had so many friends, I felt alone. I gave an assuring smile to Harry who gave me an apologetic look. Yes, a horrible year. I thought. As I nibbled through the delicious food which didn't give me much of an apatite, I felt a pair of eyes boring through me. I turned around to see whose it was.

Draco Malfoy's eyes gazed in to mine for a while and turned back to his food. I frowned. Something wasn't right. Okay, that was obvious from the first thing I stepped in the train but ….something _else_ was wrong. Yes. Malfoy was sitting somewhere away from his posse of friends. They were seated separately and seemed to take no notice of the absence of their usual "impressive" leader.

No, Malfoy was actually sitting away from the whole Slytherins. A noticeable gap was there between the first year Slytherin girl and the end of the bench where Malfoy sat. As if he didn't want to be one of them. Well, what did I care? Still, it was curious.

I turned back to my salad again, not wanting to catch his eye. As I ate I eavesdropped on Neville's, Dean's and Seamus's conversation since I had nothing else to do other than swallowing my food and also it interested me.

"Deserved it, I'll say." Seamus said.

"But it's sick. Look at him. He's a mess." Neville said.

"They ain't saying why they were killed. All hushed up. Wonder why." Dean said.

"It must have been something serious. I bet You-Know-Who got tired of them or something and wiped them off." Seamus said.

I frowned. So someone had been killed. As I was about to ask who was the victim every one was buzzing about, Dumbledore started his annual speech. Great timing, Professor. (And Oh, look! He's not dead. Next time I better not jump in to conclusions)

As we were about to be led to the dormitories, I searched for Luna. Though I didn't fancy the girl very much, I was glad to see her wandering towards me dreamily.

"Luna! Hi." I greeted her.

"Hello, Hermione. Had a good holiday?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. You?" I asked trying to drown my impatience.

"What is it you want to ask?" Luna asked, surprising me. How did she know what I wanted? I gaped at her but I quickly launched my question, since people were starting to head out.

"I-I just wondered. Everybody's talking about something. About some murder by Vo- I mean You-Know-Who. What is it exactly about?" I asked, lowering my voice a bit.

"Oh, don't you know about it? It's not supposed to be talked about. They found the bodies in the…" Luna started but I cut her, impatiently.

"Who was it, Luna? Who?" I asked

"The Malfoys." Luna drawled, staring off in space.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned on the bed. I couldn't get to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes his gray eyes flashed in my mind. What Luna revealed shocked me instantly. No wonder Malfoy had changed. Not his usual malicious and cruel mood, just a bit turned normal, remembering my train ride. A guy lost in the world. I reckon the Slytherins were against him, taking Voldermort's side.<p>

I remembered how my parents used to say how kid's personality was determined by what their parents were like. Malfoy definitely applied to that. Lucius and Narcissa were utterly terrible people. Why shouldn't Malfoy be the same? And now the parents were gone, the terribleness seemed to have worn off from him too, taking his pride and whininess along with it. I couldn't help admit with Seamus. He deserved the rejection, I mused finally falling asleep.

Did I ever mention to you how much I despised Ginny now? On my way for breakfast I met Harry and we were talking about what we did, what not, timetables, Snape, Malfoy, Slughorn and you know, catching up with each other… when Ron and Ginny barged in between us and Ron snatched Harry and Ginny's like, "you can't own every guy you meet. I hope you won't go around stealing my boyfriend."

Urgh. Well, at that moment I wanted nothing else but to curse her. Then again, I didn't want detention or Harry mad at me for hexing his "sickly" sweet girlfriend, so (believe me I was itching terribly to do something) I did nothing. And it was the very morning I had tried to get in to a friendly conversation with them in the common room.

I sat next to Harry as we got to the great hall. He wanted to talk to me but Ron and Ginny didn't give him a chance. Sweet, aren't they? Every time I opened my mouth Ron would start speaking about Quiddich or Ginny would start admiring Harry's eyes or in some cases, both together.

Having enough of it, I spoke out louder, looking up from my plate, "WHY the BLOODY HELL, are you being MEAN TO ME?" I raged looking at Ginny and Ron who looked at me stunned.

Then did I realize that I had yelled it out a bit too louder. Almost the entire Gryffindor table gawked at me, but I maintained a straight face without blushing.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You know how you're treating me as if I don't exist, trying to make me feel lonely. And in the common room, I'm trying to talk to you guys, but you just blew me away. What's wrong with you?" I demanded. Silence.

"You should be asking that from yourself." Ron snapped finally. Harry looked at me, as always, confused.

"Look, I'm sorry….the way _I _had been last year. But I don't want it to be the same this year. Please." This time I pleaded.

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione. You asked for it." Ginny said nastily. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger which had sprung up so suddenly.

"Fine." I snapped and pulled out a book which I had brought.

"Hermione…" Harry said but I waved him off.

"Leave me alone, Harry." He didn't bother me again. I tried hard to read the first few pages but I couldn't with the clatter of the plates, goblets and spoons and especially Lavender's flirting, near by.

Okay, why was I here, wasting my precious breakfast hour, when I had done eating? "Clear off from here." A tiny voice ordered inside me. I gathered the other books I had brought and stood up; ignoring the looks I was receiving. I shot a disgusted look to Ron and I was about to walk off to find peace when a voice stopped me.

"Granger."

Still annoyed with the set of people I call friends, I looked up and snapped "What?" a bit too loudly time almost the entire hall turned towards me. And I realized why.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me, with one eyebrow raised. Apparently, he seemed as if he had been listening to what was going on.

"Just wanted to return your book." He said coolly and stretched his long arm towards me, to hand me the book. A bunch of mumbling went through the hall and I saw Harry and Ron gape, and Ginny choked on her food.

"Oh, the book. Right, I almost forgot you snatched it from me." I said dully before taking it from him and shouldered past him.

But to my utmost annoyance and the rest of the hall's amazement, he caught up with me.

"So what's the other book?" he drawled as we walked the way out from the hall .

"God, what do you care Malfoy? If you've started having some interest in reading, why don't you try the library without ambushing my books?" I said stopping, trying to shrug him off so that the next time I walk, I can walk without him beside me.

"_Your _books seem much more interesting." He said with a shrug.

"And I want that one" he said, gesturing to the book I had been trying to read, clutched to my chest.

"But what am I going to read if you keep snatching what I'm reading?" I said exasperated.

"You read the one which I just returned to you." He said.

I frowned. "Come to think of it, when did you start reading muggle fiction?" I asked suspiciously.

There was a short pause.

"Since my parents were murdered." He said his voice full of hurt and coldness.

It caught me completely off guard that I just stared at him, remembering NOW, that I hadn't been talking to the usual narcissistic, hypocrite Malfoy. But a Malfoy who had talked like a normal person. A Malfoy who was parentless.

"Look, I can't spend my whole day here, for your permission. People are starting to stare so I'll just take this-" he swiftly took the book I had wedged in between my arms and body, his icy knuckles grazing my chin as he took, "-and return it back, okay?" he said and without waiting for a reply he strode off.

And I just stood in the middle of the hallway dumb founded until Luna bumped in to me from the behind.


	4. 4 What is Being Rejected?

**4. What is "being rejected"?**

"Hermione, what did I do wrong?" Harry kept asking me at the library as I searched for a book to get some facts straight for an essay Snape had given us to write.

"Leave me alone, Harry. Don't bother as you always do. All you've done is read that bloody half blood prince potion book. Some friend, you've been." I said, keeping my voice low.

A week had gone. A slow horrible week with nothing, but books to occupy me, and Ron and Ginny to give me a major headache. I used to talk with Harry whenever there was a chance, but not anymore since he didn't seem to bother how I felt. But today, Harry seemed to have sensed something wrong when I had turned him down to explain some thing during Herbology.

"C'mon, will you just spit it out?" Harry demanded.

"Fine, I'll spit it out. Thanks for ignoring me and whatever I'm saying every time we're together. Thanks for leaving me alone and hanging out with the Weasleys when I've got nobody to talk to. Thanks for never realizing that Ron and Ginny are being mean to me. Thanks for being an uncaring friend. What else? Oh yeah, thanks for NOTHING." I seethed.

Harry looked back at me dumbstruck. "Hermione, I wasn't like that….." He started to say but a voice cut him off.

"Merlin's sake, Potter, Granger, a library is supposed to be quiet." Irritation mustered in the sentence as I whipped around to see Malfoy.

"Will you just keep out your nose." Harry said darkly.

"Having an argument are we? Why don't you just apologize and get over with it." Malfoy snapped back.

"See Harry? Even Malfoy knows the most sensible thing to do." I pointed out.

Malfoy shot a triumphant look to Harry before leaving.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, I'm sorry for being horrible to you but even though I don't mean anything I did to you, just know that I do care about you okay? I've been trying to persuade Ron and Ginny to stop acting that way, to be frank. I do think about you." He said, to my surprise, taking my hand. He never was that ….touching kind.

I smiled a little. "Thanks. It's good to know." I said and left him.

* * *

><p>That evening I was wondering whether I should go to Hogsmead or not. It wasn't every day you get to go to Hogsmead but I didn't have anything to do. Nobody to hang out with. I knew Harry would be obviously dragged by Ron. But still I was sick and tired roaming the halls and the usual places. And the day was too wonderful to be stuck inside. So I made up my mind at the last minute. I was going. I hurried and changed my clothes and combed my hair. But as I walked through the huge doors Professor McGonagall stopped me.<p>

"Where do you think you are going Miss Granger?" she asked giving me one of her 'looks'.

"Umm….to Hogsmead..?" I said since that was like the obvious thing.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you cannot go. Not alone." She said.

"What?" I said, not quite sure I heard right.

"Professor Dumbledore agreed with me not to let students go to Hogsmead alone, for precautions. We don't want any of the students to be victims of Vo-…. You know who. Please ask a friend to accompany you, Miss Granger" she explained.

I stared at her. Who was I suppose to go with? Ginny? Yeah right. And…. Umm…hello? I'm Hermione Freaking Granger, for crying out loud! I can take care of myself. Wasn't last year a solid proof?

But McGonagall's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Mr. Malfoy! No student is allowed to go to Hogsmead alone." She warned Malfoy, who like me seemed to have decided to go to Hogsmead late.

"Please, professor. You know I'll be alright." I argued.

"Definitely not. What if someone uses the Imperius Curse on you?" she said. I groaned. Now my chance of going out was more like nil.

"Mr. Malfoy, Why don't you accompany Miss Granger with you?" she suddenly said as if that was the best idea she ever had in her life.

I stared at her wondering if she was serious.

She was.

I looked at Malfoy who had turned to go back inside. He looked at the professor too. Then his cool eyes rested on me. He shrugged and came up to me.

"Very well. I would appreciate if you do not abandon each other and stick together, no matter what." McGonagall said satisfied and left after giving Malfoy a pitying look. A pitying look she had never shown anybody, not even Harry when he first came to Hogwarts.

I stared at Malfoy. "Are you really serious about going out with me?" I couldn't help blurt out. Then I realized what I said (which had nothing to do with what I meant) and blushed.

His cheeks too, went a slight shade of pink. It was kind of cute.

"Correction, Granger. I am certainly not going out with you but just making sure you don't do any thing unnecessarily stupid as McGonagall implied." Malfoy snapped and I glared.

"Well, that is very kind of you. But it seems that I do not need your charity work so you can clear off." I retorted and tried to pass him but his cool hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me back to face him

"So you're going to break a rule. You, Granger? The brilliant-on-the-good-books-Gryffindor going to break a rule?" Malfoy mocked.

"Oh, what do you care?" I asked, trying to drown my impatience and yank my arm away, which was both unsuccessful. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Are you going or not, Granger? Cause if you are going you'd better obey your head of house before she learns you're acting hero and cut the rest of your useless house points. If you're not, then allow me to escort you to Hogsmead anyway since I too want to go, but abiding rules, unlike you." He said and this pissed me off.

"Just go on your own way if you want to, okay? Leave me alone. What do you care if I end up dead? Which is better off than stuck here. And you're the one trying to act hero, you know. And no one wants you to. I certainly don't give a damn–" but my heated ranting was cut off as Malfoy grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, staring straight in the eye inches away.

"Listen, Granger...don't piss me off. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, again." then he released his grasp on me and grabbed my hand and dragged me.

And I let him, still my thoughts in what he said. "Again…." he had said. A horrible thought came to me and it only made sense. The reason he looked such a mess, so unlike him. The reason he seemed a bit civilized and the reason he seemed to try to stay invisible. Guilt. What for? He had said "again". As if it was his fault that his parents were killed.

As soon as we arrived to Hogsmead, Malfoy let go of my hand which I hadn't realized it was on mine till then. We remained in silence during the whole journey as we went. I met a couple of people like Neville and Luna (who seemed to be on a date) who gave me sympathetic looks as well as Parvati and her Ravenclaw twin who looked at me alarmed. I just gave an assuring smile. After doing everything we came for, we headed back, wordlessly until Malfoy spoke to me.

"Feel like a Butterbeer?" he asked dully, stopping in front of the Three Broomsticks.

I shrugged and muttered sure. He opened the door for me and I went and sat on one of the tables while Malfoy ordered two butterbeers. Then he came and sat beside me, instead of sitting across me as I had hoped. He definitely has changed. And I sort of like the new Malfoy better than the old one (obviously). Silent (though I didn't feel comfortable when he spoke because he sounded dead).

So why should I remember what he used to be, which would ruin the difference he is now? I'll just give him a chance, I decided. So I gave him a little smile as he sat next to me. I think the smile made him confident to talk to me.

"What took you long to decide to visit hogsmead?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if to come or not since…" my voice faded. I didn't know how to put that Ron and Ginny weren't acting much like friends or that all this time I had been an outcast.

"You're alone?" Malfoy filled in for me.

I nodded. "More like rejected." I muttered.

"Rejected is a strong word." He said, with a faraway expression.

I shot a questioning look.

"What is being rejected, Granger?" he asked turning to me.

"Being alone…." I said shrugging. He smirked. "Wrong you are Granger." He said.

I opened my mouth to inquire how, but he cut me off.

"Being alone is so much milder than you assume. Being rejected is so much more compared to loneliness. Rejected is nobody wants you. They despise your existence, Granger. They don't want you near and they don't care about you. You're a nobody." He whispered fiercely.

I stared at him startled. Was this how he was feeling? Much worse than I was? There was a long silence.

"So…..I was wondering…" I started but I stopped. What was I thinking? He wouldn't tell you just because you spent ten minutes with him. Then a small voice retorted _"I thought you were giving him a chance. Let go of the past. He's a new person." _ Malfoy looked at me questioningly.

I resumed gently "I was wondering what you said before. You said you didn't wont any one hurt because of you again….What do you mean by 'again'?" I watched his brows furrow.

"They got killed because of me." He whispered and I saw a hint of tears.

"You don't have to tell me….." I started but he cut me off.

"Don't you see? I refused to obey him, to do what he asked. He came to the manor…..he was mad…..I told him I can't…to Kill…kill….Dumbledore…. He was pissed and the next thing I knew…." I was shocked. I knew Malfoy meant Voldermort when he said "he"

"Don't…." I whispered grabbing his icy hand and squeezing it, forgetting that the place was public even though nobody noticed and of course forgetting this was Draco Malfoy.

But Malfoy had refused to kill Dumbledore. Unbelievable but true. And that's why his parents died. I didn't know what to feel. Two Butterbeers landed on the table by a Hovering charm.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"It's not your fault." He shrugged.

"Nor was it yours. You did the right thing….Defending Dumbledore…Thank you." I meant it.

"It got my parents killed…." His voice was bitter.

"Do you think you should have agreed then?" I asked.

"No….. Then my Parents were supposed to die, I guess"

"Malfoy!" I exclaimed.

"Don't pretend…I know they weren't nice people." He said shooting me a look.

"But nobody deserves to die like that." I said indignantly.

"You think so?" he asked, turning his face towards me, surprised by what I said.

"Definitely" and I meant that too. There was a silence.

"Thanks…Better finish this up" he said, his dead voice unchanged but there was a faint tug on the corner of his lips.

We sipped our Butterbeers quietly.

"Why did you tell me all this?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "Granger, you asked me…remember?" he said.

"Would you have told anybody who asked?" I asked.

"No…" he said taking a sip from his bottle.

"Why me?" I asked curiously.

"You're the smartest in the grade, remember. I reckoned you might understand. You...…usually do." He said awkwardly.

Then he slipped his hand out of mine. At first I had forgotten I had been holding the hand, so I hastily pulled mine back but I realized he hadn't withdrawn his hand because of discomfort. He gently wiped some foam of the Butterbeer off the corner of my lips. I blushed furiously and looked down at my hands.

Suddenly I noticed a blue pair of eyes on me. Ron, along with Harry, Ginny and Lavender had just come and Ron's ears were scarlet just like during the Yule Ball, his eyes glaring at us. And then I realized what this might have looked liked to anybody who glanced at us. A date. I felt myself blush harder. Harry just noticed me and he gave a wide smile, which I returned equally alike. When he noticed Malfoy with me, his grin faded. Naturally Malfoy glanced where I was looking and his face became hard.

"You can join them…." He muttered but I didn't bother to obey him. He didn't bother to make me obey him either so I just continued to drink my Butterbeer.

When I looked up I saw Ron making his way towards us, Ginny close behind and I knew I wasn't going to like whatever they came for.

"Well, well, well, Malfoy's got a new victim." Ron sneered.

"You think? More like Malfoy's the victim." Ginny remarked.

"Get lost, you two." I muttered feeling my anger rising. Harry was behind ordering drinks but his attention was this way and he was frowning.

Ron ignored me and went on.

"I was just thinking, pity, you-know-who couldn't finish you off as well. He would have done all of us a favor." Ron said to Malfoy, clearly enjoying what he was doing, which must have been something he wanted to do since the first year. And he clearly didn't notice Malfoy's hands clutching his chair, his knuckles white and his face trying to stay neutral.

Ron just continued.

"I don't pity your parents though. They're where they're supposed to be, rotting in hell. Maybe waiting for their Drakie-Darling to join them. And…" Ron started to say but he was cut off as Malfoy got up, sending his chair flying back wards.

Ginny who had been laughing along was too startled to take out her wand. But Ron was in time and Malfoy whipped out his at the same moment, but before any of them could utter a spell I was up on my feet, had gotten out my wand and sent a Knock-Back Jinx straight to Ron in my blinding rage.

There was a crash as Ron was thrown backwards straight in to an empty table. There were shrieks from Ginny and Lavender and some other girl nearby. The entire room hushed. Lavender went straight to help Ron but Ginny turned to me, looking like some lunatic her red hair flying around. She raised her wand and pointed straight at me but Malfoy's wand disarmed hers. I was still fuming at Ron, who lay in a heap groaning. Serve that git right. Almost every body was staring at us, the big scene.

Harry came over and grabbed Ginny's wand on the floor. Malfoy pointed his wand at him, but Harry didn't point His or Ginny's wand at us nor did he hand back Ginny's wand to her as she expected but went straight to Ron after he gave me a "That-was-one-hell-of-a-jinx" look. Coming that from Harry was actually a huge compliment since he was the DA leader.

"C'mon, Malfoy. I'd rather not witness this." I said to him, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him out since he seemed to want to wait a bit longer and do something else.

People gave disapproving looks, some impressed, some amused, as we headed out.

As we walked out, Malfoy was swearing under his breath. I remained silent. I couldn't believe Ron had gone low as….low as that. But as we returned to Hogwarts, Malfoy suddenly rounded on to me.

"You know what granger? I shouldn't have gone with you." He snarled at me.

My jaw dropped open. So he was blaming ME? "What? Oh, so it's my fault now?" I asked fuming.

"Yeah, cause if I hadn't gone with you, your boyfriend wouldn't get all jealous and start insulting MY parents." He said bitterly.

"Ron is NOT my BOYFRIEND. Well, then why didn't you just go alone as I implied earlier?" I retorted.

"Cause I didn't wanna break rules, Mudblood." He flared at me but before I could slap his rotten face, I heard a low voice behind me.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, apologize to Ms. Granger." I spun around to gape at Professor Snape with his thin face, and overlarge nose.

Malfoy too was surprised but he didn't apologize. As if. He just strutted off glaring at me and Snape simply followed him. Now THAT was WEIRD. Snape? Taking points off from his own house, from his own favorite student for uttering a word which is so common among the Slytherins? This year was definitely strange.


	5. 5 The Best Friend

**5. The Best Friend**

I literally can't believe I actually decided to TRUST Malfoy. Idiot. No, Bastard. ARGH, there's nothing suitable to express the irritation! And a naïve me thought that he had actually changed, actually was someone other than that foul cockroach. Was I ever wrong. I feel so…STUPID. I don't care what he did, I still HATE him.

I fumed all morning in the library unable to concentrate on the book and when I trudged to the common room, Ron and the posse was there. "Hermione…" Harry said but I just left immediately cause I felt humiliated. Ron would have definitely made my life hell if he knew what Malfoy did. I could almost hear his taunts._"Served you right. I didn't know you couldn't even figure out what Malfoy is all these time when even first years can…."_ Urgh.

Feeling quite frustrated, I went to the great hall for lunch after sometime. But as I made through the long tables, I heard a particular lot of whispers. People were glaring at me from the Gryffindor table. Some deliberately looked away from me. What was going on, now? Suddenly I felt the familiar feeling, the feeling that I had when every one had hated me, Harry, Ron and Neville during our first year when we had lost hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor when trying to smuggle Norbert. As if we were something totally revolting.

I walked slowly along as I watched the glares, trying to find an empty seat but every time there seemed to be some space, a bag or a person or a leg slid on the seat. Then I heard Lavenders voice pipe up.

"What's Hermione Granger doing here?" she said, as if I wasn't supposed to be there.

But people were nodding in agreement. I noticed Ron beside her with a bandage wound around his arm. And Ginny was next to him, glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked menacingly.

"Sorry if it escaped your mind but I happen to be a Gryffindor." I said but Ginny spoke before I was about to leave.

"Gryffindors don't defend Malfoys, Hermione. Nor do they attack fellow Gryffindors." She retorted.

The people nearby nodded in agreement. I looked at the faces with disbelief. So THAT was their problem. I'm a traitor cause I hexed Ron for being a complete jerk?

"What? So I can't sit here because you tell me I can't? Well, then watch me." I said but I was cut off again.

"Hermione, just leave. We don't want you here." A different voice came. I turned to Seamus who had just shocked me. SEAMUS BLOODY FINNIGAN was ticking me off. The damn bastard. My eyes filled with tears.

Could this really be happening?

"How….." but I couldn't talk because a sudden sob escaped my lips. Most of people looked at my direction. The Hufflepuffs, Rawenclaws and the Bloody Slytherins. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I ran.

I wanted to get away, get away from everything. I ran out of the halls with majority of the hall staring at me. I ran and ran until I reached the lake. I slumped on the grass, sobbing, under the beech tree where Harry, me and Ron used to occupy a lot. Me and Ron. It felt so right saying it then but now, it was so hopeless. I loved Ron so much and this was what he did. Push me away because I had spoken against him. Defended someone for nothing, I corrected myself bitterly.

What had caused all these rifts between us? I wondered as I gazed at the shining lake with tears pouring out of my eyes. Yes, he had asked me out. Asked me out and at the end had gone with Lavender just because I wanted to go after I had finished my homework. A huge fight had followed. And the rest is history. But I never dreamt it would bring this. A state where nobody wanted me.

Suddenly I realized what Malfoy had meant. Now I was rejected. And I felt it. The coldness, the iciness of every look given from the Gryffindors. And Ron had caused this. He had gone and actually spread it to the whole school. And Malfoy…This was his fault…..He suggested for a drink…..And me…Stupid, Idiotic me, Defended the Insufferable git. Suddenly their faces all flashed in my mind. Ron's glaring face, Malfoy's sneering face, Ginny's, Harry's, Seamus, Dean's, Lavender's and the twins.

"I hate you. I hate you all…" I said, my voice mustered with loathing.

"I know." A voice came behind me, startling me.

I spun around to see Harry standing just behind me carrying something wrapped in a napkin.

"Do you, now?" I asked mockingly with a shaky laugh. I turned back to watch the lake, its water rippling beautifully.

"Here." Harry said and he offered me a pair of sandwiches which had been wrapped in the napkin. I ignored his offer.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"To let you know that you don't deserve any of these and that I'm on your side this time" Harry said simply but sincerely as he sat beside me. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Hermione. For all the things that's happening." Harry said.

"You don't know what you're saying." I said weakly. But I knew he meant every thing he was saying. That tone was always used when he was serious.

"No, 'Mione, I know what I'm saying. It's those bastards inside who don't know what they're talking." Harry argued.

"Bastards? Even Ginny?" I asked deciding to trap him.

"Yes, even Ginny." He said firmly.

"She's your girlfriend." I said.

"Ex-Girlfriend" He said, keeping the sandwiches aside. I stared at him.

"How? Why?" I asked, because that's the most impossible thing that could happen since Harry and Ginny had been really tight.

"Hermione, you think I'm gonna date someone who make my friends life miserable? Someone that cruel?" Harry asked me hotly.

"But…but cruel is a strong word Harry. And for me? Breaking up with Ginny? You don't want it, Harry. You just did that for the….." I started to say, but Harry cut me off.

"No, Hermione. I broke up with her not for anybody's sake. I didn't want to be a boyfriend to that kind of a girl." Harry sort of yelled. I stared at him at his outburst. "You're my best friend, Hermione. How could I hold a girls hand, if she disses my best friend and act like its nothing?" he asked me softly.

I stared at his green eyes for a second, flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly. And unlike usually he hugged me back, instead of patting my back awkwardly. Tears fell on his shoulder, as I softly sobbed. I held on to him for a while, suddenly remembering I wasn't entirely rejected. I had Harry in my side.

"Thank you Harry. You're the best." I whispered. He turned his head and gently kissed my tear stained cheek. Then slowly pulled away from me.

"And I know you're still hungry." He said smiling and offered the sandwiches again, which I didn't hesitate to accept. I rested my head against his shoulder and nibbled on the bread.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I take back what I said in the library."

"They were true."

"They were. But not anymore."

"That's nice to know."

"Agreed…..and Harry? What happened when you went to the great hall?"

"Nothing much…."

"Spit it out."

"Okay…..well, I saw them arguing with Neville…..about you….and I asked where you were. And Neville told me what happened. And I don't know, I felt too disgusted to stay there. Neville offered to come along. He doesn't believe in Ron as well. But I told him it was okay." Harry said and I felt a rush of gratitude towards Neville.

"You didn't break up with Ginny in public, did you?" I asked.

"No, she came after me to convince me to stay and not to bother search you."

"_Harry! You don't have to bother. Come and eat. It's useless searching her!" Ginny yelled as she followed Harry in the corridors. _

_"You think I'm gonna just sit back when she's obviously hurt? Because of you lot?" Harry asked turning to Ginny, his green eyes flashing. _

_"Hey, hey….Calm down." Ginny said in a soothing voice and pulled him to her gently by grabbing the front of his robes. She slowly brushed her lips against Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_She'll be fine. She always is. And she deserved it Harry." Ginny's said._

_ Harry's eyes snapped opened. "So that's what you think? That she deserved being pushed away. To be neglected?" Harry asked in a dangerous voice Ginny failed to recognize. _

_"Duh, Harry. She's a good for nothing know-it-all." Ginny said annoyed. Harry pushed Ginny away._

_ "Well, guess what? She happens to be my best friend. And I'm not gonna let anyone of you make her life hell!" Harry said hotly._

_ "For Merlins sake! Harry, you're Ron's best friend. You're in our side." Ginny practically shrieked in the empty corridor. _

_"Oh, yeah? Well, I don't want to be a best friend to someone like Ron and I think I've been in the wrong side all this time." Harry spat at her. _

"_How dare you, Harry! So you're saying that Hermione was right to attack Ron? You know what? You seem to love Hermione much more than you do to me." Ginny retorted. _

_"Yeah, maybe I do." Harry said. Ginny gasped and stared at him. _

_"Harry, you love me, don't you? You care more about me don't you? You don't love Hermione, do you?" Ginny said, suddenly feeling uneasy and her voice soft, staring at the glaring green eyes. _

_"I can't love anyone who disses my best friend" Harry said and strode off, his back to Ginny who stomped her foot in anger and turned her back and strutted off the opposite direction._

* * *

><p>They're staring at us again. Me and Harry entered the great hall for dinner that evening after spending the rest of the afternoon doing extra work, or unfinished homework in Harry's case, and visited Hagrid. It wasn't much but it did pass the time. And before we knew it we were hungry, and laughing and forgotten of what had happened. I don't know if Harry had a fine time, I assume he did, seeing his smiling face but still I knew he would have preferred a male company, possibly Ron because I knew whatever Harry said, He missed Ron. I did too.<p>

It just seemed odd going over to Hagrid's, the pair of us when it was usually a trio. But Harry didn't seem to make it a big issue. We talked about the Quiddich try outs and how Harry thought Lavender confounded McLaggen's turn so that Ron would be the Keeper. We also talked about the first Private Lesson Dumbledore gave, about the memory about the Gaunts. We spent sometime in the library as well to research it and unlike the past years, Harry concentrated and was thinking quite rationally than usual.

Any way as I was saying, they were staring at us again. The Gryffindors. They didn't forget to stare when we came to the common room, and they weren't going to forget this time either. They glared, glowered and scowled at us. As we walked along, trying to ignore the rude gestures suddenly Harry went stiff beside me and halted. I looked at him and followed his gaze. Sitting not that far was Ron, Ginny and Lavender. Nothing unnatural except that Ginny had herself snuggled close to Dean Thomas. And Ginny laughed loud at something Dean said. She seemed entirely over the break up.

I saw Harry's face ready to burst in to rage. I slipped my hand in to his and squeezed it soothingly. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go." I whispered.

He gave me a small smile and gripping my hand, we walked passed them. I felt Ginny's and Ron's glares on our knotted hands. Then my eye caught sight of Neville who was waving at us to join. Grinning at him, we sat across him, glad to feel welcome at least from one person.

"Hey, guys. You were sorta late. You okay, Hermione? I totally think what Ron say is tosh." Neville said, almost breathlessly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Neville. I'm fine." I said and mentally reminded myself to help him more during potions.

"So….I see the rumors are true. That you guys got together. I first thought it was like last time." Neville said which made me choke on my pumpkin juice.

"What?" Harry and I asked.

"Er…That you two are together. That Harry broke up with Ginny. And people say that you told her that you loved Hermione. And then you guys got together and dean comforted Ginny and they…." Neville started to explain, but I cut him off.

"Stop! Stop! No, nothings like that. I mean the part which me and Harry getting together and all. It's just a rumor again. We're best friends. End of story." I said shooting an apologetic look to Harry for making him go through all these rumors again. Fourth year wasn't very much of a fond memory when it came to me and Harry.

"Yeah. I wonder when these people are gonna learn to believe the truth." Harry muttered darkly, stabbing his piece of roasted chicken.

"Oh…Right. So it's again, a rumor? Sorry guys." Neville said, becoming pink.

I just shrugged since what else was to do? Even the other house tables were shooting curious glances at us and I felt Cho Chang's bitter face among the many. Even Malfoy was looking at us with an eyebrow raised.

Could things get any better? With our very best to ignore the gazes and the glares, Harry and I managed to eat and strike some conversation. After we finished we got up and made our way out of the great hall but to our surprise we were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Granger, Will you please accompany me to my office?" She asked crisply.

Me and Harry exchanged glances and nodded. But we were dreading inside. We had a hunch on what this was about, as Professor McGonagall escorted Ron and Ginny as well, along with us.


	6. 6 History Repeated

**6. History Repeated**

McGonagall's office was warm and cozy, lit up with a fire and also had a prim look at the same time. Five chairs were aligned across her desk and in the corner one sat Malfoy, staring defiantly at Snape who was standing behind the desk, staring at nothing in particular.

Well, until we came.

He gave a scowl to each of us as if it was some usual greeting.

"Sit" Professor McGonagall said curtly.

Ron sat on the other corner chair, looking clueless. Next to him Ginny sat, looking angry and worried at the same time. Begrudgingly Harry sat next to her and to my dismay I sat next to Malfoy.

"I'm utterly ashamed of what you have done." Professor McGonagall said and I saw the contempt in it. And she was pointing it mainly at me.

"But professor I don't understand. We have done nothing wrong. Oh, no. Is this something to do with Colin? Cause that's not what exactly happened." Ron said panicked.

All of us rolled our eyes, even McGonagall and Snape. Ginny gave a hard nudge in to Ron's arm and a meaningful look. Then did it dawn to Ron.

"Well, now that all of you know what I'm referring about, I would like to have an explanation." Professor McGonagall said and at once all of us launched in to our own stories.

Meeting McGonagall's glare we soon silenced. "Potter, explain." McGonagall ordered and Ron, Malfoy and Ginny glared at her.

"Uh, well…uh…I'm not exactly sure what happened cause I was a bit too far to overhear Malfoy and Ron's….or particularly Ron's conversation. But for something Ron said, Malfoy got ready to attack and Ron was ready to defend himself but Hermione beat them to it and uh… jinxed Ron." Harry said, a bit flustered.

"And exactly what did say?" Snape asked and I jumped in to answer before anyone could.

"He said that Malfoy's parents deserve where they are, that they should be rotting in hell and that Malfoy should have joined them." I said quickly, remembering the nasty words Ron said.

McGonagall looked outraged and Snape gave a dangerous glare to Ron.

"Liar! He didn't say that. It was Malfoy who started it ….." Ginny cried.

"Watch whose lying, you She- Weasel….." Malfoy started but we all were cut off by McGonagall.

"ENOUGH. All that matter is that I cannot believe that you three could have done such things, even when you are supposed to set a good example toward the younger students since you are prefects. 20 points off from each of you three. And detention." McGonagall said ignoring our horrified looks.

And then she turned towards me.

"I expected better from you, Ms. Granger but I see that you have taken violence as a solution. You will hand me your prefect badge." She said severely and my jaw dropped open.

My prefect badge? As in expel me from the duties of the prefect? She couldn't do this to me. Sudden tears formed in my eyes. However Ron and Ginny looked satisfied.

"But professor ….." Harry started but Snape cut him off.

"I suppose that would be a good punishment for most of the mischief." He said and then slowly turned towards Ron and Ginny. "But would it be good enough for the rest?" he said in a low voice.

There was a short silence.

"But what if granger didn't knock Weasely before I did anything? I could have done worse. Granger stopped me from pulping Weasley." A voice spoke up and I turned to stare at Malfoy.

Was he really speaking up for me? McGonagall's eyes flashed in to Malfoy's.

"And what were you implying to do?" she snapped.

Malfoy cast his eyes down.

"Crucio."

It was barely a whisper but we heard it. Ginny and professor McGonagall gasped. Ron's face went suddenly pale realizing what had been awaiting him. Harry's face looked nothing but shocked. I stared at Malfoy, searching his face for any sign of falseness but he looked sincere. Snape looked surprised in this weird way as if he didn't know Malfoy had the guts to do it.

McGonagall suddenly flicked her wand. We all flinched, even Snape, but nothing happened except Malfoy's prefect badge ripped off his shirt and landed on to the table.

"Detention, Malfoy for the entire term. And you are no longer to play any Quiddich. So a new team captain will be appointed. And you are banned from all Hogsmead trips." McGonagall said, almost distressed.

Malfoy nodded slightly, his head down. Snape looked like he didn't like the idea of any of it but refrained from arguing his Deputy headmistress from his school days. Ron and Ginny looked gleeful again.

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, you may go. Weasley, Granger, meet me tomorrow before breakfast to arrange your detentions. And Miss Granger, you have one more chance to prove me that you would be a responsible prefect." She said and we all stood up.

At that moment the door gently opened and behind it stood Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Minerva, Severus. Divine night, isn't it?" He said with a gentle chuckle.

McGonagall silently groaned and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but I see we have some trouble!" Dumbledore said peering at all of us.

I fidgeted on the spot, looking at my shoes.

"I just dismissed them, Headmaster." McGonagall said, sounding a bit worn out.

"Yes, yes, it is getting late. Pip-pip." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Merlin, he had no idea.

We quickly got out of the office and made our way. I noticed Ron and Ginny giving smug looks to Malfoy, who had his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

"Harry you go on…." I said and Harry raised his eyebrow at me. I shoved him and ran after Malfoy who had turned to another section of corridors.

"You were lying." I said as I caught up with him. He stopped surprised to see me talking to him or something.

"No, I wasn't."

"You could have."

"But it happens that I didn't"

"Then go back and tell them it's a lie."

"As if they'll bother to believe."

"Why did you decide to tell the truth?"

"What's your bloody problem, Granger? You got your badge back didn't you?"

"Yes…but…."

"So that's it. That's what I wanted. End of story."

"Wait, you wanted it to happen? You did that so…."

"Take it as a payback for blaming you this morning."

"That was utterly noble of you, Malfoy but entirely stupid to loose your badge."

"I really don't give a damn about me being a prefect."

He said glaring at me and taking a menacing step towards me. I didn't know what to tell. There was a short silence.

"Thank you." I blurted out.

He was taken aback. I suppose he thought I'll start ranting again.

"Thank you for deciding to tell the truth so I won't loose my badge, even when it cost yours. That was upright of you." I said looking down at his shoes as an unexplainable shyness came to me.

"Yeah…sure…." He said in an unsure voice. He cleared his throat. "And sorry about this morning." He muttered, sounding a bit puzzled.

I nodded. Then he nodded and left. I suppose you could say it was a weird way of departing but then again it was definitely awkward.

* * *

><p>Next morning I didn't bother to think of going to Hogsmead. Before breakfast I went to visit Professor McGonagall to arrange my detention. To my delight Ron got to clean the potions room every night. I got the honor of cleaning the library every night. Oh, of course, both the task, without magic. After having breakfast with Harry and Neville, I went straight to the library to write Snape's essay. I was still having trouble with it. An essay about "Special Characteristics of Goblin Made Armors" was trickier than I expected. I skimmed through the books about Metals found in the Wizard world but I couldn't find anything relevant to the topic. There was nothing in the book of Anti-Hexes or in the books related to goblins. Suddenly for the first time I felt frustrated with the Home Work I had.I kept the books back to their shelves and went to search my source of information in another section of shelves.<p>

As I flipped through one of the books suddenly a voice came beside me- "What's that?" – Making me jump.

"Malfoy! You scared me." I chided seeing Malfoy peering in to my book behind me.

"What's that?" he repeated his question.

Taking a step away from him I replied simply "Snape's essay". He raised an eye brow.

"And you're looking through a book about Gold?" He sneered.

"Well, genius, aren't you? Show me your essay, which I doubt you have finished it." I snapped.

"In fact I have. Granger, You're not supposed to be looking about gold and goblins." He said and to my surprise took my hand and dragged me to another set of shelves. Blushing at the fact that he was practically stroking my hand and also the fact that he knew what I didn't, made me follow him without a word.

"Here." He simply said as he handed me a book he had pulled out of a shelf. I took it and looked at it.

"A History of Unknown Magic? I've never seen this book." I said, getting engrossed in it. Still with my head in the book I took a seat and Malfoy sat beside me.

"This is amazing. It has everything I need." I said grinning. "Thanks." I said turning to him.

He merely shrugged.

"So what did you come here for? I doubt you just came here to meet me." I said pulling out a parchment and my ink and quill. I looked at him for his answer but he just stared back at me blushing.

"Oh. Right." I said blushing but couldn't help smile that he really had come here to meet me. I neatly took down some notes, while Malfoy sat beside me watching me. It was pretty uncomfortable.

Suddenly he stood up. "Uh, I gotta go. I've gotta meet Snape." He mumbled and left.

I nodded. "Sure" I said as I watched him leave the library. There was something I couldn't understand about him. But I was happy I could be a company to him. And by the look of it he was opening up to me too.

Suddenly someone slumped in to the seat beside me.

"Hey, Hermione. Whatcha doing?" Harry asked grinning.

"Well, I just got what I wanted for Snapes Essay." I said triumphantly.

"No way! I couldn't find anything. And by the look Ron had over his parchment last night, he's missing your help too. Where did you get it from?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy aided me." I said.

"Chummy, aren't you, you guys?" Harry said with a slight frown.

"Yeah…."

"How did you become the first Gryffindor to befriend a Slytherin?"

"He told me how his parents died, Harry."

There was a silence

"How?"

"He was given a mission by Voldermort. To kill Dumbledore. Look, I don't know how. But apparently Malfoy refused and that's where it got him now." I said in a whisper. Harry looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"No I'm kidding- Of course, I'm serious!"

"Wow. He isn't a git like I thought."

"Yeah, me too."

We looked at each other and chuckled. "Well, looks like he's in your side as well." Harry pointed out.

I smiled. "Yeah." I agreed.

"C'mon, Hermione. Let's go to Hogsmead. I feel like a butter beer. How can you stay here all morning and write? Lets take a break." Harry groaned.

"Harry, I'm not finished. It would be a good idea if you finished the essay too." I said.

"We've got the whole afternoon, the evening and night. Besides we have to hand it in on Wednesday!" Harry exclaimed and I saw Madam Pince glare at us.

I shushed Harry. "Okay, fine. But just fifteen minutes ok?" I said and Harry punched his fist in the air.

Suddenly he looked like a little kid, instead a 16 year old. I grinned. After borrowing the book, we made our way to the common room and I left the book in the dorm. The place was empty.

As we were peacefully making our way for a "break", I noticed a commotion near the beech tree. I frowned and grabbing Harry's hand I dragged him to have a look. A mob of kids were crowded there laughing at something. Then I heard an unmistakable voice.

Correction; Voices. Ron's and Malfoy's.

And suddenly over the crowds Malfoy soared up and was hanging down by his ankle.

"What the….?" I muttered and pushed my self in to the center of the crowd. Ron was triumphantly pointing his wand at Malfoy and taunting him.

"RONALD WEASLEY, put him down AT ONCE." I shrieked. There was an immediate silence from the crowd.

"Oh, look, Malfoy. Your saviour is here." Ron said.

Lavender, Ginny and some other kid I've never seen laughed.

"Ron, I mean it. Put him down. What's he done to you?" I asked pointing my wand at Ron. Harry gaped for some reason.

"A lot of things, and now would be a good time for payback." Ron said.

"Put him down." I said, my patience running out.

"Or what? You're gonna hex me? You don't wanna loose your prefect badge do you?" Ron sneered. I gripped my wand.

"I think I don't care about it any more, Ronald. Put him down or you might regret what will happen next." I said in a low voice.

"Ron, put him down." Harry snarled beside me. Ron looked surprised.

"Oh, now you too, eh? Harry, do you recognize this? It's from the Prince." Ron said slyly.

Unable to take Ron's sneering and Malfoy's helplessness anymore, I flicked my wand and yelled "_Flependo!_" Ron startled at my sudden attack was however too late. He flipped thrice and was thrown back, landing with a hard THUD. He groaned.

Suddenly a silky voice came behind me.

"What is going on?" Snape stood a few feet away.

But he looked as if he had been watching the whole thing. His black eyes glanced at Malfoy who was still suspending from the ankle in the air, then to Ron, then to me and to my surprise his gaze went to Harry. Harry was staring at him in this weird way as if they knew some secret and Harry slightly nodded. Snape's eyes lingered in Harry's for awhile and rested on Ron.

"Detention Weasley." He said. I gaped. So did Ron.

"What? She attacked me! Why are you-"

"SILENCE." Snape snapped. "When I tell you detention, you do not refuse it, you accept it." He glowered. Then he cast his threatnening gaze around him. "And I don't see any need for any of you to be here." He said glibly glancing at the crowd of watchers.

Instantly the crowd scattered away. Snape flicked his wand at Malfoy and he fell on the grass. He grunted.

I rushed over to him. "You ok?" I asked helping him up. I noticed Ron's ears go pink.

"Yeah. Screw that Weasel." Malfoy said darkly.

"Don't get worked up on him. He's not worth it." I said. I blushed when I realized this was something I usually said to Ron about Malfoy in the past. Clearly seeing my embarrassment Malfoy inquired,"What? Why are you...?"

I took a breath. "I just realized this was something I used to say to Ron about you." I said frankly as I watched Snape sweep off, with a weird expression on his face.A similar one was etched on Harry.

Malfoy scowled at what I said and left me. I shrugged to myself and followed Harry who was deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"It's weird how Snape didn't give detention to me. I mean he was there last night when McGonagall said I would have my Badge off if this kind happens again." I said, sipping my butter beer with Harry at the Three Broomsticks.<p>

All this time Harry had been a bit silent. But he shook his head now. "No, Hermione. It does make sense." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"The same thing happened to him in his school days."

"How do you know?"

"Uh, remember how I stopped Occlumency?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with…..."

"Well, its not because Snape reckoned I was ready."

"THEN?"

"I…uh…snooped in his penisive."

"So you were actually kicked out?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Harry. You shouldn't have snooped."

"_Yeah, yeah_."

"Well, was it Snape who was hung by the ankle?"

"Yeah."

"Poor, Snape. All I can say is, screw all the people who hang people by the ankle for the fun of it."

"It was my dad."

"WHAT?"

"Hermione, it was my dad who hung Snape."

I literally didn't know what to say.

"Its not just the fact that Snape experienced this, Hermione. What today happened was really like what happened that day."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"It was during their OWLs. It happened right there, the same place. I think Snape noticed it too. Dad, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew, they were under the beech tree. And Snape sort of wandered near them. And just because Sirius said he was bored, my dad started hexing Snape… He was ridiculous, ruffling his hair so that the girls would see him. I've never thought my dad was something like that, Hermione. Snape was right about him. He was arrogant."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry."

"Me too. Then Mom came….."

"Wait. _Your_ mom?"

"Yeah. She was like you. She told my dad to leave Snape alone. Dad fancied her. She loathed my dad. Called him an arrogant toe rag"

"Did he? I mean, leave Snape alone?"

"Yeah. But not for long. Snape called my mother a Mudblood."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. And that pissed her off. She left them alone. And Dad went back and hung Snape by his ankle."

I was speechless. It was a weird coincident that the history had repeated. I looked at Harry who downed the rest of his butter beer with a gulp. Poor Harry. I knew that this had broken his good impression about his father.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to Sirius that day?"

"Yeah."

"Obviously. I knew it wasn't Cho that was bothering you. It was something more important."

"Hermione, you know? It still doesn't explain why Snape didn't give you a detention. He obviously saw you attack Ron."

"Maybe he regretted calling your mother a Mudblood."

"As if. He didn't give a crap about her."

"But she did. What if they did know each other?"

Harry pondered this for a minute. Suddenly his face changed.

"Hermione. Do you think The Half Blood Prince is my Dad?"

"Oh, Harry. I don't think so. Besides, wasn't he a pure blood?"

"Oh, yeah. Its just that, that spell was in that book. Ron learnt it from the book."

"Harry I wish you'll just hand in the book. Its not safe. Your trusting it too much."

We bickered about it for awhile and left the Three Broomstick.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day we spent our time in the library. I didn't see Malfoy again. Well except for during Dinner. Ron was throwing furious glares at me. Probably because Snape hadn't given me a detention. Most of the Gryffindors still gave us the cold shoulder. I was glad the next day was Monday. There were at least the lessons to be occupied with. There was double Defense Against the Dark Arts that morning. I entered the class early since Snape was strict about being on time. I saw Harry already in one of the last rows of desks. I slipped beside him with a smile. Ron arrived then and for a minute I was sure he was about to sit beside me, but he seemed to remember what was going on between us; he made his way to sit beside Lavender and Parvati.<p>

I pulled out my books and ink, quill and parchment. A few more students entered the class in a hurry, Malfoy too, among them. He looked around. There were only two seats. One beside Parkinson. The other next to me. He made a bee line towards the seat next to me. I was surprised. I thought he was still mad at what I said yesterday.

Snape entered the class room. He flicked his wand. My essay which I had slipped in between my books, swished towards him along with the other parchments which slipped out of the other students as well. It landed gently on his desk. Snape took them and went through them.

"Today we shall discuss what you have written about Goblin made Armor. I hope you all have written what I expect." He said slowly in a hopeless way. I heard Ron and a few others groan. "Dean Thomas." Snape started.

The whole discussion was mostly about pointing out how bad we had written and how narrow minded we were etc, etc. It went on, from Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil to-

"Draco Malfoy. Yes, goblin armor has a rare effect on most of the jinxes and it never wears off. And yes…yes…yes…." Snape said as he went through Malfoys essay. "It seems Mr. Malfoy is the only person who has achieved in giving what I expected without repeating the same fact over and over again like some students." Snape said squaring his gaze on Seamus Finnigan.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Hermione Granger… hmmm…..yes… Goblin made armor is of great value, hard to find…..the usual… Unbreakable, durable…goblins keep their methods to themselves….It seems that Ms. Granger is the only person who has achieved to give out some examples of well known Goblin made armors, such as some tiaras, the sword of Gryffindor, the Lost Diadem and most of the treasures Merlin found. Shame" Snape said in a low voice and kept the essay aside.

"Harry Potter." He sneered. "Surprisingly he has also achieved to write far better than some people I would like to mention." He said glancing at Ron. "It obviously clear that Ms. Granger, Mr Potter and Mr. Malfoy has found these relevant information from a similar source. Nevertheless, they have done much better than a couple of words strung together." Snape drawled. Harry looked surprised. This was the first time Snape had given something close to complimenting to Harry.

After discussing the rest of the essays, Snape gave some notes. Then suddenly he turned towards us.

"Could anyone tell me, which classification goblins are classified to, Beasts or Beings?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Anyone?" Snape asked.

"Beasts." Ron said confidently.

"And why would you think, they would be classified in such category?" Snape asked.

"Uh, I dunno. Cause they don't have a human form." Ron said.

"How refined. How, I wonder, before they volunteered to withdraw from it, Merpeople and Centuars were put in to the Beings classification, if that is your definition of beasts?" Snape said snidely. Ron went red and a few people, including Malfoy, sniggered.

"Anybody else?" Snape asked lazily. I raised my hand slowly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Goblins are classified under beings. Because in 1811 it was accepted that any creature that has any sufficient intelligence to understand laws of magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws was known as a 'being'." I said.

"Hmmm….yes. I'm very disappointed there seemed to be only one person sufficient to answer such an easy question. Turn to page 562." Snape snapped.

We did as we were told. The rest of the period Snape explained the book.

"5 foot of essay about the Darkest Arts known to Wizard kind. By Thursday." Snape ordered and shut his book. Then he sort of paused. "10 points for Gryffindor for the answer given by Granger." He slowly said.

Wait. Had I heard right? The whole class sat up hearing this. They were looking at each other.

"Class dismissed." Snape drawled.

"Un-bloody-lievable" Harry murmured.

The Slytherins were glaring at me, except for Malfoy.

"Looks like you're the first Gryffindor to earn points from Snape." Malfoy said smirking at me. It was a nice smirk, not that malicious kind. I smiled.

"Blood traitor." Parkinson hissed near Malfoy's ear as she passed him. Malfoy clenched his fist but did nothing.

"C'mon Hermione. We'll be late for Potions." Harry said. I nodded.

Malfoy was about to tag along with us I think, but Snape called out, "A word with you, Draco." Malfoy sighed and walked off.

"Harry, You go on." I said deciding to wait for Malfoy outside the class. As the class emptied, I heard their conversation more clearly.

"You okay? Others still shunt you?" Snape asked in a concerned manner, that I never knew it existed.

"Yeah. Well, Blaise talks to me a bit." Malfoy said.

"Really. That's good. Or else you'll be having nobody but those-"

"You've gotta problem with me, hanging out with Granger?" Malfoy asked in a menacing way

"No, I don't. But you'll be more rejected if you become too close."

"Don't worry. I can deal with it."

"I hope so. Your house mates are getting full of the blood traitor idea."

"Is that why you gave points to Granger? So that you can make it a lot equal towards me?"

"Well, yes but she did answer it correctly."

"_Right_. How did you deal it those days?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were at school. When you were friends with Lily Evans?" there was a pause.

"How do you know all this?"

"…..Dad used to tell me how stupid you were to…."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Well, we were friends since first year. It wasn't a big deal."

"Except for some people like Potter…"

"Right. You'd better go to your next class."

"Oh, yeah."

I quickly pretended to be engrossed in my book as Malfoy came out of the class.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I thought of waiting for you." I said.

"Really. You shouldn't have." He said somewhat skeptically. We hurried off to the dungeons, wordlessly. But I didn't mind. I was thinking of the conversation I had overheard. If I recalled right, Lilly Evans was Harry's mother. So I had been right. They did know each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi, people. THANK YOU so MUCH for your lovely review and I totally hate myself for doing this. See I'll be on the road for about two weeks so till I settle I won't be able to write anything. So this story will be on hold for a moment. But don't worry, I will definitely finish this. Do you have any suggestion to squeeze in this story? All are welcome! You can check my other fics (Be Strong) if you are a Dramione fan and there's Jealous if you prefer Harry+Hermione. Well these are for the time being…Thank you again for your reviews. Love you guys! I'll be writing ASAP.<em>**


	7. 7 Mud Fight

**I AM BACK! Sorry for the delay...:P**

7. Mud Fight

Weeks passed. Did anything change? Nothing much. Ron and Ginny and some of the Gryffindors still loathed us. I still had detention. Malfoy now made a habit of sitting beside me in every class we shared. Harry got over Ginny I think. They hadn't being that tight as I assumed. Ginny and Dean seemed to be getting tight. Everything seemed just as usual. Except it had begun to rain to Harry's dismay, since the first Quiddich match between Gryffindor and Slytherin were coming up.

It was hard luck that Harry had to go for practices, since he was the only person I hung out with. But out of nowhere Malfoy started occupying my time. Nodded or shook his head. Said "yeah" a lot. He didn't talk much. But I appreciated his company. Malfoy never accompanied me if Harry was there. Only when I was alone. The fact that Snape had actually awarded points to a Gryffindor spread around the school and I think some people were trying to succeed in it as well. I mentioned what I had heard before potions to Harry. He was pretty surprised. I suppose he couldn't believe how in the world his mom and Snape ever became friends.

Another weekend came and I found myself with Malfoy in the school grounds. After weeks of rain, to every ones delight the sun shone. Of course every one chose to go to Hogsmead. Harry unfortunately had a detention with Snape. I was reading a book by a tree and Malfoy was sprawled on the grass, doing particularly nothing. That's what he always did whenever he was with me. Nothing. I hated wasting his time. So I decided to have a conversation with him.

"Don't your house mates have a problem with you staying with me?" I asked slowly. He glanced at me.

"I don't give a damn." He said simply.

"Do they make things difficult for you?" I asked.

"What's your problem?"

"Curiosity."

"Well, bad thing to have. Contagious. You must have got it from Potter."

"Look, I'm just asking. I thought they looked up to you."

"That's because my parents were with the Dark Lord."

"I don't think so. Wasn't Parkinson your girlfriend or something?"

"She never was. She was just a friend."

"That close?"

"What about you and Potter?"

"What about it?"

"You guys are close but you're supposed to be friends or something."

"We are friends, not anything more."

"Ditto for me and Pansy. Except that we _were_ friends, not anymore."

"Isn't there anybody who talks to you?"

"Why are you so worried? Is my presence bothering you?"

"No, It's just that I feel bad for you. You've done the right thing and still things are shitty."

"Maybe I deserve them for what I used to do."

"You need some cheering up, Malfoy. You sound all depressed."

"I don't see a reason to live."

I looked at him as he said this. For some reason I felt alarmed hearing it. There was a long silence. I read a few pages and glanced straight in to his eyes. He quickly looked away. Suddenly I wanted to ask a question which I knew would sound pretty unlike me.

"Do you enjoy staying with me?" I asked softly.

There was a pause.

"I don't call it enjoy, Granger. More like easy. You seem to forget who I was."

"I haven't. I find it still hard to try it." I admitted

"But you accept me better and you're…."

"What?"

"….."

"What?"

"…..not hard to approach, I mean….you're inviting…" I saw a blush creep in to his pale face.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Smart of you."

We dropped back in to the silence as I read my book and he gazed at the sky absent mindedly. It must have been an hour later when Malfoy spoke up.

"Better get back in. Seems like it might rain." He said getting up.

I looked up at the sky. It had grown darker. And a few drops were already falling. I marked the page of the book and clutched it against me. It was a slight rain. A bit too heavy for a drizzle but not as heavy as it used to rain. As I hurried towards the doors, I suddenly felt myself slip and I fell, thud on the muddy ground. I groaned. Probably my skirt was ruined now. The rain was getting heavier now. Malfoy looked back at me and was surprised seeing me on the ground. He came up to me and held out his hand. A bit hesitantly, I grabbed it and it felt ice cold.

"C'mon, Granger pick yourself up." He said over the rain. I tried to pull myself up, but with out a warning Malfoy was pulled on to the ground as he slipped over the mud and collapsed next to me.

"OI! What was that for?" he yelled furiously looking at his now ruined shirt.

"What? You should have held your ground." I retorted and the rain showered on to us, soaking us to the skin. Malfoy growled with frustration as he wiped the mud which was smeared on his white shirt. And some of it landed on to my shirt.

"Hey, watch it." I said getting up. He ignored it, and he got up. And sprayed more mud on me as he tried to wipe the mud off his trouser.

"Malfoy!" I yelled, not caring how much the rain was soaking us. He looked at me and smirked. _And I definitely did not like that_.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay." I said as I pushed some of the mud from my skirt to his shirt. And it caused a big brown spot on the front of his shirt.

"Hey!" He looked murderous but I laughed. Then a mad glint came in to his eyes. He smeared his hands with the muddy water in a near by puddle.

"Oh no, you're not gonna…." I said but he was already coming towards me. And like a couple of idiots, we were running around in the rain trying to make each others shirts muddier than the last.

"Gotcha!" He cried in triumph as Malfoy wrapped his arms around my waist from the behind, and smearing sludge on my drenched shirt in the process.

"Hey, let go of me!" I said laughing.

"No way. Revenge is too sweet." He yelled over the rain laughing, tightening his hold around my waist. I struggled to get away from him but his grip was firm.

"Okay, fine, fine. You won." I said wrenching his hands off me and turning around to face him. Malfoy grinned at me, his hair plastered around his face and I realized that this was the first time he had actually laughed. I grinned back at him. "Lets go in. I don't think I want to catch a cold." I said and suddenly sneezed.

"Too late." He said amused. We squished ourselves through the rain to the halls.

"We'll have to make sure that Filch don't catch us." I warned, squeezing my hair as we walked in to the halls. We were definitely a terrible sight. I was dripping wet, my muddy shirt fastened to my body and my skirt was dripping water along the halls and my shoes were full of water. Malfoy was no different as his shirt clung to his torso. And I tried not to stare at his chest. And I think he was trying not to stare at mine since suddenly the dark bra I wore was visible through the wet white shirt.

"It must be almost lunch." Malfoy muttered.

"Well I don't think its ideal to barge in to the great hall like this. We'd better change." I suggested folding my arms in front of my chest and letting out a sneeze.

"There's the Prefect's Common Room." Malfoy said looking down at himself. I nodded before sneezing again and we quickly made our way to the furthest passage to the west.

"Ladies first" Malfoy said with a slight smirk as the portrait to the common room swung open. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling. Closing the portrait behind me I quickly discarded my clothes in the washroom of the empty common room. With a quick drying charm I had my clothes back as it was. After putting them on I let Malfoy have his turn. After being completely dry except for our hair we hurried off to the great hall.

"Thanks." He said suddenly stopping me before we parted to our separate tables.

"For what?" I asked.

He leaned close to my ear and a chill went through me feeling his breath close. "For the ….. Mud fight…. fun. I needed that." He said with a small smile and I smiled back. And I had that smile through out the day.

I can't believe it.

Here I am out of dorms, late at night going to investigate something I'm not even sure if I really saw out from my dorm window. What had I seen? A certain pale blonde haired boy holding a broom out in the grounds. If I had not been hallucinating Malfoy would be in deep trouble if he gets caught. After pulling on a skirt and a sweater on, I grabbed my wand, guiltily accioed Harry's invisibility cloak and dashed out of the Gryffindor tower. Malfoy probably did this every night, I thought. And then again what could I expect from Quiddich obsessed people like him? I bet Harry would do the same thing if he was in Malfoy's position. It had been a little while since our "mud fight" and ever since, Malfoy was starting to open up. And he had started have this intense look every time I spoke to him. People were starting to give curious glances now, every time we walked by. Not only the students but the teachers too. As I made through the corridors under the cloak my mind shifted off to a momentary flashback.

"_Good match wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah. Good one for you, Granger. Bad one for me to watch my house succumbed to defeat."_

"_Well, I can't blame Harry catching the snitch before your seeker did."_

"_No you can't, cause Harper is a brainless git."_

"_Oh, yes. And I assume you're better at catching the snitch."_

"_A lot more better."_

"_But Harry's even better."_

"_If you say so, but Potter thinks a bit…how do you say… old fashioned. He doesn't consider the faster and riskier alternatives."_

"_Well, it didn't cost him much, did it?"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Admit it, Malfoy. Harry's good."_

"_In your day dreams." He said with a grin._

A blurred moment in the cloudless sky caught my attention as I stepped out in to the chilly night. I suppose it'll be snowing by the weekend. Thankfully the moon was there, throwing a bit of silver light. I squinted to see a wizard riding a broom as I pulled the cloak away from me and tucked it inside my pocket which was roomy by an Undetectable Extension Charm. Where the hell had he gone? I scanned the sky, the trees, the…..

"What are you doing?" Malfoy"s voice came from behind, making me give a short shriek. I spun around to face him, positioned on his broom a few feet above the ground, looking down at me. He had his trouser and white shirt on, though his shirt was buttoned only half way to my discomfort, revealing his pale chest.

"What are _you_ doing? You're not supposed to be out late, nor are you suppose to be riding your broom." I ranted and Malfoy gave a dangerous glare.

"What are you going to do? Give me detention? Report me?" he snapped.

"No. I'm gonna drag you back in and make sure you don't do this again. What would you do if you get caught by a teacher? Or worse what if you accidentally left the school grounds? What if Death Eaters get hold of you?" I said breathlessly as he lowered himself so that he floated right in front of me.

"Granger, that's a lot of 'what if' s. Chill." He paused. " Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand how much I need this moment." He said with a glare.

I stared at him. I really hadn't considered his feelings and suddenly I felt ashamed for ignoring how much his fate must be frustrating him.

"No…I don't. I wish I knew so I could help you. But you're misunderstanding me. I don't want your school life to get worse than it is now, with detention or anything miserable. And I want you safe." I said gently, looking down at my hands, avoiding his eyes which now looked silver blue in the moon light.

"You want me safe? What did you expect? That I'll fall off my broom and be crushed by a giant in the forbidden forest?" he asked with heavy sarcasm.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from letting out that there really was a giant in the forbidden forest. There _was_ a possibility Grawp would crush Malfoy if he got too close to him.

"Don't expect me to come with you granger."

" But…."

"If you really want to keep an eye on me, why don't _you_ come with _me_?" he asked lazily, circling around me.

"What?" I blurted completely taken by surprise.

"Get on the broom, granger. I'll help you understand why I need a broom ride." He said scooting closer to me and patting on the broom.

"No, thank you. I don't fly." I said firmly.

"Where is that so called Gryffindor Bravery?" he mocked.

I glared at him. "I don't exactly like heights, Malfoy." I muttered.

"Then how would you expect yourself to understand me?" he asked softly.

My eyes met his and I watched his silver blue eyes looking at me challengingly. I sighed. "If you drop me, I'll hex you." I said as he scooted backwards so that I could sit in front of him.

"What makes you think I would?" He said behind me seriously.

I positioned myself on the broom comfortably.

"Lean back, granger." Malfoy said and I leaned against him, feeling his breath on my neck. Then gently he clasped his left arm around my waist securely and he held the broom with the other. Suddenly feeling nervous I clutched the broom. Slowly but steadily the broom soared up and so did my panic.

"Malfoy, put me down. I don't wanna fly." I whispered as the broom went higher, and also my pulse rate. Malfoy wrapped his arm around my waist tighter instead.

"Relax" He murmured.

Easy for him to say while I was freaking out like crazy. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the fact that we were flying higher and higher AND that Malfoy was holding me _really_ close. I felt the wind whipping against us as the broom sped and I felt a sudden urge to scream. But of course that would mean we'll get busted. So I bit my lips and held back my scream. Suddenly the broom slowed and stopped. I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Hey," Malfoy whispered to me, his lips just above my ear, pressing on my hair "Open your eyes". I couldn't help do so with his gentle urging, and what I saw took my breath away. We were above the lake and the moon shone beautifully casting its light in an unusual bluish way, through the forest in my left and on to the lake. The beauty of it made me forget of my nervousness of heights.

"Wow." I murmured.

"Hmmmm…" he said, his face still snuggled to my hair, which suddenly I found it soothing. He took his hand off his broom and gently wrapped it around along with the other around my waist so gently, as if I was something that could be crushed easily. He was so gentle I couldn't help feeling drawn to that tender nature I had never seen. I felt his breath on my neck and I couldn't help feel an unexplainable shiver of pleasure through me. This wasn't the first time I had stumbled in to his gentleness, I mused remembering my train ride.

"Do you fly every night?" I whispered afraid to spoil the beautiful view with my voice as if it will do so.

"yeah." He nodded.

"Do you feel lonely, still?"

"Yes."

I placed my hand on his. "You should know….Malfoy, I'll always be there for you. Just call me whenever you need someone, okay?"

There was a pause.

"Thanks" he said. Now he was playing with my hair, as he was simply fascinated with my curls.

Whoa…..Wait a FREAKING second…

Malfoy was playing with my hair….Malfoy had his arms wrapped around me… Drcao Malfoy had his lips grazing by my neck!

Strangely I didn't feel an urge to pull his hands away from me or to slap his face away from me. What he was doing made me feel safe. The broom suddenly sort of jerked. I gave a short shriek. His grip stayed firm around me and he sat firm on his broom.

"I wont let you fall, granger. I wont let you fall." He whispered to my ear. And it felt so darn reassuring! We fell in to a comfortable silence and I closed my eyes. Not that I was freaking out. I felt so relaxed that I forgot all my worries about being almost friendless.

I don't know how many minutes or hours, we just stayed there but suddenly I realized that we couldn't stay till dawn. I looked up at Malfoy slowly and he was looking down at me. Did I notice how close our faces were?

HELL YEAH.

And my heart was beating like crazy for something I couldn't explain. Well, in fact it was hard to explain this moment as well. Suddenly I felt so close to him. And I knew he felt it too, looking in to his silver blue eyes.

"we…." I said looking away from him, blushing furiously. "…..we need to go."

"yeah." He said but I still felt his eyes boring in to me.

He swirled the broom to the right and instead of bringing us to the ground he flew straight to the Gryffindor tower. I wondered how he knew which the Gryffindor tower was. Any way, he brought us to the top most windows that faced hogsmead.

"This is you dorm, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously, turning to look at him.

He just smirked. I took my wand out and flicked at the window. It flew open.

"So… go back to the dorm, okay? I know it's a bore and you'd rather fly but please, I don't want you to get in to trouble." I pleaded.

He sighed. "fine, fine. I'll go back and in to my dorm, safe and tight, okay?" he said, sounding irritated.

"Good." I said and before I could stop myself I gave a kiss on his check, a gentle brush on his skin with my lips. Then after like a second, realizing what I had done, I quickly but carefully set my feet on to the window sill and slid in to the dorm. I turned around to see Malfoy looking at me mesmerized, somewhat puzzled but sort of wonderstruck. I gave a small smile and gently closed the window, careful not to wake Lavender up. I watched Malfoy fly off, still with a faint blush on my cheek.

I think I've fallen for a certain Slytherin.

**Now begins the excitement**


	8. 8 Friends

**Sorry guys, for the late upload... I'm doing my best to do this as quickly as i can. Thanks for your patience**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Friends<strong>

"_You've been avoiding me."_

"_No, I haven't."_

"_How come I don't see you anymore?"_

"_You see me in class everyday."_

"_But you leave now, instead of tagging along to our next class. You hardly talk to me!"_

"_You know I don't want to go with you when Potter's there."_

"_Well, even when Harry's not there you just leave."_

"_Look, what's wrong with you?"_

"_What's wrong with YOU?"_

"_Nothing. You're the one who seems to have a bloody problem."_

"_Well, I have a problem because you have a problem by giving me…. hopes and …."_

"_Giving what?"_

"_Forget it."_

"_Hey, Granger. Finish what you were going to say"_

"_Let go of me, Malfoy. I have Snape's essay to finish."_

"_Okay, I admit. I've sort of being avoiding you. But look, about that night…."_

"_Forget it." _

"_Oi, Granger!"_

"So who are you going to take for the Christmas party?" I asked Harry. He groaned, probably remembering the torture of asking for a date last time in the fourth year.

"I don't know, Hermione. Did you really have to remind me it now? Now I'll have nothing but that to think of." He said.

I shrugged. "Well, it's just a week away. I thought you would have someone in mind." I reasoned.

"Like who?" he asked.

"I don't know… like…..I don't know." I said confused.

"Exactly." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I suppose we'll be staying for Christmas at Hogwarts." I said.

"Yeah…unless Ron decides to invite us to do the washing…" Harry muttered and we broke in to a laugh, probably picturing us in aprons and washing Ron's underwear or something. We quickly stopped seeing Ginny enter the common room.

"Are you thinking of going to….Grimmauld Place?" I asked softly.

Harry frowned a little. "What for? To visit Kreacher?" he asked scathingly.

I decided not to argue. We silently got back in to our work, Harry in to his book about Quiddich and me, 'The History of Unknown Magic'. The book was a bit distracting cause it reminded me of Malfoy. His face; pale and smooth, his eyes shining, his lips parted, his arms-

"Uh…..Harry, Hermione?" a voice came breaking my wonderful thoughts and we looked up from our books. Ginny stood in front of us fidgeting.

Harry and I glanced at each other.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to come over for Christmas…." Ginny said to our surprise.

"To do your washing?" Harry muttered under his breath. I couldn't help laugh. Ginny looked at us bemused.

"Why? Why do you want us there? Well, especially me?" I asked.

"Cause…Cause I've been stupid. Cause I've been a complete bitch fighting a fight which isn't mine to fight. And I'm really sorry, Hermione, for being such an idiot. Ron was a complete arse and here I was pretending to be a sister to him by not being honest and being an asshole to you. You don't deserve this rejection at all, nor you Harry. It's me and Ron who deserve it. And I felt so bad doing all those mean stuff to you, Hermione. I'm SICK of pretending!" Ginny finished her ranting with a sigh.

The whole common room gaped at her.

WE gaped at her.

"Oh, I don't know Ginny, you asked for it." I found myself muttering.

"And I'm sorry about it. Please forgive me." She pleaded.

Harry looked at me. "Whatever you say Hermione." He whispered to me.

I looked at Ginny and thought. "Apology accepted. Truce." I said finally with a smile. "Thank you." Ginny said sincerely, positively beaming. And to my bewilderment, pulled me up from the chair and hugged me. Whoa. Like WHOA.

"I really am sorry." She said again. I nodded. She sounded so sincerely upset for what she had done. And when she released me from the hug, she had tears in her eyes. "Hey, you're forgiven." I said softly, feeling sorry for her and I admit; I had missed her.

Then she turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm really sorry for how I behaved. Please forgive me." She said. Harry looked at her for a while.

"Well, since you apologized to Hermione and you've admitted what you've done, well….. yeah. You are forgiven." Harry said, with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny beamed. "So guys? What do you say?"

I smiled at her and was about to accept her invitation when his face flashed in to mind. Malfoy. What was he going to do this Christmas holidays? He must be staying at Hogwarts. And he would be alone. Harry was already slowly nodding.

"Umm, I'll see. I have to check with my parents." I said.

Ginny didn't seem to mind. "Yeah sure. Check with your parents." And then her smile sort of faded. "Harry….. Can I talk to you privately?" she said suddenly.

Harry looked a bit uneasy but he nodded. And with an uneasy glance at me, he left with Ginny out of the common room, with every Gryffindor present, staring at them. I guess it must be something to do with their relationship.

I watched him walk in to the hall

He glanced at my direction but quickly looked away as he walked over to the Slytherin table. I sighed. I tried to keep my eyes on the page, but I could do so only for a few seconds. It always wandered over to Malfoy sitting, with his hair casually falling in to his face, his back slightly hunched and writing briskly on his parchment, now and then glancing his open book by his side. I was sitting in the Gryffindor table with Ginny, after a hearty lunch on a Saturday afternoon, completing homework.

"Yesterday, Lucy from Ravenclaw was trying so bad to get points from Snape. It's amazing. How did you even do that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Ginny. That's just another question in Mysteries of Life" I said absent mindedly, still wondering about Malfoy.

"Ron was sort of furious. He was all 'Hermione, the teachers pet' from that day on." Ginny said.

"Doesn't he make a big deal about your truce with me?"

"He does. But so what? This is the best I can do to make it up with you."

"He got really mad when you dissed him off that day in public. When you stood up for me and Harry."

"Well, he did sound like a loser."

"Just don't piss him too much." I warned, quickly looking away as Malfoy's eyes glanced towards me.

"Don't worry." Ginny assured. "So are you coming over for Christmas?"

I thought about it. I wanted to stay. I wanted to keep Malfoy company and get to know him. I didn't want him to be alone. But now things were sort of tense between us. What was I going to do? It would be fun going over to the Weasleys. But would it be fun with Ron still not so friendly with me and Harry? Christmas wouldn't be nice with one person in the same house you're staying, holding a grudge against you. What was I going to do? I glanced at where Malfoy was, and met his cool blue silver eyes.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm staying." I said still my gaze at Malfoy's eyes. I blushed and turned to her. "It's just that-"

"I know." Ginny said, suddenly her voice cool. "It's him"

"Who?" But I knew she knew. And she knew, I knew that she knew.

"It's because of Malfoy, isn't it?"

I remained silent glancing at Malfoy, who now was talking with Zabini.

"Well, yes." I admitted.

"I don't understand. And this one I'm not pretending. I really don't get why you're hanging around with him. I was really mad when you attacked Ron that day, even though he was being mean. Malfoy's an all round jerk. He made our lives hell. He made it so much difficult. He did horrible stuff to Harry. I'm worried Hermione. I really don't trust him. What's going on between you two?"

I stared at Ginny as she asked. What she said was true. Partly true. No, it was all true. Malfoy had done all of us hell. A lot of hell through all these years. How many countless times had he called me Mudblood? How often did he dock points last year just because I was a muggle born? How many times did he try to get Hagrid in to trouble? How many times did he sneer about Ron and his family about being poor?

_But what about that train ride when he kept my head on his shoulder? What about that day when he sacrificed his prefect badge for mine? What about the broom ride? What about the mud fight? What about the way he had blushed when he saw my bra through my translucent shirt? What about the countless time we hung around in comfortable silence reading a book? What about the times we were at the library and he would just stare at me? And the time he had grabbed my hand?_

"I've got to know him more, Ginny"

"That doesn't mean you can just-"

"He's not what he was, Ginny."

"But, Hermione. How can you trust him so much?"

"I think I'll take a chance, Ginny"

"Whoa, cool down! I'm just concerned, okay? Maybe you know him by now, but I don't."

"Sorry, Ginny. Yeah, you don't know much."

"So what did he do capture your heart?"

"Wait. What? What do you-"

"Oh, you think that it looks like friendship between you two? Girl, you two just….. I don't know, started being one, instead of two. Everyone just see 'Malfoy and Hermione' where ever they go."

I blushed. So it wasn't just me. I sighed.

"Oh, I don't know Ginny. I think he cares about me. Every time he gives this sign… but I'm stuck. I don't know if I'm imagining it or if he feels something. And I don't know if I could fully trust him. I do have doubts, Ginny. You're not the only one. But I do know that I feel something for him." I blurted. There, I just said the main thing that had being bothering me for a while. Ginny just looked at me, with a soft smile at me.

"Then you probably should test it. You should make sure. I don't think it would be nice to have a misunderstanding like me and Harry had."

I mused at what she said. Harry and Ginny had come to a conclusion that evening. That they actually didn't feel anything special, just friendship being misunderstood. Ginny had realized it when she had hooked up with Dean. She had felt the things she had been missing with Harry, when she was with Dean. So they had talked it out. Harry didn't have a problem. He didn't feel anything towards Ginny anymore. Probably never did. Was it the same with me and Malfoy? Was I assuming that he felt something towards me? But what about me? I felt something towards him. I definitely did. That was positive.

"Look he's going somewhere. Talk it out now. Go." Ginny urged as I turned to see Malfoy gathering his books and leaving. With one look at Ginny, I gathered my belongings and left.

I didn't know what I was going to say. I just followed Malfoy and watched him turn in to the library, sort of looking irritated. Suddenly I got nervous. _Okay, Hermione, what are you going to say? You can't just say 'hey, Malfoy. I just want to make it clear the relationship between us. Cause I feel like I'm falling for you a wee bit and I don't know if you feel the same too'_. No, that sounded ridiculous. I couldn't help smile at it though, imagining myself saying that to Malfoy and imagining what his face would look like. _What_ would his face look like? Would it look surprised? Would it look happy, because he felt the same? Or would he laugh and say sorry, that it sounded like a fairy tale? _Whoa, Hermione. You're thinking negative! _I scolded myself as I entered the library and looked around. Where the bloody hell was he? There was no Malfoy around. There was hardly anyone around. It looked like he had gone and just vanished in the library. I quickly scanned the tables. Nope, he wasn't sitting and reading a book. I made my way towards the shelves when suddenly a figure came and bumped in to me. I looked up to see Cormac McLaggen.

"Whoa, sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a polite smile and tried to pass. I wasn't that keen on McLaggen. He had often been staring at me during our slug meetings and that was definitely creepy. But suddenly McLaggen grabbed my arm.

"Hey, so granger. Are you coming to that Christmas party?"

"Well, yeah, I'm hoping to." I gently yanked my arm from his grip.

"Yeah, me too. I heard it was gonna be a hell of a party."

"Well, that's interesting." I really wasn't interested in how the party was going to be. I looked around to catch a glimpse of Malfoy somewhere

"Yeah….. So hey, Granger. Do you like to go with me?"

I blinked. Had I heard right? I stared at McLaggen.

"Granger?" a voice came behind me and I spun around to see Malfoy standing behind me. There he was…

"Uh, can I get by?" He asked, looking a bit curiously at me and then at McLaggen and then back at me.

Dumbly I nodded and moved so that he could get through and McLaggen moved too, one step closer to me as he slipped his hand in to mine.

"Hermione? What do you say?" McLaggen asked, grinning at me. I wished he would quit gripping my hand so tight. I felt someone watching me but I couldn't look because I knew that it was Malfoy.

"I'm sorry McLaggen. I can't. I've asked someone already." I lied.

"Aw, c'mon. Ditch him. Come with me."

I frowned. "No, I can't ditch him. I'm sorry."

McLaggen squeezed my hand tighter and stepped closer that there was no space between us. And to my luck, behind me was a book shelf.

"McLaggen, get away. I said, I'm not going with you. _Get away_." I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. He slowly snaked his other arm around my waist. I felt his breath on my face.

Suddenly a hand grabbed McLaggens collar and pushed him away from me, releasing me from his winding arms. Cormac staggered as Malfoy menacingly glared at him, gripping his collar tighter. A wand was pointing not too far away.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't want to go with you." Malfoy growled under his breath. Malfoy had grown so tall the past few months that he leered over Cormac. Cormac squirmed but nodded. With a final glare, Malfoy released him. He had a murderous look on his face, something I'd never seen before. It looked scary. Malfoy grabbed my hand, his palm cool on my sweaty ones and he dragged me away from Cormac. Malfoy rounded on to me.

"Did that ****ing pervert do anything to you?" he demanded, still holding my hand.

"No, no. I'm fine. And, Merlin! Watch your language!"

"Oh, is that all you can say? Watch my language? You should have been careful not to run in to that creep … and all you can say is to watch my-"

I cut him off as I hugged him. I have no idea what made me do it. But all I know is I suddenly felt an urge to hug him, my savior. And he cared. He actually cared! Malfoy was surprised as I squeezed a hug, with my arms wrapped around his neck. He awkwardly put his arms around my waist. I hugged him tighter, feeling my heart flipping and my face blushing.

"Thank you." I said pulling away from him.

"Well, that's better." He murmured. I noticed his pale cheek going to an adorable shade of pink. I couldn't help but smile.

Malfoy took my hand and sort of gave a squeeze. "It's been a while huh?" he had a little frown on his face.

"Yeah, a while"

"What brought you here?" Malfoy asked as we sort of strolled, and mind you, through a FREAKING library.

"Thought I'll catch up with ya."

Malfoy smiled in a shy sort of way, his eyes cast down at his shoes. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off as I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Harry, looking flustered.

"Hermione, I just thought of someone to ask to the party. I need your help." Harry said breathlessly. Then he noticed Malfoy, holding my hand. "Uh… are you busy?"

I glanced at Malfoy, who gave a squeeze to my hand and let it go. "No, I'm not busy. Let's go." I said, smiling. I started to follow Harry wondering who Harry was gonna ask, suddenly a thought struck me. I stopped and turned to look around at Malfoy who was still looking at me. He was staring strongly in to my eyes. I paused.

"Malfoy? Do wanna go with me to the Slug Party?"

He couldn't help smirk. "Sure"

Ginny was annoyed. When I dreamily told her what happened she blurted; "Merlin. Hermione! I told you to follow him to clarify your feelings with each other, NOT to ask him out on a date"

So what? Its just sounded the same as if he liked me when he said yes. So sue me.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be I guess. It was supposed to be like, me coming over to the great hall to find Malfoy standing there and then be graciously escorted to the floor where the slug party was or whatever. But no, when I came to the entrance hall, where Malfoy and I had agreed to meet, Malfoy wasn't there. It was after 15 minutes that he appeared. I was sort of pissed off at first but when I saw Malfoy, my breath caught. Malfoy was wearing a dark emerald robe and his hair was brushed carelessly, that it looked perfect. Waiting for fifteen minutes was definitely worth it.

But he didn't look cheerful. That was bummer number two. He just said, a "sorry, I'm late" and an impatient "lets go" and started making his way beside me to the party. The first few seconds I was too mesmerized with his… beauty that I didn't mind his blunt greeting, or whatever you call it. But then I realized that he could at least hold my hand as we went or start a bit of a chat or something. Why aren't you holding my freaking hand? I wanted to scream at him. I looked closer at his pale face and noticed he sort of looked… irritated. Had it being a good idea asking him? Did he actually want to come? Maybe he's thinking it's a total waste of time. I thought feeling a bit infuriated. I glared at his brooding face. But he had bothered to dress up….. SO damn WELL. So, what was wrong with him? Why does he have to be so … moody? For a few seconds of amusement I pictured Mad-Eye Moody's face on Malfoy. Suddenly I wondered what REALLY was wrong with Malfoy. I wonder if some slytherin threatened him. Had something come up? Something dangerous?

The slug party was at Slughorns office. When we arrived at the door, music and lights were streaming out to the dark halls and everything sounded merry. I sort of stopped and hesitated. Malfoy stopped and looked at me.

"Granger?"

I looked at him for a while. "Do you really want to go, Malfoy? I mean, it's okay, I guess, if you want to spend your night doing something else if you think this is a waste of time."

Malfoy stared at me. He slipped his hand in to mine to my surprise and looked deeply in to my eyes. I prepared myself to hear something really, really sweet escape from his lips.

"Granger, you're…." I sort of held my breath.

What?

I'm beautiful?

Too good to miss a date?

The best date?

"Nuts"

Wow. So much for 'really, really sweet'. I glared at him and he tried to hold his smirk back, which he failed. But he still kept his hand on mine. Then he gently dragged me in to the party.


	9. 9 Slug Party

9. Slug Party

We first ran in to Harry who had a dreamy looking Luna by his side. I had being surprised that he had thought of her, yet I was pleased. Luna didn't take it to her head when she was asked to go with Harry. She was happy. And Harry was relieved that she hadn't been that fussy. When we saw them, I saw Luna talking about something, and Harry raptly listening to her.

"Hey, Harry." I greeted. Harry looked startled at my sudden arrival. He smiled.

"Hey, Hermione. Looking good" he said and I blushed.

"Thanks Harry. You don't look too bad." I turned to Luna " Hey. Luna. Your dress looks… striking." I said politely.

"Thank you. Hello, Draco." She said suddenly reminding me that Malfoy was standing behind me.

"Uh. Hi." Malfoy said, probably surprised that Luna was calling him Draco, instead of "Malfoy"

"I like your eyes." Luna said randomly. Malfoy glanced at me as if to say 'what's wrong with her?'

But Luna didn't wait for a reply. "Ooooh, I love this song. Lets dance!" she squealed and dragged Harry on to the dance floor.

And sad to say, next I found myself plunging in to a deep mass of boredom. I'm serious. We just walked around, chatted a bit with some people, ate and drank. I asked Malfoy if he wanted to dance and he said for me to go on. Go on? Go on with whom? If he meant me to go and dance alone, he was crazy. So I stood beside him like a dummy.

What the hell was up with Malfoy? I asked again if we could dance. This time he just bluntly refused with this odd expression on his face. It hurt me. Didn't he like me the way I was thinking he was? Again I was starting to doubt. _Stop thinking like that. You don't know what Malfoy is going through. Just be patient and give him a chance. There's something up and sooner or later, he will tell you. _ I convinced myself as I stood beside him. But nevertheless frankly, I did feel pissed off.

Thankfully Harry asked me for a dance and we goofed around. Harry was such a lousy dancer that it was fun. Then I rushed off to the washroom seeing Cormac heading my way. After making sure he was off somewhere 20 meters away from me, I headed to find Malfoy. Then I met Ginny. We chatted for a bit and Dean took her away to dance. So I gloomily watched the others dance, feeling bored by every passing minute. Where was Malfoy?

"What have you done to him?"

I turned startled, to see Blaise Zabini, beside me. He was awfully tall and incredibly handsome, probably his stunning looks from his mother. He was holding a drink in his hand, staring at the people dancing.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. What have you done to Malfoy?"

"Does it look like I have done something?"

"I'm the one asking the questions, Granger."

"Well, I have no idea what you mean. I've done nothing to him."

"He's certainly acting odd."

"You mean, he's more civil than the evil cockroach he was."

Zabini smirked. "Yeah, something like that. He's acting like a bloody Hufflepuff."

"And I assume that's supposed to be an insult to you Slytherins."

"Yeah, it is. What good are they?"

"They are so much better."

"Why aren't you dancing?"

I raised an eyebrow. Wow, I'm having another civil conversation with a slytherin. Zabini didn't seem to be trying to get at me.

"I want to, but I don't have anyone to dance with. Malfoy's all grumpy and grouchy." I said truthfully.

"What's wrong with him?"

"What do you care? Aren't you all mad at him?"

"Look, Granger. When it comes to Draco we are on the same page. I know you care about him and I do too. I bloody well don't care who he likes and who he hates but I'm trying to make sure he doesn't go and kill himself"

"He's not that…"

"Yes, he was. He once asked me how someone would aim a killing curse at themselves."

I stared at Zabini shocked.

"Oh Merlin…."

"Well, that was at the beginning. But now he seems better, after he started to hang out with you. Even though I don't like the idea much, you're making him better. Just keep an eye on him, okay?"

I looked at Zabini. That was so sweet. There was someone who was actually looking out for Malfoy. I nodded and smiled a little.

"Sure."

We silently watched the other people. Then Zabini turned to me.

"You wanna dance?"

I stared at him. Was he serious?

"Don't you have your own date?"

"She doesn't want to dance. She's being a hell of a bore. And I don't think Malfoy's gonna come around."

"Well, I guess so…. If you don't mind"

" To be frank, nah…"

The music was a fast paced one. Zabini pulled me in to the thick part of the crowed and whooped. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help grin. This was one crazy dude. And he was pretty good at dancing too. We danced for sometime, twirled, twisted and jumped. We joked around at the people around us. They were looking at us curiously. Well, mostly at me. I ignored them.

As I danced I couldn't help wonder how things turned out. Suddenly here I was dancing with a Slytherin and I've always thought Zabini was another of those Slytherins with puffed up ego. When the music was over, a slow song started to play. We smiled, panting. He casually put his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his broad shoulders.

"You know Granger. You're not bad. I don't blame Malfoy hanging around you. You're cool for a book worm."

"You're not bad, yourself. I thought you were insufferable like any other Slytherin."

Zabini chuckled.

"Surprise, surprise Granger."

"Well, I do admit it was a surprise seeing how normal you turn out to be."

"So you thought I was abnormal? Thought I had an extra arm hidden some where, eh?"

We laughed at the though of it.

"_Blaise." _

We turned to see Malfoy looking icily at us. His lips were set in a firm line.

"Mind if I have my girl back?" he asked smoothly and I almost choked the air I was breathing. His girl? Did I hear right?

"Sure." Zabini said looking secretly amused. "Nice meeting you, Hermione."

I grinned. "You too, Blaise."

I watched him make his way out of the crowd that I didn't notice that Malfoy was looking at me in this odd way. I turned to him. 

"Where were you?" I asked curiously, still hearing an echo of his voice saying 'my girl' over and over again.

"Not far. What did he want?" he whispered, as he stepped closer to me to give space to the people who were dancing.

"To dance."

He looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, right. I'm serious. What did he want? Is he spying on me again?"

"Well, I call it looking out for you."

"So he is spying." Malfoy seethed, hatred in his eyes.

"No, he's concerned about you!"

"Bullshit. What else did he want from you? Did he pour you insane ideas?"

"Merlin! He wanted to dance!" I was annoyed. "Since you didn't want to dance and since his date wasn't fun either, we decided to enjoy the night." I said icily.

"Oh, so I'm not fun?"

"I'm starting to think so."

Without a warning, he gently took my hand and he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me suddenly to him that his face was inches away from mine.

"You wanna dance?" There was a slight smirk on his lips.

I smiled shyly, suddenly feeling numbed as I slid my hand on his shoulder. "I guess you're not too late."

We danced slow, swaying, his face tucked by the side of my forehead. Constantly I heard him humming the song as we danced, sending shivers down my spine. I took a shaky breath.

"You look beautiful tonight, Granger."

He whispered in my ears so softly, and then he withdrew his face to look at me. I stared at him, sort of surprised at what he said and also something warm and fuzzy bubbling inside me.

"You'll be there for me, right?" he asked, childishly but his eyes expressed so much more.

"Always." I said resting my head on his chest. I loved him so bad.

I felt his body relax against mine. We swayed to the music, holding on to each other. Even though how menacing and intimidating Malfoy could be, he now was like a helpless kid I had to take care of. I closed my eyes. I wanted this moment to last. But unfortunately the music faded and I had to look up at Malfoy. He was looking else where with a far away expression.

"Hey, you wanna head back?" I asked softly and Malfoy's attention came back to me.

"Do you?"

"Well, I'm starting to feel tired."

"Yeah….. Me too."

So after letting Harry and Ginny know we were going, we left. I asked if Malfoy didn't want to tell Blaise but he scowled a 'no'. When we reached the entrance hall where we had to part, Malfoy pulled my hand to his lips and gently kissed my fingers. I blushed. We said good night and departed. My hand still felt tingly where his lips had touched.


	10. 10 Odd

**Hope you'll not be disappointed**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Odd<strong>

"Gosh, I wish you'd come, Hermione. How am I going to survive without you? The only ally I'll have will be Ginny." Harry complained, sort of dramatically, that morning at the breakfast table, before they were to be taken to Kings' Cross Station for the Christmas holidays.

"No, the rest of the Weasleys will be there. I'm sure they'll think Ron's being ridiculous. And frankly, Harry...I know you miss Ron. Wrap it up during the Christmas vacation. I think I'll try again to put a truce. I'm so tired of this." I said, before taking a bite from my toast.

"Yeah, I know…" Harry sighed. "But c'mon Hermione. Accio your trunk or something and come."

"I can't Harry. What would happen to Malfoy? I can't leave him alone."

"Oh, all right. Whatever. You really have it bad for him."

I blushed. So he had figured it out…..

"I want to help him."

"You're not denying it though."

"Well, I guess its no use denying. I'm pretty much obvious I guess."

"I won't deny that." Harry said with a chuckle.

After we ate breakfast we headed back to the common room and I helped him to sort out the books he was going to need during the vacation. Snape wasn't giving any Christmas break like the other teachers. After that we went downstairs. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Malfoy somewhere. I hadn't seen him during breakfast and it was starting to worry me. I remembered his look yesterday night, at the party. He had something clearly on his mind. But I couldn't smile at the thought of his little kiss and how he held me when we danced. He must be feeling something. Definitely. A guy wouldn't usually do that… do they?

Later I walked with Harry to the entrance to say good bye. I saw Ginny already there, with a bag slung on her shoulder. Ron was a few feet away, saying a silent farewell to lavender. Ginny wasn't that mushy. She just gave a peck on Dean's lips.

"Have a good holiday, okay?" I said giving a tight hug to Harry.

"You too. Be good and be careful." Harry said ruffling my hair. I grinned. Even though I was older, Harry was like an elder brother I've always wanted. Ginny came over and hugged me.

"Can't you ditch him?" she asked hopefully.

"No, no way. Have a good holiday Ginny. I'll miss you." I said with a smile.

They smiled and started walking away to the carriages.

I turned around to head back when I saw Malfoy, with his hands in his pockets, coming over towards me. I smiled at him. But he didn't see me. He was looking at the procession walking away. He passed me, as if I was invisible.

"Oi, Potter!" he called out. I watched curiously. What was happening? Harry turned around surprised to see Malfoy coming over to him. I couldn't hear but Malfoy said something. Then Harry urged the others to go on. And then they started to talk, they're heads bent. It looked sort of serious. And definitely weird. What was going on?

I walked over to them puzzled. But was it me, or did Malfoy and Harry stop talking when I came?

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking at both their faces, which looked identically serious.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Malfoy asked me coolly.

The way he said it, it felt like an ice cold pin had pierced in my heart. I narrowed my eyes at him. I was about to tell something nasty before Harry cut him off.

"Don't worry Hermione. Snape just gave me a message. That's all." He said with weak smile glancing at Malfoy … bemused.

I wasn't sure but I knew I wasn't getting anything out of them. Harry, with a quick smile and wave, left to join the others. Draco watched him for a second and turned to leave. There was something definitely wrong. And _hello? Your date last night is right here! _I wanted to say. I sighed. I guess I'll have to be patient. I hurried to keep up beside Malfoy.

"What was that about?"

"Eh?"

"Was it really a message by Snape?"

"Of course it was. What's bothering you, Granger?"

"Well, it's sort of bothering me that you just went off and talked to Harry, voluntarily. And that you just seem to find me invisible. And your mood is getting sullen by the day." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Oh."

And that's all he said.

"Where were you during breakfast?"

"I had my detention."

Of course.

"Is that all? Malfoy, is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Like you drilling me with questions?"

_Ouch._ That was the second time. I think Malfoy sensed it when I didn't say anything.

"Hey, I still have your book. C'mon, I'll give it back to you." He said, and lightly touched my elbow. The little anger I had, evaporated.

We made our way through the almost empty corridors. I followed him as we headed towards the entrance of the dungeons. Malfoy suddenly stopped suddenly.

"Stay here." His voice was weirdly firm so I didn't argue that I knew where the slytherin common room was and I might as well guess the password.

Malfoy went off and I patiently waited for him, trying to remember what book he had borrowed from me. Was it Jane Eyere? Or Oliver Twist? Or had it being one of the Shakespeare books? I heard footsteps and thought it was Malfoy but it was some slytherin girl who glared at me like "what the hell are you doing here?" I hoped that Malfoy would come quickly before any other rowdy slytherins decided to come and assault me or something.

"Why, hello!"

I looked at the source of the voice. Blaise grinned at me.

"Lost?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, just waiting for Malfoy. He went to get this book he borrowed from me."

"Oh, so it's you who's being giving all those mental books."

"Mental?"

"Yeah, all he does when he comes to the common room or dorm is read some bloody book. Geesh."

I laughed. "He'll be smarter than you before you know it."

"Nah, that ain't happening."

Just then Malfoy appeared. I noticed his face grow hard when he saw Blaise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his voice sounded dangerous.

"Talking with your cute friend." Blaise said with a wink at me. I couldn't help blush.

"Too bad I have to take her away from you."

Before I knew it Malfoy grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I saw Blaise's confused face as I was dragged away.

Malfoy slowed down as we got near the great hall.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't like when he's with… He's bad, granger. Stay away from him."

"What? He seemed pretty alright to me…"

"Well, you don't know him, do you? I've known him for six years."

"Yeah,….. but ….he doesn't seem bad. Heck, he was way better than _you_ when I met him first."

I realized I just had said the wrong thing. Malfoy looked like something had gone really really cold.

"Granger, just stay away from him." Malfoy said in a low voice, and he pushed my book to my hands and after a second of glancing deep in to my eyes, he strode off.

I looked at the book with anger. Malfoy had no right to tell me who to hang out with and who not to. He had borrowed "Pride and Prejudice". That was what his problem was. His over blown ego and his selfish opinions. I fumed as I went off to my dorm thinking how nasty Malfoy was, forgetting for that moment that he was going through a hard time.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry, <em>

_How are you? How is your stay at the Weasley's? I'm sure it's delightful. I'm doing fine here. Keeping myself busy with all those homework from Snape. Promise me that you'll get them done as soon as you can, Harry. You can't slack even if it's the holidays. Anyway, what did Malfoy tell you? I know it's not a message from Snape. It looked far more serious than that. Why aren't you telling me? Anyway talking about Malfoy, he's acting really odd. He rarely talks to me, I rarely see him anymore and now I regret staying. Oh, what am I saying? I'm so horrible. It's sort of hard trying to understand him though. Well, give my regards to the Weasleys. Are you and Ron in speaking terms? I hope you have a good Christmas. Hope you'll like my present. _

_Love_

* * *

><p><em>Hermione<em>

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm fine, Hermione. So is everybody else. Ginny told you to send her a letter. It's being nice meeting the Weasleys. Fred and George brought tons of stuff from their shop. We played around in them. Wish you were here. And YEAH, Ron and I ….. How do you say? Patched up? Yeah. We played Quiddich and well, then it got us talking and….. You get the picture. Alright, alright Hermione. Don't worry. We'll be doing the homework as soon as I send this letter. I hope you relax during the holidays. You know what relaxing is, don't you? And about what Malfoy said, you're right; it's not anything to do with Snape. But it's not my story to tell. And besides it's too risky telling you through owls. Some one might see it. I'll tell you after I come. Have a good Christmas too. I hope Malfoy's not being an ass. _

_Love_

_Harry_

_P.S. - You'll definitely like my present. _

* * *

><p>Had he being jealous? Is that why he made such a big deal about me talking to Blaise? Did he think that all those good looks were going to make me fall for some other guy and like Malfoy less? It was ridiculous. But then again, it was another sign that Malfoy liked me. I couldn't help smile. But did he have to avoid me? Did he have to act like that he didn't exist anymore in my life, as if we've never grown to be friends? There would be a couple of times where we ended up in the same section in the library or end up patrolling the same hallway. Then he would raise his hand in greeting, ask how I was doing and say that he had a lot to work and walk off. His eyes would go soft when he saw me but every time he talked, it sounded sort of strained. Maybe he's already recovered. Maybe he didn't need my help or company anymore.<p>

And then there was the way he looked at Blaise. The way his silver blue eyes shone with a queer kind of hate mixed with distrust. Blaise didn't seem to be aware of it. He didn't suspect that Malfoy seemed to hate the guts out of him. And he definitely didn't feel the same about Malfoy. But that Christmas Eve evening, I ran in to Blaise. He gaped at me first.

"What? Why? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no, you look great. Hey, Hermione."

"Are you okay? You look sort of tensed up."

"Do I? Huh, wonder why….."

"Blaise, seriously. Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why- Why shouldn't I be?"

I frowned at his face. Then he sighed.

"Hermione, there's…" his face looked conflicted. Then he finally added, "Nothing."

But I couldn't help noticing that the "nothing" sounded more like "something"

* * *

><p>Christmas. It was curious but nice how I often woke up on Christmas with a smile. After quickly changing I went downstairs to see a delightful sight of presents. I scanned the pile slowly and found a bunch of presents with my name labeled, in a corner. I couldn't help grin. I quietly tiptoed around the presents, careful not to thread on any and careful not to wake anybody up. Apparently I was the first one awake. I didn't understand why nobody felt like waking up at seven o'clock. It was so peaceful.<p>

Anyway, I grabbed one present and opened it. It was from Hagrid. In really scrawny handwriting, it said "Merry Christmas, Hermione! P.S- You write with it". I checked his package to see what he was talking about. I opened the box and saw a bright pink feather. NO WAY! How had Hagrid got hand on this? It was a quill out of a Fwooper's feather. I had read about those beautiful birds, which it's noise drove you to insanity. I moved to the next package. I opened it and found a bunch of muggle books. Mom and dad. They definitely knew that I missed the muggle books.

"Thank you…" I murmured, as I carefully placed it aside. I grabbed the other present, and gently took off the wrapping. Golden letters gleamed at me; "The Riddles of Wizard Kind". Harry was right. I loved his gift. One by one I opened the other gifts, some from my aunts and uncles, sent through my parents, some from other friends; Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a pale blue sweater. The twins had sent some stuff from their shop but I reminded myself to put them away. I didn't trust them. I found Ginny's present; a cute pair of earrings. I looked around. _I think that's it_, I thought. But to my surprise there was a little gift from someone else. Malfoy. It was wrapped in a shiny green paper, really neatly. I gently unwrapped it, afraid that I might spoil it. I opened the box. A silver bracelet lay inside it. There was nothing on it. It was just a silver strand with a clasp but I couldn't help smiling. I loved it. I took it out and put it on my wrist. Suddenly little crystal flowers appeared from it and dangled around my wrist. I watched at it fascinated. I quickly checked out the box. There was a slip of paper. It said "The Emotion Band". It was a bracelet which changed according to how you felt. Tears sprung in to my eyes.

"_I love it Malfoy." _I put the gift carefully away and looked around. Was that it? Yup, it was. I sighed. Ron still hated me I guess.

I went downstairs for breakfast, smiling brightly at everyone who greeted me. The day was beautiful and the atmosphere was merry. The decorations were shining brighter. I hoped to glimpse Malfoy somewhere to thank his gift but he was again, a no show. I quickly had my breakfast and decided to spend the morning to read my newly gotten book from mom and dad. I went to the dorm again and headed back, debating if to read in the library or in the great hall. But as I walked I ran in to Blaise.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Blaise said cheerfully. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was having the ecstasy today.

"Merry Christmas to you too. You look super happy"

"Well why not?"

I laughed. Yeah, why not? "Sorry I couldn't get you anything. You should've warned me that you're normal…. Like two months ago."

"Ah, no problem. You can worry about it next year." He said with a grin. "But….. In fact_ I_ do have something for you."

I was surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah." He said and he reached out behind my ear and drew out a beautiful flower. Not a normal flower but one glowed in different colours. I stared at it speechless. Blaise tucked it behind my ear and grinned. "Not bad, Miss Granger. You look quite enchanting."

I grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Zabini. You have definitely enchanted me." I said with a curtsy. Blaise bowed flamboyantly. I couldn't help giggle.

"Would you like me to escort you to….." Blaise glanced at the book in my hand, "...ah, the library?" He offered his arm.

"Well, I would like that." I said stifling a laugh and linking my arm through his. Ignoring the curious/sour/shocked looks from the others, we made our ways to the library talking about what we got for Christmas.

"Draco gave you a bracelet?" Blaise said abruptly when I mentioned it to him, as we got to the library.

"Yeah…." I couldn't help notice his expressions hardening. This was the first time Blaise had reacted this way towards Malfoy.

"What is he playing at?" Blaise muttered to himself.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Is there something going on that I should know?" I asked quickly thinking about what Blaise had told me at the Christmas party.

"Nah, it's nothing Hermione." Blaise said hurriedly. "I should be going. See you later." With a little salute, Blaise was gone.

I didn't know what to make out of it. It was not only Malfoy who was acting odd, now it was Blaise too. What was going on with these Slytherins? Then suddenly a thought came to me. Did Blaise fancy me by any chance? I wondered with dismay. If so it was going to be so complicated. He was pretty friendly. But I couldn't have it. I like Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy knew that Blaise liked me. That explained why Malfoy was acting as if he hated Blaise. I sighed. Oh Merlin…

I sat by the furthest corner of the library and made myself to push away further thoughts about Blaise. I could think about it later. I didn't even know for sure that he liked me but something told me that he did. I started reading my book and I didn't know how many hours went by when a hand descended on my shoulder. I almost shrieked.

"Merlin, Malfoy! You scared me!" I chided but Malfoy just gave a smirk. The smirk I hadn't seen for a long time. The nice smirk I had missed.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

I smiled. "Merry Christmas. Thank you for that bracelet. I love it." A warmth I hadn't had washed over me

The other corner of his smirk widened. "Likewise. Well, not for a bracelet but for your magic quill. What's that you reading?"

"A book I got for Christmas."

"Can't wait, huh?"

"Yeah… You want it some other time?"

He grinned. "Sure." The Malfoy today reminded me of the Malfoy two months ago, not the one last week. "Cute flower." He suddenly said.

"Oh…..Thanks." I almost forgot I was wearing it. No wonder everyone had looked at me as if I was Luna Lovegood. "Blaise's Christmas present." I said before I could stop myself. Shoot, I shouldn't have told that. I watched Malfoy's demeanor flicker from his bright mood to something close to icy. His smile became less wide.

"How thoughtful." he said as he sat beside me. I was glad that he hadn't decided to leave but I still could sense the tension.

"Why do you hate him?" I sort of blurted.

"You don't know him. He's up to something. I know it."

"What do you mean?"

"He … I once….. I just know. Instincts…Just- just keep a distance from him. I noticed you with him a couple of days ago. "

"Well, he's nice and I don't have anybody else to be with me. I was lonely."

"I was there."

"Were you? Because every time I looked around you were nowhere to be seen. The little time I talk to you, you disappear off because you have something to do. You can't say you were there, Malfoy. I'm not blaming you. You must have lots of better things to do but that doesn't mean I have to stay abandoned. That's why I was with Blaise." I said gently, trying not to sound angry.

"I…" he sighed. "C'mon, lets have lunch." He said getting up. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He still held my hand as we walked through the library. I felt myself growing warmer. But as we walked the corridors, he let go my hand abruptly. A bunch of slytherins were gathered a few feet away. I couldn't help wonder since when Malfoy had bothered what the Slytherins thought. He didn't usually.

When we arrived to the great hall, Malfoy gave a slight smile.

"See you later, Granger."

"Yeah."

Malfoy went off and I started my way towards the Gryffindor table, looking away when I saw Blaise staring at me. Then I noticed some other people looking at me too and where I had being standing. I wondered what it was and looked back. Right above where I had being, was a mistletoe hanging.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the late update. Half way writing it I sort of lost hope in it. Is this a story worth finishing? You tell me. I will update next after seeing what you guys think. <strong>

**Thank you for reviewing the last few chapters (if you reviewed)! They kept me going. I love you guys!**


	11. 11 Truth

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Truth<strong> 

I couldn't help wondering. What would have happened if Malfoy had noticed the Mistletoe before we parted? Would he have kissed me? On the lips? Or the cheek like most guys do, when they end up under the mistletoe with total strangers? But I wasn't a stranger. He knew me. I wonder what his lips… Whoa! What was I thinking? I've never thought like this before. I must be going all loony in the head. _Because of Malfoy_. I couldn't help but smile.

The next morning, I went down for breakfast. I didn't know why I glanced at the Slytherin table when I knew that Malfoy wouldn't be there. He never showed up for breakfast, at least when I came. I assumed he must come a lot later because well, he simply can't skip breakfast. And since I came early, I always miss him. After gulping down a muffin and a toast, I headed off to the library. Sooner or later Malfoy was bound to come to the library. He always did. Sighing happily, I fingered the bracelet around my wrist which he gave me.

I sat down and pulled out the book I had begun to read. It wasn't long before there was a sudden commotion.

"PEEVES! I said stop it right now!" it was a bit amusing but McGonagall was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No can do, Minny!" The poltergeist hooted with laughter. In his hand was a wand. I had no idea whose it was, but I knew if Peeves had a wand it wasn't going to be a good idea to stay anywhere around him.

Sure enough, Peeves was pointing at random students and shrieking out spells, which surprisingly, he knew. Taken by surprise, the spells hit them, some in the face, some in the arms, some in places a bit too personal. I shut my book and stuffed it in my bag. Taking out my wand I wondered, if I could try disarming him. I pointed at the ghost—was this possible to disarm a ghost?—and yelled "Experlliarmus!"

I thought the wand flew out of his hands but Peeves had actually seen me. Crap.

"Thought to disarm me, eh? Try now! Now! Now! Now!" Peeves punctuated every 'now' with a spell. Startled I blocked them. Merlin knew what kind of spells he was aiming at me. So far I saw people leaving the library with swollen eyes and heads, some puking, some unconscious and some laughing a bit too much. Probably a cheering charm.

"Peeves!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, shooting a spell at him. Thankfully his attention diverted to her and I took that chance to get out of the library before anything happened. Then I remembered. "Bloody Baron." I muttered heading off towards the dungeon to find him. Hopefully I'll run in to Malfoy.

I shivered as I headed towards the particular corridor where it lead to the Slytherin common room. It felt weird going alone. I wished I would run in to Malfoy before I found the Baron. That ghost made me nervous. I looked around, peeking in to some deserted classrooms to see whether the baron was there. Suddenly I collided in to Malfoy.

Sorry, correction: I collided in to Blaise. I was hoping it was Malfoy.

"Whoa, hey. What are you doing here? Snooping around?" He asked playfully.

"No, I want the baron. Help me find him."

"The baron? Why the bloody hell would you want him? I'm a lot better." Blaise winked.

I stared at him. Was he actually flirting with me? I slapped his arm. "No, stupid. I'm serious." I said walking along, checking the cupboards. "Peeves is going berserk in the library. He's got hold of a wand. We need the Baron before he blows up the school."

"That'll be fun. No more homework."

I rolled my eyes but Blaise continued to search with me.

"Look, go check the common room." I suggested.

"He isn't there. I just came from there."

"Then where the hell is he?"

"I dunno. It's not like I keep track where the bloody Bloody Baron is, do I?"

I sighed.

"Oh, wait. Look there he—OI, BARON!" Blaise yelled running off to a silver form gliding through the wall.

I followed him until he stopped in front of the gaunt and creepy ghost. A shiver ran through me as I felt a sudden chill in the area. Bloody Baron's empty eyes somehow managed to pierce its gaze through Blaise. Then it fell on me, making me shudder. Without thinking twice I slipped my hand in to Blaise's. He was taken aback but then he gave it a reassuring squeeze. His hand felt warm, making me glad that I bumped in to him.

"So…" Blaise started uneasily. "How you doing, man?" He gave a shaky laugh. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

The Bloody Baron raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" His voice was icy.

I took a deep breath of cold air. "Peeves is being insufferable again. He's got hold of a wand and he's wrecking the whole place. I think the staff needs your assistance." I said primly. Blaise gave me look that said _Really?_

The ghost sighed. A cool breeze blew. "That idiot." He muttered and glided right through us, leaving us shivering as the cold washed through us.

"Git. He knows we hate that." Blaise scowled.

I chuckled. "Well, that was easy."

"Everything is when you're with me, you should know that." Blaise said with a smirk as we started heading back. He swung his arm which held my hand as we went. "So whatcha wanna do? Wanna go to Hogsmead?"

I frowned. "You can't go to Hogsmead unless it's scheduled on a weekend."

"So we sneak out."

"Definitely not!"

"Oh whatever, Miss Prefect. Why don't we then spend our miserable time in the wonderfully boring library?"

I punched his arm playfully, though his arm was, like, really hard. But he still flinched. "It'll be less like a library with Peeves around."

"Ha!" Blaise said suddenly, stopping. "I've an idea. Hermione Granger, I challenge you to a game of Wizard Chess!" he declared dramatically.

I smirked. "Not bad. Bring it on." I said challengingly.

"You go on to the Great Hall, I'll bring the Board. Trust me, Granger. I'm good."

"I've observed better." I said thinking of our first year and Ron.

Blaise headed off to another section of corridors as I went on my way. I wanted to quickly get away from these miserable hallways with the lack of light, and lack of life. The people in the paintings hardly moved. The classes were barely used that cobwebs hung around them. I peeked in to classroom. It was huge enough but not very 'user-friendly'. I didn't understand how the Slytherins could bare such a gloomy place for their common room to be in.

Suddenly I caught a movement in a class room as I was walking past it. Hoping that I was imagining it I peeked in to check.

I froze.

I hadn't being imagining. My mouth went dry and my eyes went wide. I was looking at the most damned thing I've ever seen. I kept myself from gasping or letting any kind of noise out. My hands balled in to fists as I watched. And watched and watched. Unable to move. The bracelet in my left wrist sprouted prickly thorns.

What the hell?

What the bloody hell?

My heart was beating like crazy. I walked away from the class room, hurrying my pace as what I had seen played again and again in my mind. I managed to arrive near the great hall but it was too crowded. I wanted somewhere empty, somewhere nobody was there… The sun was shining outside, and the snow lay on the ground in a white blanket flawless. I trudged through them, not even properly dressed for the cold. I didn't care. I was too confused. I made my way to the first place I thought of. By the lake, under the beech tree. I cast a charm so that my butt won't get wet when I sat down. I slumped on the dry snow and finally broke in to sobs that I had been holding wondering '_how the hell could he?' _I kept seeing it. Like it was haunting me.

Malfoy snogging a girl. Draco FREAKING Malfoy kissing a girl with brown flowing hair, as if _I_ had never existed.

Suddenly it explained it all. Why he avoided me the past few weeks. Why he came late for breakfast. Why he had disappeared off during the Christmas party. Why he had dropped my hand in front of the Slytherins that yesterday. Why I had rarely seen him.

Because of that girl who had obviously captured his heart.

Merlin… I felt empty. I felt as if something had blown in to me hard and grabbed something, making me incomplete. Broken.

_Why did we hold hands then? _

_Why did you agree to come to the party with me? _

_Why did you kiss my hand, hold me gently as we danced? _

_Why did you make me promise to be there for you when obviously there was some one else for you? _

_Why did you bother give me such a wonderful present? _

_Why did you pretend that you were jealous when I was with Blaise? Were you? Were you? _

_Why did you make me feel special, like I was the only girl you thought of when you had some other girl to think about? _

_Why didn't you tell me?_

I sobbed and sobbed. I was suddenly a pathetic girl who could do nothing but cry. The bracelet now had blue crystals. I wanted someone here now. Someone I could talk to, someone who would hold me, and tell me that it was going to be alright, and mean it. I wanted Harry. Why couldn't he be there when I needed him the most?

"Oh, there you are! What the hell are you…..?" a voice called out behind me. I looked up to see Blaise staring at me take aback at the sight of me, my face dripping with tears.

"Merlin's Socks! What's going on?"

I took in a shaky breath. "I don't know what he's playing at."

It sounded familiar. _What is he playing at? _ What Blaise had said yesterday echoed in to me. I stared at Blaise as he sat beside me keeping his Wizard Chess set aside.

"You knew…." I said, frowning at Blaise.

"I knew? I knew what? I know a lot of things if you're wondering, but I don't know what you're talking about. What's going—"

"You knew about Malfoy and that girl with brown hair." I said accusingly.

Blaise was surprised at my outburst. "Damn….. You found out?"

I wiped my nose. "How could you? How could you not tell me? I thought you were my friend!"

"Bloody hell, I am!"

"Well, thanks for keeping me in the dark, being in league with Malfoy."

"Merlin! It wasn't my story to tell!"

I let out another sob. Blaise sighed.

"Look" he said. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry it had to happen to a wonderful girl like you. I was going to tell the first time I realized it but frankly I wasn't sure you had feelings for Draco."

"What do you mean? I thought it was obvious. And the way he did things he was…"

"Well, I thought he was just being a tad too charming, you know, before he started hanging out with Astoria."

"Who?"

"Her name's Astoria. Astoria Greengrass."

I took in a deep breath as I wiped my tears. "Greengrass? Daphne Greengrass's sister?" Blaise nodded. "Tell me about her."

"Well, I've told you she's boring…."

"Huh?" I was puzzled. Then I realized. "Oh, of course. She was your date."

"Crappy one. Wish I had asked you." Blaise muttered and despite the circumstance I chuckled. "Anyway, Astoria, well, I don't know how she and Draco got together. They would sit together in the common room. Astoria was always waiting till Draco's patrols finished. I didn't notice at first but then, after the dance Astoria told me she was with Draco, then it was a bit too hard to miss…"

Then I realized something else. "So that's why he wanted me to stay away from you. He knew that you knew about them. He was afraid that you'd tell me…"

"Why would he want to hide it from—"

"He was playing along with both of us." I said bitterly. "Gosh, I feel SO stupid! Why had I trusted him?"

"Damn, what a two faced bastard…." Blaise swore.

"I wish Harry was here."

"Why do you need Potter? I can punch Draco in the face if you want me to."

I smiled at him. "No. He's usually there when I'm like this." I frowned. "What a laugh. All this time I was defending Malfoy. Gosh, it'll be so humiliating when Ron and the others find out. I'm so naïve….. So blind….." New tears started to spill.

"I'm sorry Hermione…. I…." I was making Blaise awkward.

"I should've listened to Ron and the rest. They were right. He's a Malfoy! A bloody Slytherin, for Merlin's sake!"

"Hey, hey! Watch what you're saying." Blaise said suddenly. "Even Slytherins don't do anything low like that."

I smiled at him for a while. "Thank you."

"Okay….. I don't know why you're thanking me."

"For staying here with me and talking about this."

"Oh, right. That's what friends are for." He said. "You know, it's funny. Why isn't my butt getting wet?"

"I cast a charm."

"Of course. How so 'Granger' of you."

"Thank you."

"It's still not too late for a game of chess."

I smiled a little. "Okay, lets go." We stood up and started to head back. I knew that my face was still red and there still were streaks of tears on my cheek but yet I felt a bit better. Ignoring the looks I got from people who were chatting in the hallways, we headed towards the Great Hall. Then I saw him.

His snogging session with Astoria flashed in my mind. He was such a good actor. He knew so well to hide things if he wanted to. Malfoy was walking towards me, glaring at Blaise who was giving an equally dangerous scowl.

"Granger, come with me to the—"

SMACK, I slapped the bastard right across his face. He was shocked. He hadn't expected it. Served him right. His pale face flushed and he traced his fingers across his cheek.

"I thought you changed. But I guess you never do." I glowered.

He looked at me to Blaise. And then back at me, probably noting the tears that had come back in to my eyes.

"Sorry mate." Blaise growled and his fist hit Malfoy's jaw.

Then we left the miserable git kneeling in the hall, holding his jaw as we went off to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please Review!<strong>


	12. 12 Friends Again

_**Here's the new Chapter! Thank you for your reviews! It was very exciting to read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>12. Friends Again<strong>

I cried.

Even though slapping him and seeing him with an ugly bruise on the jaw was satisfying, Malfoy was still etched in my mind. I cried that evening and fell asleep without taking dinner. When I woke up the next day, it was really late. I cried some more as I took a shower.

When I came down for breakfast to my fury Astoria and Malfoy were sitting next to each other, eating together. I scowled and went straight to the Gryffindor table trying hard not to look at them. I realized that Astoria was the girl who had glared at me when I had being waiting for Malfoy to return his book the other week. I looked at the food on the table. Who was I kidding? I hardly had an apatite when I saw the two lovebirds. After failing to swallow a toast, I went to the library. But then he came too.

"Granger."

I shut my book and stood up collecting my bag.

"Look Granger. We need to talk." He grasped my arm.

I glared at his face, which I had being avoiding to look. That was one nasty bruise. Despite his bruise, he was still beautiful. I mentally slapped myself. "Talk? What's there to talk?" I wrenched my arm out of his hand.

"You don't know what's going on."

"I know enough."

"Look, about me and Astoria….."

Her name was like nails running on chalkboard. "I don't really care." I snapped trying to shake him off as I stepped out of the library.

"Of course, you do. That's why you smacked my face."

"No, I smacked your face because you were being a two faced lying bastard."

"It hurts."

"I'm glad it did."

"Damn it, Granger." He was now angry that I kept walking. He clasped his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Why can't you first stop and listen to me? Why can't you…"

"Because I'm done listening to you. You have Astoria for that. I'm done with you and your 'now-I-need-you, now-I-don't' act."

"I never said that I don't need you."

There was no anger in that statement. He said it sincerely which caught me off guard. I stared at him.

_And you snogged Astoria…_

I sighed. "Just leave me alone. I don't want you around me anymore. Go away." I pushed his hands away from me as tears started to smart my eyes.

"You said you'll be there for me." He said it softly that I wasn't sure if he actually said it as I walked away.

He didn't follow me this time.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Harry and Ginny till dinner. I stayed cooped up in my dorm all day, finishing my muggle novel. The one I had planned to give Malfoy after I had read it. I met Lavender and Parvati when they came to the dorm when they arrived to Hogwarts from their Christmas holiday. I hadn't noticed their trunks were on their beds till then. Parvati came and chatted with me for awhile to my surprise. It seemed like it had being ages since I talked to her. Then I realized that she had forgotten all about the 'anti-Hermione' act. She bubbled happily about her holiday and what she had got. Since I had nothing else to do, I listened to her, though feeling very grateful that she was talking to me again.<p>

I was even more surprised when Lavender asked me if I had a good holiday. Not in the spiteful way, but the nice way, the friendly kind. She then asked if her hair was okay and lastly complimented on the flower Blaise had given me which I had put it away on my dresser. I decided not to tell who gave it to me.

When I went downstairs I couldn't help grin when I saw Ginny and Harry. They waved at me. I saw Ron sitting next to Harry without any kind of expression. I decided to ignore him.

"Are you okay?" That was the first thing Harry asked me with a frown.

"Of course I'm okay!"

"Have you being sleeping?"

I ignored his question. I didn't know that it showed. Crying myself to sleep wasn't an ideal way of falling asleep.

"Hey, Ginny. Had a good time?" I said sitting beside Ginny feeling weird to sit back with them again. I was surprised when Dean and Seamus smiled at me. I ignored it too. Why were they suddenly friendly? Did they already know my row with Malfoy?

"Yeah, it was good. Why couldn't you come?" Ginny asked playfully.

I scowled. The things I had done for Malfoy…..

"Hermione?"

I couldn't believe I had actually stayed at Hogwarts FOR HIM.

"Hermione?"

I looked up surprised from the plate I had being serving. _Ron_ was talking _to me_.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He said with a slight smile, as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to say so. He handed me a package wrapped messily. I was surprised as I took it from him. I looked at it and then at him. He gestured me to open it. Carefully I opened it to find a battered looking book. It said "Hogwarts, A History". I quickly checked the date it was published. In the 1800s. My eyes gleamed as I looked at Ron.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I grinned. I've always wanted the old edition of that book. He grinned back at me and suddenly the thick ice there had being between us was broken. Suddenly we saw each other as friends. _It was that easy_.

"Glad you liked it. Look, Hermione. I'm really sorry about how I –"

"No, forget it Ron. We were being immature. I'm sorry too."

He grinned at me and I grinned back.

Then we fell in to a conversation about what they did at the Weasleys. As they related all the stuff they did, it made me swear mentally for being naïve and stupid and unnecessary. I swallowed away the sob that caught in my throat as I remembered the way Malfoy had being snogging Astoria. Putting the thought away with difficulty I focused on what Ron was saying. They did seem to have a load of fun.

"So" Ginny suddenly said. "How is Malfoy?"

I tensed a bit. I felt three pair of eyes boring in to me. I stabbed my fork in to the steak violently. "It's not my concern how he is." I said icily.

"Wait, I thought you…." Harry started.

"I had better things to worry about than Malfoy." I snapped.

They looked at me surprised.

"Hermione, did he do something to you?" Ron suddenly asked anxiously.

"Oh he did do something, alright." I said bitterly.

"That bloody ferret, that …." Ron got up, searching for Malfoy in the Slytherin table.

"Sit down Ron. Blaise and I took care of it." I said with a hollow laugh.

"Zabini? What does he have to do with it?" Harry asked puzzled, pulling Ron down to his seat. Just then Malfoy arrived to the Great Hall. He didn't glance at me or anywhere near me. I fumed.

"He gave Malfoy that." I said smiling, nudging my head at Malfoy.

"Whoa! That huge bruise?" Ron guffawed.

I nodded. I couldn't look at it now. Even though it made me feel even for what he did, I felt a tiny bit of guilt.

"Wicked" Ron said and Harry high-five 'd him. Ginny looked at the bruise with glee but she frowned when she saw my face. But she didn't say anything.

"So is it now you and Zabini?" Ron asked.

"We're friends if you're wondering. He's pretty cool."

"We're cooler."

"I wonder…..?"

"I knew it. Hemrione has being brainwashed by the Slytherins." Ron teased shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. But I realized something now. He had no problem with my friendship with a Slytherin.

When dinner was over I remembered to give a hug to Ron for his gift and as a 'welcome back' of a friend.

* * *

><p>The terms started.<p>

I didn't look at him. He ignored me. We passed the hallways without a glance. He walked the halls alone. I had Ginny or Ron or Harry or a couple of times, Blaise. I sat at the usual seats now. Between Harry and Ron and during Runes, I sat next to Blaise. I ignored Malfoy during potions and defense against dark arts. I suddenly was back to what I had being; popular. It was strange to be greeted in the morning and hear constant 'Hi's from the Gryffindors when I had got used to the silent treatment. I didn't bother to be disgusted. I needed all the friends I had to get over and forget Malfoy. It was still hard not to look around in the library to glimpse the pale blond head whenever I came.

Then I noticed.

Everyone ignored him. He was practically now all alone. Where was Astoria? I couldn't help wonder as I watched him sitting in the corridors, engrossed in a book. Wasn't she his girlfriend? How can she leave him alone like that?

Weeks passed.

I liked to think that I was over Malfoy. Over him; as in I didn't burst in to tears when I saw him. I rarely remembered what I had seen in that empty classroom. I was better at ignoring him. I was able to resist myself to look when somebody said his name. And I was able to get past him at the rare moments we ran in to each other without gazing at him. I did notice that his bruise was less visible now. But yet, to be honest, I still thought of him.

But one day, after a game of chess with Blaise I was heading to the prefects common room when Malfoy blocked my way. It had being a long time seeing him up this close that I couldn't help gasp. His eyes were hollow and he was sickly pale. I noticed that his hair had grown a lot longer than what I had seen last up close. His face was expressionless. And I stood there gazing at him wondering what happened to him.

He said something, but I wasn't listening.

I stared at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Stay away from Blaise."

I frowned. "Who are you to tell me who to stay with and not?" I shot at him.

"I'm serious, Granger. He's up to something."

"What do you mean up to something?"

"You think he's being friends with you because he likes you?"

I became angry. "Yeah, he likes me. Oh, so you think I'm not capable enough to make friends? You think that every one's friends with me because….. because of Harry?"

"Yeah, that's …"

"Get lost Malfoy. GET LOST. You know nothing about me. Why don't you go and bother someone else to death?" I tried to move but he blocked my path and stepped closer, causing me to take a startled step backwards.

"I'm serious, Granger."

"Are you?" I didn't know what to say. "Well, I'm not gonna take it seriously. All that time I trusted you, and you went and broke my trust….."

"Why do you have to get worked up about it?" His voice was louder, then suddenly it dropped to a whisper. "Why is such a big deal that Astoria and I snogged?"

I didn't know what he was trying to do as he moved closer to me. I didn't know why he was breaking my patched up wound. But I looked dead on to his eyes. "It was a big deal because I began to care for you too much." I whispered. "But now, you have the complete liberty to snog whoever you want. Cause I know when I'm not wanted" he seemed taken aback from what I said. "I'm over you." I wasn't sure what I was saying but I had just said it. There was no taking it back.

He seemed like he was too startled to say anything. He opened his mouth but closed it back again. I took this chance to shoulder pass him. Suddenly an enormous guilt swept through me.

"_You'll be there for me, right?" _

"_Always." _

I had meant it. And I had thought, no matter what I would stick with him. Breaking that kind of promise felt like a crime. I turned to look at him. He was starting to walk away.

"Malfoy."

He turned to me.

"But I _will _be there for you. I don't break promises."

Then I left.

* * *

><p>Things were chaotic. Snape was starting to give enormous amount of homework and the other teachers weren't helpful either. They mad e us do parchments and parchments of essay. And then there were those lessons Harry had with Dumbledore. Harry told me about the memories and I made sure to search every book I could to find out to anything related to the stuff he had mentioned. So I pretty much had being busy in the library.<p>

Then there was Blaise and me. We were friends. After what Malfoy did I didn't go around jumping in to conclusions. But Blaise was awesome. We would often schedule a walk to catch up on Friday, after all the crazy stuff that week. He playfully flirted with me and I flirted back for the fun of it. We were friends.

"Hermione!" Harry suddenly appeared out of the portrait hall in to the common room. I was startled. I hadn't known that Harry had being out this late at night. He looked frantic.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron, he's – he's being , I dunno, poisoned."

"What? What do you mean, 'I dunno, poisoned' ?"

"I mean, he got a dose of love potion which were sent by Romilda and—"

"Harry, love potion isn't a poison….." I rolled my eyes, relaxing a bit.

"No! Its not that. I took him to Slughorn and he gave him a tonic. After that when he gave us a drink, Ron drank it and he collapsed….. and….. Anyway, Ron's in the hospital wing. They think the drink was poisoned."

I gaped at him and got up. "I need to see him."

"No, we can't... Pomfrey isn't letting us come. Hermione, there's something else. The drink was supposed to be a gift for Dumbledore."

I gasped. "Like the necklace Katie Bell had…."

"Exactly!" Harry said grimly. "There's something going on, Hermione. And remember that day, Malfoy told me something?"

I nodded. I had forgotten to ask about it.

"He told me it was Zabini who gave the necklace to Kate."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." It _was_ ridiculous. Blaise was sweet, not homicidal. "Malfoy's just being jealous. I mean, he was trying to break our friendship…..." I had told Harry and the others what Malfoy had done, a few weeks ago. Ginny hearing it had gone right out that instant and attacked Malfoy. I made sure I went and gave a _formal_ apology. I had a bigger problem trying to keep Ron off him. I didn't want any drama.

"Well, that's what he told me."

I felt angry. Why couldn't Malfoy leave Blaise alone?

The next day after visiting an unconscious Ron, I went in search for Malfoy to tell him off. He didn't come to the library much now. He used to come because of me but now it was… not the way it was. I smiled sadly. Then I saw him under the tree. That tree where we used to sit and read. I marched over to him.

"Why did you tell Harry…" I started to say but I stopped. Malfoy was hastily wiping his face off with his sleeves. But I saw it. Tears. From his eyes. And some had fallen on to his book he was reading. He was reading 'A History of Unknown Magic'. He glanced at me, and started to get up.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I was suddenly concerned. I couldn't help it.

"None of your damn business."

"Malfoy, tell me!"

"You don't care, remember?" There was a strong emotion in his voice. I couldn't pin what it was.

"No, I do care." I said desperately as I saw another tear slip down his pale, pale face

"Leave me alone." He walked off with a dangerous glare at me. I didn't know what to say. I watched him as he crossed the grounds and went in, passing a bunch of girls.

Wanting to know what was up with him, I followed him. He was already gone when I was halfway across the grounds. I sighed and decided to ignore it. _You don't care, remember? _As I passed the bunch of girls who were giggling by the huge oak tree, I saw Astoria grinning, sitting by the walls swinging her legs. She was beautiful. Everything I was not. But I didn't understand. Surely she would have seen Malfoy. Why wasn't she running after him and asking him what was wrong? Didn't she care?

She caught me looking at her. "Isn't Malfoy you're boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"No, he broke _whatever we had_, like weeks ago. What made _you _think so?" She asked. She wasn't like the other Slytherins. She was capable of proper conversation. But I felt the hint of gossip in her voice.

"But you guys come together for breakfast. I've seen you two … snogging… in classrooms." I said.

"I just offered him comfort. He took it."

"Then why aren't you offering him now? Looks like he needs it now." I said casually, though i was conflicted at what she was telling me.

"What? So he can turn me down and humiliate me again? Push me away and call me a whore? He's a selfish guy. Even a Mudblood like you shouldn't waste time on him."

I was surprised. Without saying anything else I left, pondering about Malfoy. He was one big puzzle. Every time I had thought I had figured him out, something else complicated him.

I still didn't understand how Astoria had come between us. And I planned to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like it? Hate it? Any ideas, comments? Please review to at least let me know that people still read this. Hope you liked it :)<strong>_


	13. 13 Too Close

_**Hey, guys! sorry for the late update. My exams are coming up and URGH, I'm no Hermione Granger, so i need to put extra effort. Anyway, THANK YOU for your reviews! Your reviews make my day!**_

* * *

><p><em>13. Too Close<em>

"Ron, what are you doing? Did you finish that charms assignment? How can you just goof around?" I asked, worried. Why didn't boys ever make an effort to finish work before the due date? They all were the same. Ron, Harry and Blaise. We were in the great hall, finishing our lunch. Ron sat next to me his eyes wandering around the table at the food with pleasure. Poor Ron. He definitely hadn't had the best food at the Hospital Wing.

Ron grinned. "I definitely missed that tiresome reminder for homework from you." He teased. Ron had made a quick steady recovery after he gained his consciousness the day before. It was a relief to have him back. His apatite hadn't seemed to affect him after the unfortunate mead incident as he gobbled his mashed potato.

"Seriously, Ron. You missed a lot…"

"I just missed two days."

"And that's a lot. Didn't you see what Flitwick gave?"

"No. I'm not that mental, you know…."

I sighed. "Harry, tell him to work." I said to Harry who sat next to me, gazing at his book, his food forgotten. I noticed that he hadn't flipped his page for the past few minutes. I watched him, waiting till he realized that someone was talking to him. No, nothing.

"You know, he's being like that lately." Ron whispered to me, looking at Harry.

"Like what?" I asked Ron.

"Like that. Staring off in to something invisible. I mean it's not like he finds something really interesting in History of Magic"

"And why not? I think that there are much more interesting and valuable things in History of Magic than in your little comics you read—"

"Whoa, halt. I really don't want your lecture about the Bloody Uses of Text Books. Save it on a day when I can't fall asleep. Anyway, it's not like Harry's really interested in school work. He doesn't go around hogging books from the library like you did this afternoon—"

"FYI I have good reasons to go to the library. I went to get this book on severe curses to find out more about what you and Katie got hold of."

"Geesh, okay… What I mean is, he's thinking about something else. He's brooding like a goblin."

"He has a lot to think about. What with….."

"No, no. It's not anything serious like that. Look, he's not glaring or anything like he does when he think of those mental stuff. That, that look is more…."

"…..Peaceful." I finished for him seeing that he was right. Harry did have a peaceful faraway look.

"It's some girl."

"What?" I asked turning to Ron, taken aback.

"He's thinking of some girl. I remember that look. He used to have it when he was all over Cho."

"You're jumping in to conclusions."

"No, I'm sure it's a girl. He has it so badly. He was humming Weird Sisters last week before bed."

That was unusual. Harry never hummed songs.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked, watching Harry who was unaware that we were staring at him, talking about him.

"Ginny?" Ron asked hopefully. He wasn't that fond of Dean.

"No. That's definitely not."

"Hmmm…. Parvati?"

"I don't think so… Maybe its….."

"Lavender?" Ron's ears went red.

"NO, Ron. Harry's not like that. You should know better than to-"

"Parkinson?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What? Look at you and Malfoy. I mean what it used to be. You guys were like really tight."

I didn't say anything. Yeah, we were. We _had_ being tight. Why had he gone and made things complicated? Why did he have to snog Astoria? Things could have gone perfect….

"Sorry for bringing it up." Ron said guiltily seeing my face.

"It's fine. Malfoy's just another bloody idiot."

"Agreed." He said grinning. He turned his attention back to Harry. "Think it's Bulstrode?"

I burst out laughing at the thought of it. Harry looked at our grinning faces, startled out form his thoughts. Or _girl-thoughts _if our assumptions were right.

"What's the joke?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing mate. Just tossing ideas around about charms." Ron said winking at me. More like what kind of charm Harry's mystery girl had cast on him to make him go all _love-struck teenage boy_.

I giggled. I caught Malfoy's eye. He looked away quickly. So did I.

* * *

><p>I was wondering about Harry when I went up to my dorm. Was it really possible? Harry and Pansy? Nah, that was too bizarre. They loathed each other.<p>

_So did you and Malfoy_. A little voice said.

Yes, but that was entirely different…

_No, you hated him, he hated you. You couldn't stand each others presence. But now you can hardly take your eyes off his beautiful_—

Yeah, I guess so. Fine, Harry and Pansy has a chance. And during dinner I had caught him looking at the Slytherin table… but Pansy had being nowhere near. It was the fourth year lot who had sat in that section…

Astoria.

Could it be her? Nah, there was no chance. They hardly knew each other.

_Nor did you and Blaise_.

I wished that annoying voice would shut up. But then again it was right. So could it be? That girl who had snogged Malfoy? With Harry? NO FREAKING WAY. I won't let her! I thought determined. And after all it didn't have to be true. There weren't any solid proof or witnesses or evide—

_You never know….._

Urgh. SHUT UP

I had got on to bed when I had realized that I had forgotten to bring that book about curses from the library. No wait, I had brought it. Then where had I left it? I racked my brains. Then I remembered that I had taken it out from my bag in the Prefects common room. Crap. I looked at the time. It was _way_ past curfew but I couldn't leave the book in that common room. And what if it wasn't in the common room? I didn't know where else it could be so I had to check. I quickly got dressed in to a sweater and pants and made myself down to the common room, making sure not to wake lavender up. She was such a light sleeper at times. She was sometimes capable of waking up at a mere sound like a zip.

I scanned around the Gryffindor common room just to check if I had left it there. Nope, I hadn't. I sighed. When had I gotten to become such a scatter brain?

_Ever since you started day dreaming about Malfoy lately._

I ignored the voice. Deciding that this time I'll use a disillusionment charm instead of stealing Harry's cloak, I quickly cast the spell on myself and left.

I couldn't help remember the last time I had wandered outside in the corridors late at night. It was the night I had gone to check on Malfoy when I had seen him from my dorm window. The night he had took me on that freaky broom ride which had being bloody scary and beautiful at the same time. The night I had realized that I felt something for him. And he did , I thought he did. I wondered if Malfoy had kept the promise and refrained from sneaking outside late at night.

Then again why should he? What did I mean to him? I was just a mere _Mudblood_. I thought bitterly, suppressing a sob.

I came to the common room after an uneasy journey through the corridors. I had almost run in to Filch's cat and I couldn't afford to get caught by Snape or McGonagall. I searched around the common room and to my relief I found my book. Thank god. I looked around to make sure I hadn't left anything else behind. Stifling a yawn, I decided to go back to my dorm.

But as I quietly tiptoed in the halls I noticed a flicker of movement in the other hall. There was a slight light too. Crap, a teacher. I took another way which also lead to the dorms. That was when I saw a familiar figure walking towards me. Malfoy. What was he doing this late at night? I was right, he had decided to ignore that promise he had made. Feeling angry I marched closer to him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked in a low voice.

Malfoy, startled from my voice, jumped and looked around.

Oh, I had forgotten that I was invisible.

I flicked my wand to remove the spell and Malfoy gaped as I appeared in front of him. His jaw sort of tightened and he was frowning at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"What are you doing here yourself?" he growled at me. I felt a pang of uneasiness. Malfoy looked different. He looked menacing and dangerous. What was up with him?

"I-I came to…uh, get a book I left behind." I said watching his face. They were outlined in shadows. His face looked paler. His overgrown hair was tousled. Then gently I asked; "Malfoy, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. Why can't you ever mind your own bloody business?" Malfoy snapped.

I scowled with anger. "Well, its not quite right to wander around the halls in the middle of the night, is it Malfoy? Maybe I should probably report you."

"What about yo—"

"I'm a prefect. I came here for a valid reason, unlike you."

"Fine, fine. I came to fly… happy?"

My mind went to a momentary of flashback on the broom ride. So beautiful. "I told you not to come again." I said softly.

Malfoy just looked away. "Why does that have to matter now?"

"Because….because it still does. You kept a promise—"

"For someone who isn't supposed to care, you really are a pain in the ass, granger."

I gripped my wand. How was I going to say I still cared? I cared a lot, too much. Then I frowned. "Where's your broom?"

"Eh?"

"I said, where's your broom?"

"I-I was going to borrow one from the broom closet."

"You're lying. You came here for something else."

"What's wrong with you, Granger? I said I came to fly. What makes you think that I came for something else?" Malfoy was fidgeting.

"Don't pretend Malfoy. What's going on?"

"I said there's nothing!" Malfoy's voice rose in impatience.

I shushed him. Then from not too far I heard something. A meow. "Crap. Filch's cat. Great job Malfoy." I scowled at him. He looked troubled.

I cast a wand light around to see where I could hide. Nothing. Then I felt a grab on my arm and I was pulled in to a tight spot. A broom closet. The brooms itched on my legs and cobwebs tickled my nose. And Malfoy was wedging me against the brooms, his hands on my shoulders. It was dark inside but I could feel his breath on my face, close, too close and his chest was tight against mine. We were too close and I could hardly keep my breathing and pulse rate even. I squirmed.

_Kiss him_

I mentally slapped that annoyingly frank little voice.

_You want to do it._

I do not

_Yes you do_

No, I don— crap, I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. I must have gone crazy these past few couple of days.

"Ma-" I started to say but I felt something softly touch my lips. At first I jumped thinking it was his lips but I realized it was his finger.

He leaned his head close against the side of my face. "Keep still, Granger. And shut up." He whispered in my ear.

So I did, keep still and shut up. After a few seconds I slowly shoved Malfoy's arm which had snaked around my waist. His arm tensed at the touch of my hand and shook it away. We stood there silently, listening. We heard another meow, closer this time. Then we heard a faint "C'mon Mrs. Norris, time for bed." After another few seconds of silence, I sighed.

"Coast clear." Malfoy said and there was a hint of a smirk in his voice.

I giggled. "That was close."

"Yeah…. Too close." His voice came a bit husky and suddenly I was aware of the position I was in. _too close_.

I felt my face heat up and I felt his gaze on me. "Mo-move over, Malfoy. Lets get out from here while we can." I said finally, pushing him away from me, my hands shaking slightly on his chest.

We stumbled out from the closet and I avoided his gaze. "Go back Malfoy. Stop whatever you were going to do." I said finally, looking at his white shirt.

Malfoy was stepping closer to me and he reached out to brush away some cobwebs from my hair. "Granger, about Astoria…"

"She gave you comfort, you accepted it. I don't have any problem with that." I lied stepping away from him. Of course I had a problem. Why did he need someone else's comfort when I had given it in the first place?

Malfoy stepped towards me again, now very close that, all I had to do was stand with the tip of my toes and…..NONONONONONONONO, I couldn't do that. _He. Is. With. Astoria_. _He doesn't' give a damn about you_. Malfoy's fingers suddenly came dangerously close to my skin as he fingered the hem of my shirt tentatively. I gulped. What the hell was he trying to do?

"No, we used to go out in the fifth year…" his voice was throaty, as his face inched closer and I felt his lips graze on my ear. I gave a little squeak.

That caught me off guard; both the bold move and his statement about him and Astoria. I hadn't thought of that. Suddenly I heard another noise. I couldn't afford to get caught in this too intimate position with Malfoy.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." I said pushing him away suddenly and cast a disillusionment charm on him. I felt something around my waist but I shrugged it off. I hurried back to my dorm, with a hint of blush on my face.

_You missed your chance, Hermione._

I couldn't sleep. I had to go back to him. I knew he was still in that corridor by the broom closet. I got out of bed and without bothering to dress up I exited the Gryffindor tower.

I was sick of all the avoiding and pretending I didn't care for him. I wanted to tell him how I felt and convince him that he felt the same towards me. I love him. When he was close my heart did cartwheels. I loved it when I caught him looking at me. I wanted him to follow me when I wanted to be alone and console me even when I say 'I'm fine'. He was all I thought of and I wanted to give him another chance. I wanted to help him.

"Malfoy? Draco?" I whispered when I got to that hallway. There seemed nobody. Then I saw a movement. As I got closer I saw the pale blonde head.

"Draco." I said but he ignored me. I squinted to see what he was doing. "Lumos." I whispered.

Why was he moving like that? What's wrong with….He was kissing a girl. Not Astoria. Some other girl with black hair.

"No…." I whispered. I tried to move away but I was glued to the floor. I watched as they kissed, passionately, Malfoy holding the girl by the waist and the girl was clutching his hair. I watched frozen on the spot, watched as the brunette peeled Malfoy's shirt off him. And to my horror I noticed something on his arm. The dark mark.

I gasped as I woke up from my bed. It had being a dream. A bloody dream_. A bloody nightmare_. I shuddered at the thought of it. I felt myself give away in to sobs.

"What's going on? What's the ti- Hermione?" Lavender said groggily. "Hermione? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." I whispered.

"Aw…. You wanna talk about it?"

"No, its fine. Thanks lavender."

"Okay then. Merlin, its four in the morning." Lavender said slumping back in to her bed. I hugged my knees and thought about the dream.

What did it mean? Did it still mean that Malfoy still loved somebody else? My heart hurt at the image of that horrible dream. _Don't care about him. Don't. Just stop it. It's hopeless. Your time came and now it's gone. He was never the one for you._ I shook my head. It had just being a dream. Not reality. I thought hopefully but deep down the hope was nothing but a pretense.

Then there was the dark mark.

What if it was real? I thought remembering how Malfoy had shaken my hand of his arm when I had tried to take it off from my waist in the broom closet. The more I thought the more I was starting to get convinced. No, it couldn't be. He had refused. That was why his parents had being killed.

_So he says_. A nasty voice told me.

Because all of that was his word. Nobody else's. And I had being quick to trust him. Had I being right to do so? I wondered thinking about Astoria.

And then there was his lie. I knew that he hadn't come to fly. It was something else. So what had he being doing out in the halls that late at night?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how did you like it? Any suggestions? Comments? Please Review!<strong>_

_**And thanks for checking out this story! This is my first, actually...**_


	14. 14 Sudden Development

_**Hey, guys! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the late update, so to make it up, this one's a long chapter. I hope you guys like it!  
>P.s- Thank you for your reviews! Its always great to see my inbox with Review Alerts! XD<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>14. Sudden development<strong>_

"_Where is he?"_

"_In the hospital wing. He's being up to something, Hermione."_

"_I can't believe you did that spell! I told you not to trust that book!"_

"_Look I didn't know, okay?"_

"_Exactly! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!"_

"_Hermione, He tried to crucio me!"_

"_What?"_

"_He was about to crucio me ….so I had to protect myself. Sectasempra was the first thing I thought."_

"_Harry, put that book away. Please. Return it."_

"… _Alright…"_

"_I have to go see him."_

"_I don't think anybody is allowed in."_

"_Who says?"_

"_Says Snape."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I felt bad so I wanted to make sure he's not, you know…."_

"_Don't…. don't say it."_

"_Well, I saw Snape and he shooed me off."_

"_Why was he there, in the bathroom?"_

"_He was crying. After he saw Katie, he rushed off and started crying."_

* * *

><p>"Blaise, what's Malfoy been up to lately?" I asked one Friday evening as I sat by the lake and Blaise was throwing stones in it. He said that it made him think about stuff easier. And lately he's being thinking like hell.<p>

"Starting to get interested in him?" Blaise smirked.

"Oh he's still a cheating bastard. But _I_ ask the questions, Mr. Zabini." I said playfully, though my cheeks went a bit pink.

"Well, Miss Granger, I have seen something of the unusual. He's being brooding lately, keeping to himself a lot. Shuts himself in the bathroom a lot."

"I wonder if he's okay."

"Frankly, no. He looks a lot like an inferi lately."

"I noticed."

"And he's being sneaking out late at night."

"How do you know?"

"He thinks he's not making any noise when he sneaks out. But I always hear him."

"Do you know why?"

"I dunno."

I wanted to ask Blaise to spy on Malfoy for me, but I didn't want to say what I suspected. Besides, Blaise had better things to do than doing my errands.

"Anything wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Nah, I'm a bit curious about his whereabouts."

"Stalking him?"

"No! I'm not creepy like that."

"Sure. You're sort of creeping _me_ out asking questions like that." He came and sat beside me. He casually put an arm around my shoulders. I tensed a bit. I still wondered if Blaise had feelings for me. He did once give me a kiss on the cheek after the apparition test when he learned that he passed; out of happiness, of course.

_You wished it was Malfoy _

Well, I did. But I can't keep wishing_. You don't get everything you wish for_. Probably the guy for me was right under my nose. Probably right next to me. I thought as I looked at Blaise. His features were perfect. The angle of his jaw, his lips, his eyes, his nose, all perfectly set in the right proportion. Every girls dream guy. I would often see some girl looking at me enviously when I was with Blaise. I was apparently that 'lucky girl'.

"You're beautiful." I said.

He glanced at me. "So are you."

"No, I mean really beautiful. Not only the depth. Everything's perfect. You always look—fresh."

"Trust me Hermione, I'm feeling bloody tired. And perfection doesn't exist." His fingers played with my curls.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling pretty hectic these days. The terms almost coming to a close."

"Time flies, huh?"

"Yeah."

We went back in to silence. I watched the sun nearing down to the horizon. Time had flown. And people were apparently realizing it. Everyone was busy. I hardly saw Harry these days, what with Dumbledore and his lessons, Snape's constant detentions, his mystery dream girl and Quiddich. Especially Quiddich. What with his 'accident' in the last match with the Hufflepuffs, because of that Arse of a McLaggen. But even after he recovered I only saw him during meal time and most often he would quickly gobble some food and hurry off to the library to finish work. I wondered what was going on with him and Dumbledore. The last thing I knew was that Harry needed some memory from Slughorn.

Ron sometimes hung out with me, but he too had begun to worry about his unfinished assignments. And hey, there was me too. The coming exams weren't going to be easy. So I wanted to relax this moment as much as I could. I looked at Blaise. He too, looked tired. He looked at me.

"What? Why are you watching me like that?"

"You look worn out."

"I'm not surprised."

"I don't understand why you hang out with me."

"Why not?"

"Don't you prefer a much more gorgeous looking girl, someone more interesting and….."

"I'm not a snob, and Hermione? I think you're wonderful. I feel lucky to be with you"

"I wish Malfoy thought the same." I let out without thinking. I blushed.

"He's stupid not to. And I thought he was smart." Blaise snorted as he lay back down on the grass. He pulled my hand, and I laid myself beside him, resting my head on his chest. I've never stayed in this kind of intimate position with anybody but right then I didn't care. I was deep in thought about Malfoy. Funny, I was snuggled up with one guy thinking about another.

A few minutes went, both of us engrossed in our own thoughts. Then Blaise shifted.

"I need to go, Hermione. Got a lot of work to do." He sat up and I sat up too.

"It's Friday." I said frowning.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to pay a lot of attention in class so I'm having some problems with some charms and runes."

"Well, that's what you get for dreaming around." I teased. "Do want me to help?"

"That's alright." He said getting up. "I don't want you to waste your time. And besides you're bit distracting, you know." He said with a wink.

I blushed. With a little salute he went towards the school. I looked at the beautiful lake. I thought about that night where Malfoy had completely let his guards down and for a few seconds being the Malfoy who actually loved me. The feeling he gave me when his lips grazed my ear; the thought of it send a little current through me. I remembered how his arms had wound around my waist and his body close to me. But after that day he didn't give any evidence of it. He didn't even look at me as if it never happened. I was forced to forget his affection that night and wonder his mysteriousness instead. And when I learned that he got hurt, I didn't know what to do. After dinner I had snuck in to the Hospital Wing with Harry's invisibility cloak. Malfoy was on the corner bed, sleeping. His face looked peaceful. I stroked his cheek and he leaned in to it in his sleep. Then suddenly he was waking up. I took my hand with me, got under the cloak and watched him look around. He let his fingers trail on his cheek, looking around the infirmary. His eyes passed my spot twice. After that night, Malfoy kept looking at me during meals.

I wished that Malfoy was sitting next to me now, with his arm around my waist, and I would lean against him. He would stroke my hair and I woul- I shook my head from my fantasies. I wasn't sure how long I was going to think about those stuff but I knew I had to stop someday soon. With a sigh, I got up and walked towards the school following Blaise's path. I did a double take when I saw someone watching me when I got to the halls.

Malfoy.

His face was set hard and he looked sort of murderous. Suddenly I wondered if that night even happened.

"What were you doing with Blaise?" he growled as he came dangerously close to me. I held my ground trying not to look intimidated.

"None of your business." I scowled. If he was allowed to hang out with girls, I might as well hang out with guys. It wasn't like I was chained to him.

_You wish…_

"I asked; WHAT were you doing?"

"And I said that it's NONE of your DAMN business."

Malfoy scowled. "He's not worth it. He's a—"

"I don't really care what you think Malfoy. What matters is what I think." I tried to get past him but he grasped my arm and pulled me back in front of him and in front of the wall. Crap, I was trapped and he was close.

_Wow, he smells good. How come I never noticed?_

Whoa, FOCUS. I took out my wand. Malfoy took no notice.

"And what is it that you think?" He sneered.

"I think he's wonderful." I couldn't help letting a hint of smile.

Malfoy frowned. "Granger, are you- are you going out with him?" he had an 'if-you-dare-say-yes' tone.

I was about to say _no_. I was about to say '_of course not'_. But "Yeah, I am." I said sweetly.

"You're crazy. He's just gonna take advantage of you—"

"Like you did?" I asked pointing my wand at his chest. "Get away from me, Malfoy. You can't and you aren't going to stop my relationship with Blaise."

He swiftly grabbed my wrist and easily pushed it down. "Well, I'll watch when he breaks you in to nothing and remind you what I said." He whispered poisonously. Suddenly that old foul evil cockroach was back. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness and anger mixed together. He was making everything so hard.

I glared at him. "Sod off Malfoy." I said and I tried to push his hand away from my wrist. I took hold of his arm to push it away. And Malfoy hissed and pulled his arm away from me, as if my touch had burned him. I looked at him surprised. His other hand had instantly rested on that arm. Then I realized. _Dark Mark._

"What's on your arm?" I asked staring at him.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy, show me…. Show me your arm." I urged.

"There's nothing, Granger. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, _you_ have something wrong, Malfoy. I can help you—"

"I don't want your sodding help, you—"

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape's silky floated between us. We turned to see the thin teacher. "A word, if you may."

Without another glance, Malfoy went off.

Realization was hitting me hard that it hurt. The truth was bitter. And what I learned was too much. I hadn't realized that my eyes were moist. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I loved him but he was treating me like….. Crap. I wanted the Malfoy who had read with me in the library, who had held me when we danced, who had kissed me on the hand. I sighed. And now… he was something viler than what he used to be. A death eater. I blinked my angry tears away. I had to stay strong. I couldn't let Malfoy get in the way in my life. I was not going to let him ruin my life. A lousy Death Eater. I felt like screaming.

I went to the common room, wondering what I was going to do with the information I knew. My heart thudded. It felt like betraying but … Malfoy was a FREAKING Death Eater. He supports you know who.

_No, Voldermort._

Right, whatever. I knew I had to tell Harry. I saw him cross legged on a couch, staring at the fire adoringly. There was something seriously up with him. He turned and saw me.

_Harry, did you know the guy I love is a bloody Death Eater?_

"Hermione." He smiled. "It's being a while. I need to talk to you." His face grew serious

_Harry, I have news too. We need to nab Malfoy and hand him to Azkaban._

I looked at him. What now? I sat beside him. "What is it?"

_He betrayed me, that foul ugly ferret_

Harry took a deep breath. "Look, you might get angry… just try to understand, okay?"

"Of course."

"And you won't hate me, right?"

_Not as much as I hate Malfoy._

"Never Harry."

"Okay, so I've been thinking and I sort of realized—"

_He's telling me about his girl!_

"Is it about your crush?" I couldn't help ask.

"My WHAT?" Harry blushed.

"You know, the girl you've been….." then a sudden thought came to me as I watched Harry blush in front of me. "Merlin's Pants! You don't like me, by any chance, do you?"

"What? No! I mean…. I do like you, I mean not like, you know, _like like_, but like a sister and all that….." Harry sputtered. I couldn't help laugh. I felt relieved. It would have been very complicated if it was true.

"Okay, I get it. That's great. So what is it?"

"It's about Malfoy."

I blinked. My face grew cold and I clenched my fist.

"What about him?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I…..uh, I think he's a Death Eater." Harry said in a hushed voice. He looked uneasy, probably expecting some outburst from me in denial.

"I know."

That took him off guard. "You knew?"

I nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry said with irritation.

"I had a hunch before. I just confirmed it today, okay?" I said defensively but a pain burned inside me. I sighed. "Besides, do you think it was the greatest news Harry?" Tears were starting to well up. "Do you think that I felt good when I learnt it? I don't know why, I still think about him. And do you know what this means? All this time, he had it. All this time, the time I spent with him he had that mark." I leaned against Harry as he slid an arm around me. People glanced at me curiously but I ignored them. I was too upset to care about what people thought.

"I'm sorry." Harry said and he sounded like he meant it.

"Me too. What made you think so? That he was Death Eater?"

"Well, I've being noticing him on the Marauder's Map late at night. And once I heard him crying in the Boy's Washroom with Myrtle. He was saying he felt hopeless."

"To _Moaning_ Myrtle?"

"Yeah. And another time he was clutching his arm like it hurt. And well, you know, that day…" Harry said uncomfortably, probably remembering what he had done to Malfoy. "He's been with Snape a lot. I heard once Snape offering him to help with something. He said that he made the unbreakable vow for Malfoy and that he's being very foolish. Malfoy's being sneaking off grounds too."

"Wonder why." I pondered at these news. Malfoy was definitely up to something.

"I don't know, but all those things that happened to Ron and Katie, Malfoy had the opportunity."

"I should've listened to Ron. He knew not to trust Malfoy. I should've done the same."

"I don't know, Hermione. He was there when you needed him."

"Are you defending him?" I frowned.

"No, I'm just… well, he wasn't that bad then. He mended what was broken in you"

"And he broke me again and again. He lied to me Harry. This changes a lot of things. For all we know, how do we know that he didn't kill his own parents? How do we know that he wasn't in it?" I voiced out the thoughts that had suddenly come into my mind. I felt horrified.

Harry said nothing but I knew that he was thinking the same. "I told this to Dumbledore, you know." He said. "But he doesn't believe me. I said that he shouldn't believe in Snape as well then but… I don't understand him." Harry said with a sigh.

"What is going on between you two?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this. I got the memory."

"What? How?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "Felix helped me."

"Of course! We should've thought of that!"

"Well, Ron did. And it worked."

"So?"

Harry took in a breath. "We need his souls, Hermione, his Horcruxes." I gasped. I had read about them. "He has them hidden somewhere. Two are already gone. Tom Riddle's Diary and that ring that was stolen."

I took in this news. I sat up. Suddenly I had some goal other than moping around for Malfoy.

"That's what we need Hermione." Harry said in a low voice. "That's all we need to finish him off. And that's where Dumbledore's being going. He's being searching for them." he paused. "You'll help me right?"

"Of course! I would never let you do it alone." I said. "I'll check the library to find anything useful about it. I've heard of it in some book. Its latching a soul in to an object…"

"I'm not surprised you know that." Harry grinned.

"Oh, but I'm full of surprises." I said, smiling, forgetting about Malfoy for a moment.

"I know." Harry said fondly.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that girl you've been thinking?"

Harry blushed. "Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much, I guess."

"You'll probably think I'm crazy."

"No, I promise I won't." I said quickly.

"Okay… It's—"

"Bulstrode?" I quipped in.

"NO." Harry looked horrified.

I giggled. "Pansy?"

"Hermione, seriously?"

"Okay, okay…. Astoria?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." I scrunched my nose "Uh… Parvati?"

"Hermione…."

"Or Padma?"

"Hermione….." Harry was chuckling.

"Lavender?" My eyes widened.

"Hermione! No, it's not Lavender. Will you just let me finish?"

"Oh, sorry."

Harry took a deep breath. "It's Luna."

I stared at him. He stared back. "Luna."

"Yeah, Luna." Harry nodded.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"You know any other Luna?"

"No. Luna…Wow."

Harry grinned. "I know, right? She's just so unique."

"Good job, Potter." I said with a grin, shaking my head. "Did you tell her?"

"Well, it's like she knows it already… but I haven't, you know, told her officially or anything…"

"You should, soon." I got up. "C'mon, let's go eat. Where's Ron?"

"Probably in some closet… with Lavender"

That's disturbing. I grimaced. "What a prefect."

* * *

><p>Next morning I went down for breakfast with Ginny. As we went I told her about Harry and Luna.<p>

"Whoa! Really? NO WAY." Ginny said laughing.

"Its weird but they match at the same time." I said.

"I wonder if Luna knows about it."

"She seems aware of it. Maybe you could find out."

"Hell, I will." Ginny said wickedly, giving a hint of wickedness which constantly showed in the faces of the twins.

Suddenly I noticed Blaise by the great hall talking to Snape. He turned his head and caught my eye. I gasped. Blaise's left eye was blacked out.

"Oh my god." I murmured. Ignoring Ginny's questions, I hurried over to Blaise. Snape, seeing me, left in to the Great Hall.

"What happened?" I asked. The black eye looked ghastly.

"Hermione, did you tell Malfoy that we were going out?" Blaise asked coldly. I was taken aback by his tone. I guiltily looked down at my shoes.

"Uh, yeah…"

Blaise sighed. "Great, just great."

"Blaise, I'm sorry. I just wanted him to leave me alone." I said feeling really bad.

"Well, he came and beat me up for it."

I felt angry at Malfoy. That … that….little prat! Ginny passed us curiously. I looked at Blaise. It hurt looking at him, seeing that black eye.

"I'm gonna kill him." I gritted my teeth.

"You don't have to. Just make sure you don't do this again okay?" Blaise said more gently and his lips went in to a tiny smile.

"I'm so sorry. I feel horrible." I said, reaching out and gently touching the corner of his eye. He flinched. "I'll make it up for you, I promise." I said, standing on my tip toes and giving a gentle kiss on his cheek. Blaise blushed but he grinned.

We went in to the great hall and I noticed some people glancing at us. I realized giving a guy a peck on the cheek isn't something you should do in front of the great hall. I could see a grey pair of eyes drilling at us. Ignoring it I walked along with Blaise.

"Uh, hello? You might not want to sit with the 'big bad' Slytherins." Blaise said.

"I've a little business to attend." I said simply, squaring my gaze on Malfoy. I pulled out my wand.

"Whoa, wait!" Blaise said standing in front of me, stopping me so that I wouldn't run in to his chest. "You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it."

"Well, I wanna do something too." I said annoyed.

"Then your chances with him will be pretty slim."

"I don't want ANYTHING to do with that pathetic excuse of a wizard." I hissed.

"Whoa, okay. Relax." Blaise said resting his hands on my shoulders. "Look, but I think he still has it for you."

"As if I give a—"

"Ah! Language, Miss Granger." Blaise smirked. I couldn't help smile. "Let's just postpone the little battle, shall we? You don't have to waste your time and points." He nodded at the staff sitting down to have their breakfast. "And besides, your friends are looking at you. And before I know it, Potter would probably hex my ass off thinking I was kidnapping you."

I giggled. "Alright, then." And without a warning I threw my arms around him and gave a hug. Blaise chuckled and hugged me back. There were a couple of boos from the Slytherins and I saw Malfoy scowling at us. I couldn't help feeling satisfied. I withdrew form Blaise. "Sorry for that again. You still look good though."

Blaise smirked. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Shall I?" I asked Harry. It was during dinner. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table with me.<p>

"I don't know, Hermione. He'll probably yell it out loud to everyone."

"What are you two talking about? Will you just tell me?" Ron asked annoyed between his gulps of chicken soup.

We sniggered. "Well, you can't tell this to Lav-Lav" I said grinning.

"Fine, I won't" Ron said impatiently.

I leaned towards Ron and whispered. "Harry likes Luna."

"WHAT?"

Harry hushed him, seeing that some people were looking at them.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Really? Of all people, Loony?" he whispered.

"Hey, don't call her that."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I guess I won't be getting away from that, now with Romeo here." Ron said grinning.

"You know Romeo?" I asked bewildered.

"Dad loves muggle classics." He said shrugging. "So mate, you nailed her yet?"

"Uh… no, not yet."

"Well, you should. Soon. Like I did. Nail her." Ron said nodding vigorously towards Lavender who was laughing at something Parvati was telling. I giggled at Harry, whose face had gone red.

"Nail who?" A dreamy voice came from behind us. We spun to see Luna.

Harry gulped. Ron laughed. "Somebody we know." He said.

"Do I know her?"

"I assume so." I said playfully.

"Harry, your face looks red. I think you'd better take a shower to get rid of them."

"Them? Who?" Harry asked glaring at Ron who was grinning like an idiot.

"Wrakspurts, of course."

"Oh, sure." Ron looked away so that Luna wouldn't see he was laughing hard.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable Harry."

"Of course, you aren't." Harry said quickly.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me out to get some supplies from the Apothecary in Hogsmead tomorrow."

"I- I'd love to." Harry said, his face brightening.

"A date." Ron coughed. I nudged him.

"Bye Harry." Luna said as she skipped off. Then she turned to look at me as she stopped. "I think Draco misses you." and she went off, leaving me taken aback and the rest of the curious kids looking at me.

Harry pushed Ron. "What's wrong with you?" Harry was blushing furiously as Ron guffawed.

"You should see your face, mate. Looks like Hagrid when he's drunk."

"Shut up."

"Well, I think you're going in the right direction." I said with a smile, pushing away Luna's voice that echoed in my head.

"She knew… or else she would never ask." Harry said opening his new potions book. He had to read through it now that there were no tips written in the sides of the pages by some lunatic with a fancy name. Half blood prince… What a name.

"_I think Draco misses you."_

Then a kid from Gryffindor came to Harry and gave a scroll. I looked at it eagerly wondering if it was from Dumbledore. It was.

"Hey, it's Dumbledore. He wants me to come right now." Harry whispered excitedly.

"Reckon he—he found one of… those?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Better find out, eh?"

We watched Harry leave with his Potion book left behind. Me and Ron continued on our food, glancing at each other wondering the same thing. _What if he had found a Horcrux?_

After dinner Ron and I left to the common room along with Ginny. Since Ginny was there we couldn't talk about the Horcrux.

"So what are you and Blaise? A couple?" Ginny asked.

"No, we're just friends."

"You looked pretty chummy."

"Well, I'm not gonna jump in to conclusions. I've earned that from Malfoy."

"That git. Wait till I get my hands on him." Ron muttered.

"No you won't" I said. "I'm the one who's going to have the honor in torturing him, thank you very much."

_Death Eater_

Ron laughed. "Can't wait. I hope Zabini is better."

"I wonder how he puts up being with you. I mean, he doesn't seem to have any problems with the Slytherins." Ginny said as Ron muttered the password and we got in.

"Hey, that's true. They used to boycott Malfoy like hell." Ron said.

"Yeah, I never thought of that." I frowned. "I'm gonna ask about it tomorrow."

Ginny went to chat with Dean while me and Ron sat by the couch.

"When do you think he'll return?" I asked.

"Probably a lot later if it's urgent." Ron said taking a little bag of sweets and offered me some.

"I hope it's nothing bad."

"Yeah. I hope Dumbledore decided to nab Malfoy."

_I think Draco misses you._

I heard Ron say something. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, you still love him, don't you?" Ron asked gently.

"Love who?" I asked though I knew who he was stalking about.

"Malfoy."

"No, I don't." I said indignantly.

"Yes, you do. You care about him though you don't want to."

I stared at Ron. "Ron this is freaky. You never talk like that. That's something Ginny would say."

"Hermione, don't change the subject."

"Okay, fine. I think about him. So what?" I said scowling.

"Well, Lavender told me that you keep saying his name in the middle of the night."

"I what?" I gaped. Saying Malfoy's name in my sleep? I blushed.

"You keep saying 'Draco'." Ron said and there was a hint of an annoying smirk on his lips.

"Well, I must have some nightmares about him."

"She said that you sighed."

"Well, your girlfriend seems to have nothing better than to eavesdrop on people talking when they're asleep." I snapped.

Ron ignored it. "So you still deny it?"

I sighed. I buried my face in my palms. "Ron, can't you see that I'm trying to get over him? I got too friendly with him but I know that he's never the one for me. He's … on the other side. We're too different."

Ron nodded. "I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to know. Be careful with him, okay? You can't—"

"Trust him, I know. You taught me that." I said smiling, taking one of his sweets. They tasted so good. "I guess we'll have to wait till Harry comes." I said looking at the time. Right on cue, Harry entered the common room. He looked….. weird.

Ron stood up. "What happened?"

"Are you okay?" I asked anxiously. Harry ignored us and went straight to the dorms. Ron and I glanced at each other. What was that about? Harry soon came back clutching his invisibility cloak, his map and a pair of socks balled together. Ron looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I have to go. Dumbledore wants me to come with him to get a Horcrux." Harry whispered and I opened my mouth to question him. "Yes, he has found one but that's not important. When I was going, I bumped in to Trelawney when she was pushed out of the Room of Requirement. She told me that she heard somebody Whooping with joy. I think it was Malfoy."

My tummy suddenly felt empty despite the heavy meal I ate.

"He's completed whatever he was up to and I have a bad feeling." Harry continued, slightly panting as if he had run a race. "Now that Dumbledore will be out tonight, there's a chance that Malfoy might do something. I want you guys to contact the DA and stay on guard." He turned to Ron. "Here, keep this. You might need this. Stay by the Room of Requirement. You might be able to catch Malfoy."

"What do I do with socks?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Not the socks, the thing inside it. Share it with the others" Harry said and I watched as Ron revealed the little Liquid Luck vial. We gaped at it, Ron and I.

"Here, you might need this as well. Keep an eye on Snape. I know he's in to this, whatever it is." Harry said thrusting the Map in my hands.

"Harry, you'll need the Liquid luck." Ron said quickly, his face scared a bit. I was scared too. It was something to do with Harry's tone of voice. He sounded so serious and grown up.

"No, I'm with Dumbledore, nothing will happen. Go on, contact the DA. Be careful. Don't look at me like that, Hermione. I'll see you later." With that Harry left. Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to have turned really, really cold. A few moments before we had being joking about Luna and Harry and now we were getting ready to stop a possible chaos happening.

Ron looked at me. "Ron, I'm scared." I said. He wrapped an arm around me in to a hug.

"C'mon, we'll get the others. I'll go get Neville and the others. You get Ginny and try contact Luna." Ron said, determined. I was glad that he was taking in charge. "We'll meet at the prefect's common room."

I nodded, my heart banging against my chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Was it good? any comments, suggestions? Review them!<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	15. 15 Traitor

_**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love summer, How about you?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15. Traitor<strong>_

I had a bad feeling about this. I had a nagging feeling that what Malfoy was going to do wasn't something a bunch of teenagers could stop. I didn't know what he was capable of, but I knew it was something pretty big.

We met at the prefect's common room. There was Neville, Luna, Ginny, me and Ron. It wasn't much and without Harry we felt unstable. But Harry had taught us enough.

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked. I couldn't help envy her composedness. The other's looked nervous even if they didn't know what was going on.

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked looking around and amusingly under the table. I couldn't help hide a smile despite the circumstance.

"Harry's out." Ron said. "But he wants us to keep a watch out tonight, by the Room of Requirement." Ron paused. "He thinks that Malfoy is up to something tonight and it's something serious. Dumbledore's out tonight so it's not gonna be safe. We need to catch Malfoy somehow before he does whatever he planned."

"What has he planned?" Ginny asked, glancing at me. I tried to look determined but I couldn't help feeling sick. _Malfoy, how could you?_

"We don't know." I said helplessly.

"First, we need to drink this." Ron said bringing out the little vial. Looking around, it seemed impossible to share that little amount.

"Liquid Luck." Luna whispered.

"That's not enough." Ginny pointed out.

"I don't care; we all need to have some luck." Ron snapped.

"You know what this means, guys?" Neville spoke up for the first time. "It's going to be really serious if Harry thinks we're going to need luck—" He said looking at me and Ron. "—serious like last time at the Ministry." We glanced at each other. I couldn't help agree.

"Okay, guys. We need to hurry. If any of you capture Malfoy, send a message with the Fake Galleon." Ron said. He took a slight sip and passed the vial to me. I took a slight drop. Even the slight drop sent me a wonderful feeling. As if nothing could go wrong. The vial went around and _luckily_, Neville had enough.

"Alright, guys. Let's do it." Ginny said determined.

"Ginny, Neville; come with me." Ron said. "We'll be at the seventh floor to get Malfoy. Luna, Hermione, stand by Snape's office. Hermione, give me the map. I think I'll need it." Ron said and I gave him the map.

"Is it really necessary to watch Snape?" I asked. This year Snape had sort of changed. I remembered how he had deducted points when Malfoy had called me Mudblood. He awarded points to me for the first time for giving a correct answer. And he had being so concerned over Malfoy. He had being less vile.

"Are you barking, Hermione? Of course we should watch Snape. He's probably the master mind." Ron scowled. I didn't say anything. This wasn't the time to argue.

"Alright. Good luck guys." I said. Still with the tingling feeling of the Liquid Luck in my tummy, I followed Luna to Snape's office. It was dark and cold. I shivered.

"We could stay here." Luna said in a whisper, pointing behind an amour that stood there. I nodded. We sat by the amour, keeping a good look out, though my mind was filled with thoughts. About Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>God, what do you care Malfoy? If you've started having some interest in reading, why don't you try the library without ambushing my books?" I said stopping, trying to shrug him off so that the next time I walk, I can walk without him beside me. <em>

"_Your books seem much more interesting." He said with a shrug…_….

"_Listen, Granger...Don't piss me off. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, again." then he released his grasp on me and grabbed my hand and dragged me_….

"_You know what, Granger? I shouldn't have gone with you." He snarled at me. My jaw dropped open. So he was blaming ME? _

"_What? Oh, so it's my fault now?" I asked fuming. _

"_Yeah, cause if I hadn't gone with you, your boyfriend wouldn't get all jealous and start insulting MY parents." He said bitterly…_….

"_Thank you." I blurted out. He was taken aback. I suppose he thought I'll start ranting again. "Thank you for deciding to tell the truth so I won't loose my badge, even when it cost yours. That was upright of you." I said looking down at his shoes as an unexplainable shyness came to me. _

"_Yeah…sure…." He said in an unsure voice. He cleared his throat. "And sorry about this morning." He muttered, sounding a bit puzzled…_…

"_A History of Unknown Magic? I've never seen this book." I said, getting engrossed in it. Still with my head in the book I took a seat and Malfoy sat beside me. "This is amazing. It has everything I need." I said grinning. "Thanks." He merely shrugged._

"_So what did you come here for? I doubt you just came here to meet me." I said pulling out a parchment and my ink and quill. I looked at him for his answer but he just stared back at me blushing. "Oh. Right." I said blushing but couldn't help smile that he really had come here to meet me. I neatly took down some notes, while Malfoy sat beside me watching me. It was pretty uncomfortable…_…..

"_Do you enjoy staying with me?" I asked softly._

_There was a pause._

"_I don't call it enjoy, Granger. More like easy. You seem to forget who I was."_

"_I haven't. I find it still hard to try it." I admitted_

"_But you accept me better and you're…."_

"_What?"_

"…_.."_

"_What?"_

"…_..not hard to approach, I mean….you're inviting…" I saw a blush creep in to his pale face._

"_I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_Smart of you."…_

"_Thanks." He said suddenly stopping me before we parted to our separate tables. _

"_For what?" I asked._

_He leaned close to my ear and a chill went through me feeling his breath close. "For the ….. Mud fight…. fun. I needed that." He said with a small smile and I smiled back. And I had that smile through out the day….._

"_I wont let you fall, granger. I wont let you fall." He whispered to my ear….._

"_Did that ****ing pervert do anything to you?" he demanded, still holding my hand._

"_No, no. I'm fine. And, Merlin! Watch your language!" _

"_Oh, is that all you can say? Watch my language? You should have been careful not to run in to that creep … and all you can say is to watch my-"_

_I cut him off as I hugged him….._

"_You look beautiful tonight, Granger." _

_He whispered in my ears so softly, and then he withdrew his face to look at me. I stared at him, sort of surprised at what he said and also something warm and fuzzy bubbling inside me. _

"_You'll be there for me, right?" he asked, childishly but his eyes expressed so much more._

"_Always." I said resting my head on his chest. I loved him so bad…._

* * *

><p>Those days, now seemed as if they had never existed. I took in a deep breath and forced myself to think of something else before I started to tear up.<p>

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Luna suddenly said. "About Draco."

I didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah….." I said.

"I didn't expect him to turn out like this." Luna continued. "I thought he'll turn to the better."

I couldn't help snort.

"I think you shouldn't have slapped him that day."

I turned to look at Luna, completely taken aback. "Why not?"

"It was extremely public." Luna replied.

"He was using-" I stopped. What he told me came to my mind. About how Astoria and him going out last year. And what Astoria said, her offer for comfort, the break up around the same week I had slapped him. Blaise had said that Malfoy was furious at why he had punched him.

"_He sort of crumpled when I told him that you saw them together."_ Blaise's voice echoed.

_He had a right to snog anyone he wanted. You weren't official couples after all. _The annoying voice was back.

But why did he have to make me feel so special? Make me fall in love with him? oh my gosh, did I just say I was in LOVE WITH HIM? I mentally shook my head.

_He was probably being friendly._

No, you don't hold someone close, dance and call your date beautiful if you're friendly. That's TOO friendly.

_But you expected too much from him._

Did I?

_Yes, you did_

Gosh, this is confusing! Suddenly a series of footsteps came breaking my thoughts. Little foot steps. Luna and I got up, clutching our wands.

To our surprise, Professor Flitwick ran in to Snape's office. I moved closer to the door, hoping to catch a few words.

"Severus! Death Eaters in the grounds!" Flitwick squeaked.

My heart suddenly felt as if it halted. Death Eaters? How?

_Malfoy._

"Minerva wants you to come as quick as you can." Flitwick was definitely panicking. So was I.

"Where are they?" Snape's voice was sharp. I would had expected him to be asleep.

"There, by the Great Hall. I don't know how—they just appeared—the Order's contacted—"

There was a sudden thump. The office door flew open and Snape saw me and Luna. I froze.

"Granger, take Professor Flitwick to the Hospital Wing. He collapsed… fainted." Snape said quickly and he marched past us. "Quickly!" He barked.

I went in to the office. My head felt like swirling. Death Eaters. In Hogwarts. That was impossible. The castle was too protected. Unless… Malfoy had somehow brought them from the Room of Requirement. _Malfoy_.

Luna and I carried Professor Flitwick. He was unconscious and unexpectedly heavy. I looked at Luna. She had a troubled look on her face too. We took the shortest route to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see us. She was even surprised when she saw an unconscious Flitwick.

"Goodness, what was he hit with?" She asked.

"He wasn't hit with a spell. He fainted ." I explained as I laid the unconscious teacher on a bed.

"What are you children doing out of bed?" the nurse asked bewildered.

"We knew something was going to happen." Luna whispered mysteriously.

"C'mon, Luna. We need to go." I said running out of the Hospital Wing.

"Ms. Granger!" I heard Madam Pomfrey call out but I had too much to think of. There was a battle going downstairs. And according to Fliwick, the Order was there. I felt thankful.

It was dark outside but I could see lights zapping around, spells being dodged by dark figures. There were rubble every where. And in the sky, I saw the Dark Mark. _No, no, no, no. It couldn't have happened._ I saw a masked figure aiming at someone…. At Ginny.

"Stupefy!" I cried. I was too late, the figure had heard me and he blocked my spell. He shot me a jinx. I blocked it. He sent another which _luckily_ hit the wall behind me. I looked around. Luna was fighting another Death Eater with Neville. Ginny had gone to help McGonagall.

A spell flew close by me. "Stupefy, stupefy!" I yelled. None of it hit the Death Eater. There were too many. I realized looking around, seeing Tonks and Kingsley struggling with two Death Eaters each. Another spell was shot at me. I blocked it.

"Flependo!" I cried and it hit squarely on the chest of my Death Eater. He was thrown violently off his feet and he knocked over somebody else as he landed on the ground. I winced. I hoped that it was another Death Eater.

"Hermione, look out!" I heard Ron's voice and I was in time to dodge a yellow curse. I looked around to see a gaunt looking woman.

"Mudblood." She hissed. At first I thought it was Bellatrix but it wasn't. I shot her a spell. She blocked it. Ron came and sent her a jinx. She blocked it too. Ron glanced at me. This wasn't going to be easy.

The Death Eater shot a curse at Ron. I blocked it for him and sent another curse at her. I bit my lip. _Harry, where are you? _ Two more curses flew by us. Another Death Eater appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Ron. I was back on my own again. I blocked her spells, feeling cold sweat on me despite the cool air. There were shrieks, grunts, and pieces of walls flying every where. I dodged them, shot a spell, blocked. How long was I supposed to keep this going on?

Suddenly my wand flew off my hand. I gasped. I saw it fly off and land a few feet away by Ron's feet, who didn't notice between his dueling. I glimpsed Snape somewhere. I looked at the Death Eater. She had an ugly smile.

Oh no.

_Oh yes._

I watched her raise her wand and -"Stupefy!" the Death Eater collapsed.

What the—?

I looked up from her body and saw a familiar figure. I squinted. A black eye…..

"Blaise!" I was surprised. And relieved. I had thought it was _The End._

"Your wand!" He yelled.

I nodded and drove straight towards my wand and picked it up. A curse almost caught me. I sent a curse to the Death Eater who was dueling Luna. It missed him.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard a voice, the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. Rage boiled inside me. How dare he do this? How dare he bring all these dangerous people in? I clutched my wand and searched. There he was, dueling.

"Stupefy!" I yelled. It missed him. A curse flew past me.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing here?" A voice wheezed. I shot a curse at the Death Eater who had tried to curse me. It missed him. What was wrong with me? Why didn't my spells hit the person? I glimpsed Lupin get thrown. Oh no.

"Frustrated?" he sneered as he shot a bunch of spells. I blocked them again, again and again. They were too fast. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't sure what half of the curses the Death Eater were sending. But I knew they were deadly. I hurled a curse at the Death Eater. He dodged it.

"You seem to know what you're doing. Wanna join?" He asked as I blocked another spell.

"I don't think you'd like a Mudblood in your clan." I smirked. I lashed a spell at him. It burned his arm. He howled. A curse shot past him.

"You, little worthless—"

"It's Over!" A voice rose over the fighting crowd. The Death Eater paused at it. Then he shot a puff of smoke from his wand. The fume clouded around me, making my vision weak. I coughed. All I saw was a fog and shadows running past. I caught sight of Kingsley. I saw Flitwick somewhere. How had he come? I heard Ron yelling. I saw a blonde head.

_Malfoy. _

"_Exhaurio_." I muttered. The fog cleared up. I saw the Death Eaters retreating. I saw Snape going after them. And Blaise was chasing them too.

"No!" I cried. He would get killed. "Blaise! Stop!" I yelled, running after him. I tripped suddenly and fell. A searing pain went through my knee.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I heard Lupin as he came and helped me up.

"My knee…." I said weakly. Suddenly dizziness swept through me. I tried to find where Blaise was but I couldn't see him. "Lupin, Blaise….. Go after Blaise. He's there, He'll get hurt." I said frantically.

"Okay, okay. Hold on." His voice sounded distant.

"Give her to me." Another voice came. Was it Ron or Neville? I couldn't tell. I felt Lupin's arms leave and another pair of arms wound around me, shifting me easily. I didn't know if I was walking or floating. I let myself lean on Ron. Yes, it was Ron.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can." I said but my foot didn't meet the ground steadily.

"Yeah, right." Ron swept me off the ground, with one arm around my knees and another around my back. I stiffened as I clutched him around the neck. "Relax."

I closed my eyes and breathed in and breathed out. I nodded. My head was starting to pound. As if someone was banging on it. Blaise. Please, let him be alright.

"Hermione!" I heard someone call. Some one female. Ginny. No, Tonks. The headache was getting worse. It must have been the fumes.

"Take her; I need to go after them." Ron said and I was put in to someone else's arms.

"Are you crazy?" Ginny screeched. "She needs you here."

"No, she needs to recover."

"You can't just go like that. You're barmy" Neville's voice was distant.

"Watch me."

I wanted to call out for Ron. Tell him to stay. I didn't want him to get hurt. The Death Eaters might do something. Malfoy might do something. Where was Harry? Where was Dumbledore? When are they getting back?

"Hermione, Hermione? How are you feeling?" Tonks asked.

"Headache." I whispered hoarsely. Suddenly something was starting to buzz in my ears. What the hell?

"C'mon, let's take her straight to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said worriedly. "They took Bill. I hope he's okay."

Bill? He was here? What had happened to him? I wanted to ask but I felt weak. What was happening to me?

"She's really light." Neville mused.

Before I knew it, I was laid on a soft mattress. I heard Pomfrey bustling about something. I felt my head spin and I was nauseous. I sat up giddily and blinked. Spots danced in front of my eyes. I felt someone's fingers loosen my tie and unbutton a couple of buttons of my shirt. Someone was fanning me a slight gust of cold air. I felt something between my lips and some liquid was gently pushed down my throat. It tasted bitter and it eventually it turned sweet.

"Take a deep breath." Pomfrey commanded.

I took in a deep breath and suddenly my head cleared. The buzzing stopped. A wave of cool calmness swept through me. I breathed out. The nausea cleared up. I blinked. There were no spots.

"I need….. Some water."

Ginny gave me a glass. I gulped it down. Suddenly I felt surprisingly refreshed. "Wow."

"You okay?" Tonks asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I feel good now."

"Hermione, your knee…" Ron pointed where my knee was smeared with blood. I frowned.

"Wait, didn't you go after… Oh my gosh, Blaise. We need to get Blaise! He went after those Death Eaters!"

"Hermione, calm down." Ginny said. "Don't worry about that. Look, let me clean that wound."

I looked around and my gaze fell on to the bed next to mine. "What happened to Bill?"

"He got attacked by Greyback." McGonagall said grimly.

I gasped. "Would he….. Will he be alright?"

"We don't know yet." Ron said with a worried look.

"Ron, if you didn't go after Malfoy, who did?" I asked "Was it Neville?" I looked around noticing Neville wans't there.

"No, Neville's hurt bad. Hermione, there's something…"Ginny started to say when I noticed Harry coming through the doors.

"Harry!" I cried out, jumping out of the bed and hugged him. He hugged me back tight. Something was wrong. I looked at Luna behind him. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked anxiously.

"I'm fine. Is every one alright?" Harry asked.

"Well, Hermione fell and she got some poison, but that's taken care of." Lupin said. "Neville's hurt too but he's being treated. Bill got attacked by Greyback…. We don't know anything about him yet. We're hoping Dumbledore would fix him."

Luna sniffed.

"Dumbledore's dead." Harry choked out

It was like a bell. It rang once and it echoed_. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, dore, dead, dead, dead, ad…_

"NO!" Lupin cried. Ginny gasped. Tonks stifled her cry with her hand. The rest stared at Harry. I stared at Harry. It couldn't be right. It sounded SO WRONG.

"How…..?" McGonagall whispered.

"Snape killed him." Harry swallowed. " I was there, I saw it. When we saw the dark mark we came to the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore was ill, he was weak. And then we heard footsteps. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything. Then Blaise came and disarmed him—"

"WHAT?" I cried.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It was Blaise. He was the Death Eater, not Malfoy. He was the one who brought in all the other Death Eaters." Harry said.

"What about Malfoy?" I asked faintly.

"He was helping us. He was the one who went after them." Ron said helplessly.

"But, Blaise….. He couldn't have… "

_Blaise. Sweet Blaise. A Death Eater? A liar? A betrayer? How could he? The one I had been so convinced that he was the only good Slytherin. And he had actually done all this? He was the reason for Katie and Ron's troubles? He was the reason for Bill's state right now? No….. _

"It was." Harry said with a scowl. "He disarmed Dumbledore and then some other Death Eaters came. Then Snape, he came and killed him. The Avada Kedvra."

I stood up, I couldn't handle it. I needed to think. I needed to be alone and think.

"Hermione…" Ginny called out as I made my way.

"I'm sorry, this—this is too much to take. I need to think." I said. I rushed out of the Hospital Wing. I just walked, turned to a corridor of a random choice. Suddenly, the place was hot. I needed to go out. And as if it was Déjà vu, I was back by the lake under the beech tree. I slumped there. The breeze was cool and calm as if nothing violent had happened. I lay down and curled myself up.

"Blaise, I trusted you." I whispered.

_I thought you were my friend. Were you pretending all this time? Were you making a fool of me? Were you laughing by the sidelines?_

Like the last two times I had come to this spot, I cried, for the third time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review?<em>**


	16. 16 Everything Will Be Fine

**If you have read this, you obviously will see signifcant changes in some of the chapters. I hope you still will like this despite the change ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Everything Will Be Fine<strong>

I wasn't quite sure where I was when I blinked my eyes open. I felt a chilly breeze against me and something tickling my face where I lay. The first thing I saw was buttons on a shirt. Then the pale but strong looking arms in front of them, crossed near the wrists. Then a sleeping face of Malfoy, his cheek smeared with grime and tidy hair ruffled to the point of Harry's untidiness.

I blinked again, wondering what he was doing here with me and where I was, in the first place.

Then it all came to me; Harry leaving with Dumbledore, oh god, Dumbledore dead—no, killed by Snape, the battle, Blaise's betrayal, running out form the hospital wing to cry and ultimately falling asleep by the lake, and…

I looked at the boy, sleeping next to me.

I had it wrong, all wrong. Malfoy wasn't who I had thought he was. All this time he had been innocent_. But what had he been hiding on his arm, if it wasn't the Dark Mark?_ I wondered, remembering him clutching his left arm.

I looked up at him to make sure he was still sleeping. Then gently I pried his dirtied sleeve of his left arm up to his elbow slowly, to reveal several deep gashes on his skin. They were red, wounded, but scabbed with time. The skin around them was red and looked painful.

I wasn't sure what to feel. _Was I supposed to feel relieved, happy that he didn't bear the Dark Mark?_ I traced a finger lightly on the deepest cut_. Or was I supposed to be sad with the pain he had been going through to turn to cutting as a form of relieving stress?_ Honestly I felt a mixture of both and guilt for not believing him or being there for him. Had I not told that I would be there for him? What a fat lot of reassurance that had been!

I didn't realize that he had woken up until he lifted his right hand and curled his fingers around my wrist to stop my fingers tracing his wounds. I looked up to meet his eyes that looked like a lighter shade of navy blue. My throat felt heavy as I searched words that would be appropriate for the moment.

"Malfoy." I managed

"Granger." He acknowledged me.

There was a brief silence.

"I'm so sorry." I blurted, my voice thick. Without thinking twice, I did something instinctively. I rested the hand he was holding on his chest and scooted close to press my lips against his.

They were soft, warm and everything beyond what I had imagined.

And unresponsive.

I pulled back with embarrassment, my face heating up. His lips were parted and his eyes were still open, looking at me with wonder. I noticed a hint of pink blooming in his cheeks. My hand was still on his chest with his covering it.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said, almost amused.

"Me neither." I grumbled quietly, my face probably red as a tomato. I looked down at my shirt, hoping at least for once my wild hair would be of use and cover my flushed face. Trust a Malfoy to humiliate me.

"Here." He said, lifting my face up to look at him with his fingers. "Let's try it again, shall we?"

I hadn't quite registered what he had said after expecting him to just push me away, but as the tip of his nose grazed against the side of mine, the hair at the back of my neck stood in anticipation. His hand on mine left and stroked languidly to hold my waist. His breath tickled my face and ached my lips for his touch. I placed my hand, almost timidly by the tip of his strands of hair behind his neck. As if he was a shy thirteen year old, facing his first kiss, Malfoy captured, literally captured my bottom lip between his luscious lips and kissed me senseless. Soon enough our tongues met in a delightful and exploring dance. It wasn't quite innocent nor outrageously lustful, but more of a….passionate kiss. Every sound our lips made, it heated up my body, craving for more.

Without a warning, Malfoy shifted and placed himself on me, his hard body against mine as his hands wandered against my body in light secret touches.

"Finally I get to do this." He sighed with content as he started to place sweet kisses against my jaw to where it met my ear. His lips brushing there tickled and I giggled. I felt his smile on my skin as he kissed down and placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck.

A moan broke out from my lips which made him stop what he was doing. _Why did I have to make a noise?_ I thought regretfully before he resumed, but now as if he was experimenting. He hummed against my neck before gently grazing his teeth against the length of it.

"Draco" I sighed a moan without even realizing it.

"Merlin." He whispered as he pressed a kiss on my swollen lips. "You have no idea how much you drive me crazy."

I merely gave a light laugh in modesty.

"Seriously." He said resting his forehead on mine. "You're the sexiest person I've known."

I knew I was blushing as he chuckled at my reaction. We fell in to a comfortable silence, with him flushed against my body and face tucked against my neck, breathing in my scent. My hands were resting against his torso, one at the front, the other at the back, holding him in place as if I was going to never let go.

"We probably should be going inside now." He said after a while. Did he by any chance sound a bit guarded?

He rolled off me and sat on the grass, pushing his hair back from his face. I sat up and blushed that I hadn't buttoned up my shirt properly from yesterday night at the hospital wing. If he had caught sight of my lavender bra, he didn't show it. I hastily buttoned up and smoothed my uniform.

"How do you feel? About Blaise…." He started.

"Angry." I admitted, tearing the grass on the ground. "And betrayed."

"But you didn't mind snogging me." Malfoy said slowly.

"Was I supposed to mind?" I asked confused, with a frown. He turned to look at me with a funny look.

"I mean, Blaise being your boyfriend and all." He spat bitterly.

I closed my eyes with understanding. Malfoy didn't know that it was a lie when I had told him that Zabini was dating me. I leant my head against his shoulder.

"I lied." I admitted. "Blaise wasn't pleased with it but he must have gone along with it if he never told you."

I let him drink in this news for a few seconds. "So I punched him for nothing." Draco asked.

"I suppose, but I'm glad you did." I said, with a dry smile. " I think I can never trust anyone again."

"Even me?"

I looked up at him. He was watching the horizon but felt my gaze and locked his eyes on to mine.

"I think you deserve it." I said. "You've….you've been through so much and I can't believe I wasn't there for you even though I told you would. I should have had more faith in you. I-I'm really sorry, I was being such a—"

"Hey," Malfoy interrupted. "You should remember who you're talking to. I was no saint either." He paused. "But if you're willing to forgive me for my deeds, I'll forgive you." He said with a light tone.

I smiled. "Alright, you're forgiven."

"Back at you."

We sat there silently. "You knew Blaise was up to something." I said

"Yeah, but _somebody_ here wouldn't believe me."

"I thought we got this over with." I huffed.

"I'm just teasing. So yeah, he was sort of off from the start." Malfoy said. "Creeping out at night after curfew, acting dodgy usually when someone got attacked."

"You were following him that night…. When I found you." I realized

"Yup."

I buried my face against his upper arm. "I feel so stupid."

"That's a first." He said dryly. This made me angry.

"Draco, I'm serious!" I cried, suddenly upset. I stood up to turn away and hide my now tearful face from him, even when my knee hurt from yesterday. "If I had realized sooner, I could have stopped it. Dumbledore would have not died." I said.

"Granger, not everything is within your reach of control." I heard him sneer from behind me. "Snape would've killed anyways."

"Not if Blaise hadn't allowed a dozen of Death Eaters in to the school." I spat, turning around to face him. I hadn't heard him get up and almost bumped right in to him.

"Even if Blaise was caught, sent to Azkaban and ended up being a soulless body, Snape would've still done it." Malfoy returned harshly.

I blinked at the thought of Blaise in Azkaban, eyes empty and dull, lifelessly sitting in a cell, deaf to the shrieks of agony in it. Tears blurred Malfoys face that I was glaring at.

"You're such an arse!" I shrieked shrilly, frustrated, outraged and everything in between. But before I could stomp off Malfoy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "It's not like that. He'll be fine."

I tried to push him away, but it was fruitless so I ended up sniffling against his shirt. His arms stayed around me tightly and one hand stroked my back soothingly.

"It's just, I'm pissed too." He explained. "He was right under my nose, Granger. I could've stopped it. And Snape, he—he's my godfather. I have to deal with the fact that he's also in league with the mad man who killed my parents. I feel betrayed too."

I looked up at him. "We'll be fine, right?"

"_Everything_ will be fine." He promised me.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "We should probably get changed and get some food." I suggested taking his hand.

* * *

><p>We agreed to meet up by the Great Hall after taking a shower and changing in to clean clothes. I headed to the common room, catching some stares and whispers from students who were glumly heading towards the great hall for a gloomy breakfast. Other than a couple of first years by the fire, the common room was empty. As I headed towards my dorm, the boys' dorm opened and Ron stepped out with black rings around his eyes.<p>

"Hermione!" He greeted me.

Seeing him reminded me of everything last night vividly. I rushed towards him and hugged him. He returned the embrace equally.

"How's Harry?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Devastated. I haven't seen him this morning though. I kinda slept in." Ron said. "Where were you? Ginny said you were fine but…"

"I slept in the room of requirement." I lied. "I just—I needed to be alone. What about Bill? Is he going to be fine?"

"They say he'll eventually be up and about. Though they think he'll be, you know…." Ron nodded. "Well, I'm going off. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"It's fine, I might take a while." I said with a small smile.

He smiled back. "We'll get through Hermione."

I nodded and turned to enter my dorm. It was thankfully empty, for I had no intentions to deal with Lavender or Parvati. Not that they haven't been nice, I was clearly not in the mood. I stripped off my clothes and went in to the shower to soothe myself, knowing the warm water would make me slightly better.

When I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and went to grab my clothes. That was when something tapped the girls' dormitory window. I almost shrieked before I stopped myself when I saw it was merely a black owl by the window. With a note tied around its leg. Holding my towel securely, I opened the window and managed to untie the note from the bird, who instantly flew away. I kept the letter away on my dressing table and got my clothes out to get dressed. As soon as I was done I opened the letter that was addressed to me as I headed for breakfast.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Before you realize who it's from and before you toss this in to fire, I beg you to read this through and then be done with me._

_I'm really sorry I had to do this to you. You obviously must hate me now, but Hermione, I had no choice. I didn't want what Draco had to endure if I had refused this mission. My mother is all I have and I had to do whatever it took to protect her._

_The thing is Hermione, I want you to know that our friendship wasn't a lie. It wasn't a way of getting information on Potter or anything. I was your friend, and you were mine because I wanted it so. You were kind, funny, sweet and everything I needed that would take my mind off from what I was forced to do. I know I may be sounding selfish here, but you were the one who kept me sane. And I thank you for it._

_I hope one day you will find time to forgive me._

_Hoping you're safe,_

_Love,_

_Blaise_

I blinked at the words that had been written merely minutes ago. I ran my finger over the letters and found that the ink smeared. Not too long. Somebody touched my shoulder and I spun around to see Malfoy.

"What's that?" He asked as I folded the letter.

"Nothing important" I smiled as I tucked the paper in to my robes. Then I led Draco towards the Gryffindor table.


	17. 17 We Can't Be Together

_**Hey. So I thought that I think I just left the story hanging. So I thought I'll give it an epilogue. But I just couldn't jump right in to the epilogue. So lets say... the two chapters before the last are "pre-epilogues".**_

_**Here's the first part.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>17. We Can't Be Together<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Draco?"<p>

He was packing some books in to his bag in the library. He looked at me and smirked. He had being doing that lately whenever he saw me. But today I felt nervous instead of delighted. I was hoping he would take in what I had to say well, like Luna had when Harry told her.

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to talk to you." I said slowly.

He tilted is head to the side. "Okay….What is it?"

"Let's go somewhere else."

"Empty classroom?" He asked suggestively as he winked. I blushed.

"No. ….Let's go outside."

He pouted.

I chuckled and took his hand. "C'mon."

He obeyed, as he swung his bag over his shoulder and came with me. We went outside and we walked towards the Quiddich pitch. I ran over the things what I had to say. I wish I didn't have to say them. But it was for our own good.

"It's something really serious, isn't it?" He asked stopping.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"What is it? "

I looked at some kids who were goofing around with a broom, pretending to be Quiddich stars. I looked back at Draco, who was looking at me, his hair blowing in to his face. His eyes were kind of narrowed as he searched my face as if he would find some hint about what I was going to tell him.

"I—I don't think we'll be in touch for a while, Draco."

He smiled gently. "Yeah, summer's coming. But we'll meet again next year."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not coming back for my seventh year."

"What? Why not?" he frowned, probably sensing something wrong for _me_ to skip my seventh year.

"I have to be with Harry….."

"What do you mean you have to be with Potter?" He asked suspiciously.

"We have some….stuff to do." I said looking away. His fingers reached out to my chin and made me face him.

"What kind of stuff?"

"I can't tell—it's not my place to say… It's something Dumbledore left us to do."

"Us?"

"Me, Ron and Harry."

"You mean another stupid mission? Another thing you lot are doing to save the world?" Malfoy gripped my shoulders. "I'm coming with you."

I pulled his hands away. "No, you can't…We can't be together….It won't be safe for you."

"We can't be together?" his whisper chilled my spine.

"We can't. I'm sorry." My eyes moistened.

"What's that gonna do?"

"You'll be safe. You aren't supposed to have ties with either one of us."

Draco laughed humourlessly "Isn't that too late? Everybody knows I'm with you."

"You'll have to convince them."

"I'm not gonna let you go without me." Draco folded his arms.

"It's not your choice. It's mine." I said looking away.

"So you're just gonna leave me? To prance along with Weasley and Potter? Is that it? Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Draco asked bitterly.

"No…" I whispered. "The Order wants you to stay in one of their member's house. They'll be meeting you at the station."

"Are we breaking up?" It was as if he hadn't heard what I just told him.

I looked at him and a tear ran down my cheek. He reached out and wiped it away. "Yes."

He looked down. "Okay." He said with a sigh.

"If anyone asks, tell them…..anything. Tell them that you have nothing to do with me."

His jaw clenched. "Fine."

"Please." I said as I stepped close to him. "Understand." I stood on my tip toes kissed his cheek. He took that opportunity to trap me against him as he locked his arms around my waist.

"When would I see you again?" he growled.

"I don't know. Probably after a long time. Months, years... I don't know." I said and more tears started to fall. "I'm scared, Draco. I don't know what'll happen." I sniffed. "Stay safe, okay? Take care of yourself."

He said nothing, as he watched my tears fall on to his shirt. He leaned in and rested his forehead on mine. "Can I kiss you?"

I nodded. His warm lips descended on mine, softly, gently. Not like the hungry ones like the other day, or deep moving ones. Nor was it chaste or pure, neither the just-have-to-shag-right-now kind. This kiss was something I had never experienced. Slow and light, deep and searing, mixed with my tears and probably his.

It was like a kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review :)<em>**


	18. 18 Battle of Hogwarts

_**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews! Always loved them. Hope you like the Chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>18. Battle of Hogwarts<strong>_

My eyes widened.

Blaise.

He sat in the corner as Harry, Ron and I were dragged in to the huge, magnificent drawing room of the Malfoy Manor. My heart was beating like crazy. Scabior's hand gripped my shoulder. My hair was falling on my face but I didn't bother nudge it away. I watched Blaise who was sitting on an armchair.

"Blaise, come here." A melodious voice came from the woman who stood before us. She had dark hair which cascaded down her back in luscious waves. Her face was defined in a familiar way. She was tall and slim and her dark eyes had a gleam. She could have been mistaken for a Veela if not for the absence of a Veela's aura. No doubt, she was Blaise's mother.

Blaise walked over to us, slowly, avoiding my gaze. But I noticed him pale.

"They say they caught Potter. Is it him?"

I closed my eyes. _Please, Blaise. Don't._

"I—What happened to him?" His voice cracked.

"Looks like a Stinging Jinx." His mother said slowly. "So? Is it him?"

"I—I don't know. I can't tell." He said looking away from Harry's puffed up face.

"Honey, look harder." She urged. "What about her? Is that the Mudblood girlfriend of Potters?" She directed Blaise to face me. Our gaze locked for a second and I tried to put as much as loathing I could muster in to my gaze. He looked away instantly.

Blaise walked away from us. "I-I don't think so."

"Yes, it is. I remember her ha—." Greyback growled.

"What is going on? Who are they?" A voice pierced over Greyback's raspy voice. "Is that the Mudblood?"

Bellatrix Lestrange peered at me. Her heavily lidded eyes explored my face and then landed on Ron who was next to me.

"And this is Weasley.' Greyback said excitedly. "And we think this is Potter." He shoved Harry.

Bellatrix laughed with glee. I watched Blaise walk out of the room. _"Coward" _I wanted to scream at him. Mrs. Zabini looked pleased. She didn't seem to notice her son's sudden absence.

"Then let's call the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix declared as she pulled her left sleeve of her dress. The Dark Mark gaped at me. It looked cruel, twisted and generally evil. And Blaise had the same mark on his arm. I shuddered at the thought.

"Scared?" Scabior whispered in my ear, his breath hitting my neck. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep myself in control. I focused my attention on my hands, trying to think of someway to get them free. But they were tied too tightly. I noticed a small man in the corner. Peter Pettigrew.

"What is that? Where did you get that from?" Bellatrix suddenly asked midway from pressing her mark. Her voice was chilly. It had lost all the joy in it at capturing Harry. Her gaze was locked on to the Gryffindor Sword by one of the Snatcher's side.

"'t's some sword I found." Was the reply.

"Give it to me." Bellatrix ordered, the Dark Mark forgotten.

"No way. T's mine. I found 't."

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Bellatrix yelled without a warning and before I knew it my captor was on the floor stunned. So was the snatcher who had argued with Bellatrix. Greyback still remained but he looked as if he was in a silent pain as Bellatrix held her wand pointed at him.

"Release me, woman!" He yelled.

"Where did you find this?!" She shrieked like a banshee. I was starting to get a headache and my wrists hurt.

"It was in their tent. They had it."

"Blaise!" Bellatrix called. I saw his figure appear by the door. "Take these useless bodies outside. We've a problem." Bellatrix looked demented. I guess it was time to start really worrying.

"_You_." She ordered Greyback. "You take them down to the cellar. No, wait—leave the Mudblood." Greyback licked his lips as he passed me and pointed his wand at Harry and Ron. Bellatrix took out a knife from her robes. I froze. But to my surprise she cut off the chords around my wrist.

A pain ran through my scalp as she gripped my hair and threw me down on the floor. I gasped as I hit the floor. From the corner of my eye, I saw Blaise come back.

"Where did you get this from? ANSWER ME!" The woman screeched.

"We-we fo-fo-found it." I stammered.

"Liar!" she screamed and pointed her wand. "CRUCIO."

A blinding white pain erupted through my body. I screamed. I thrashed and writhed, trying to get rid of the pain. After a countless amount of seconds it stopped. I was panting and my body felt numb. I slowly turned my head to see Bellatrix knelt beside me.

"Tell me, you Mudblood. You little worthless scum! You stole it from my vault didn't you?"

"N-n-no." I sobbed. "It's a c-c-copy. W-w-we found it-it when we were Ca-camping." I gasped.

"_Lies_. Tell me the truth!"

I felt a hand grab my arm and something pierced my skin. I screamed as I felt a tearing pain. Bellatrix's deathly grip kept me from pulling my arm and I felt weak from the Cruciatus Curse that I had no strength of my own. I glimpsed Blaise watching me as I got tortured. I heard my name somewhere faintly being called.

"It's not real" I sobbed.

The pain continued.

"We f-found it, We—" I screamed.

"Crucio!"

The pain was unthinkable. But it was happening to me. My throat felt soar from screaming. My brain was feeling cloudy from the pain. My whole body was burning. It went on…..

And on…

And on…..

And—

"Stop it!" Someone bellowed. "She doesn't know. It's useless doing that!"

The pain stopped abruptly that it hurt.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I-I said…. that she's not talking. And …..if you keep doing that…..she never will."

"Are you feeling sorry for a MUDBLOOD? Are you, Blaise? Going SOFT?"

"N-no. She's hurting m-my ears with—with her ….wretched screams."

The pain didn't come again. I faintly opened my eyes. Bellatrix stood before me looking at Blaise.

"Go get the Goblin." She ordered. She stamped her foot on my outstretched arm. I winced. I closed my eyes. I felt helpless. Nothing, nothing was there to do. The little energy I had was gone and I could hardly keep my eyes open.

_Stay awake, Hermione. Don't close your eyes. Stay awake. _

_Keep hoping. _

That annoying little voice which used to come when I was with Draco was back. And for once it was reassuring. Probably I was going crazy. But it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt than being sane and feeling the pain.

I thought of Harry. Hoping that he will get away and hoping that he would leave me if he had to.

I thought of Ron, sweet Ron, who had being there _and who hadn't_ but yet managed to still care for me, to console me and watch me. I hoped he would take care of Harry.

I thought of Draco, hoping that he would find a girl who would _really _be there for him, unlike my lame promise. Hoping that he knew he was one of the _best_ things that ever happened to me.

I saw Blaise come back with Griphook. Even now, from the corner of my heart I thanked Blaise for his intrusion to keep me alive.

I closed my eyes as Bellatrix's questions, Blaise's footsteps, my breathing faded away from my hearing range.

* * *

><p>My eyes pried open. I squinted as I saw light everywhere. I blinked once. Twice. My eyes registered on to a figure looking down at me. An angel. With beautiful golden hair and pale skin.<p>

"'Ow are you feelin'?" The angel asked.

Wait. I've heard that voice somewhere. And that accent. I blinked.

Fleur.

"Fleur?" I wondered in marvel. Was she dead too? "Where am I?" I whispered, trying to sit up, unsuccessfully.

"Don't. Don't try to zit up." She crooned. "You were saved from zat 'orrible place. You were barely alive before you came to our 'ouse.""

"Where's Ron? And Harry?" I croaked.

"Zey're okay. 'ere. Drink zis. Eet'll make you feel better." She said and gave me a little goblet. I lifted my head and sipped the liquid. Calmness rippled through my body and before I knew it, I was engulfed in to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

My eyes fluttered open. I groggily sat up. I looked down at myself to find myself wearing a dressing gown and my left arm was wrapped with a white clothe. Memories rushed in to me. Getting caught. The Manor. Bellatrix. Blaise. Getting tortured. Fleur. I turned to see Ron and Harry sitting by the bed I was sitting on.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked gently. I felt my hand slid in to someone else's. Ron squeezed my hand.

"Better. Much better." I said, looking at them. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Ron asked.

"No. Not after Griphook was brought in."

They glanced at each other.

"Dobby…" Harry gulped. "Dobby came to the cellar." He paused for a long time. "Luna, Dean, Griphook and Ollivander were there too. Zabini came and took Griphook."

Ron gave me a mug of hot cocoa. "Then Dobby came. He brought the others here. While he did that we got out of the cellar—"

"How? Wasn't it locked?" I asked bewildered.

"I think Zabini…. Left it _open_ for us." Harry looked at my dazed face. "We … dealt with Wormtail when he came. Ron stunned Greyback with Wormtail's wand and I took Greyback's."

"But Bellatrix got to you and made us drop the wands." Ron said bitterly as he glanced at my neck. I instinctively touched my neck where I felt a thin scab against my fingers. I shuddered.

"Then Dobby came back and dropped the chandelier on Bellatrix. You would've been crushed if Ron didn't drag you in time." Harry said and I smiled at Ron gratefully, squeezing his hand.

"I got some wands, not sure whom they belong to." Harry continued, showing me four wands in his hand. "One of them's probably Greyback's and Blaise's. Dobby apparated us here after that."

"Where am I?" I asked looking around at the neat bedroom.

"Shell Cottage." Ron answered. "Bill and Fleur lives here."

"Where is he? Dobby? Is he still here?" I wanted to thank the little elf.

Ron looked down at my hand in his hand. Harry cleared his throat. His voice was thick when he spoke.

"_He's dead."_

* * *

><p>I couldn't help grin when I saw my old classmates. They were all shouting Harry's, Ron's and my name when we entered the Room of Requirement. It was a shock seeing some people, who were completely unrecognizable by what the Carrows had done. Neville and Seamus were the worst. Lavender had grown thinner and Cho looked pale though she was beaming at seeing Harry. Ginny seemed fine when she arrived though I spied a little bruise under her jaw. Luna went right up to Harry sprayed him with something saying he was filthy with '<em>Wrakspurts'<em>. And then engulfed him in an affectionate hug.

But as I skimmed through the crowd of people, I didn't see the person I was looking for. The person I was dying to see. I quickly sorted out someone who had being at Hogwarts since the start of term; Lavender.

"Lavender, where's Draco?" I asked worriedly, after I tore her away from Ron.

"Oh, Malfoy?" She said as she frowned. "He doesn't usually come here much. He sometimes sneaks in food for us with Greengrass…."

"Greengrass?" My stomach knotted. "Daphne?"

"No, her sister. They make it more easy for us to stay here."

"You guys talking about Malfoy?" Seamus asked, joining us. "Sorry Hermione. We were wrong. He's an alright bloke…."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably in the dorms. He told that he would drop by soon."

"When did Astoria—Greengrass…. get in to this?"

Seamus grinned. "Don't worry, Hermione. He's being loyal to you if you're wondering. We made sure of that." Seamus assured smirking as I blushed. "But Malfoy kinda jumped in to help us whenever we were caught up with the Carrows. I reckon he dragged in Greengrass to watch his back. She's alright….. Hot too."

I didn't have the time to ponder about it, for Harry dragged me to Ron to discuss things. Looked like I'll have to worry about it later. It was when Harry left with Luna to check the Ravenclaw statue, did Ron get the brilliant idea. I was worrying about how to destroy the cup we had and also the Ravenclaw horcrux when Harry finds it.

"Hermione…. The basilisk venom!"

"What about it?" I asked impatiently, still in my thoughts.

"A way to destroy Horcruxes, remember? There are bunch of those in the Chamber of Secrets!"

I stared at Ron. "You're brilliant Ron! Let's go!" I said excitedly grabbing his hand. Ron quickly notified where we were going to Ginny—though I didn't think "we're going to the Myrtle's bathroom" was an ideal explanation. We drew out our borrowed wands; Ron had one of the snatchers wands and I—though how much repulsed—had Bellatrix's wand. Yes, the wand that had tortured me. We were just getting out of the Room of Requirement when someone bumped in to me violently. I gasped. I was almost thrown at the wall if Ron hadn't being holding my hand. A hand gripped my elbow. My heart skipped a beat.

"Lumos" a voice whispered, and the light of an outstretched wand flooded on my face and on…Draco's.

I stared at him. He stared back at me. He looked different. Dark circles around his eyes. His hair had grown longer, almost reaching his shoulder and some hanging in front of his eyes, giving him an uncanny resemblance to his father. There was a red mark on his cheek. His soft lips were parted as his silver blue orbs roamed around my face. Seeing him after months brought back memories, the mud fight, the broom ride, the slug party, the first kiss, the other stolen kisses, the little dates in the library, the picnics by the lake, the last kiss. I had almost forgotten how much I had missed him.

"Hermione? You're back?" He whispered, his face brightening and I knew it had nothing to do with the light. He brought the hand he had being holding my elbow in front of my face hesitantly as if he was afraid to touch me. It gently cupped my face.

"You look different." I managed to say. And he acted different. I expected him to throw a tantrum or something. Probably throw a snide remark for leaving him. But no, looking at him I didn't see a boy anymore. More like an adult, a grown man. I felt bad, horrid for leaving him. I had being often left to think about him during the hunt, looking in the newspapers, hoping that nothing had happened to him.

He chuckled. "Hard times." He said. He was smiling at me, something I had longed to see after seeing his forlorn look at the King's Cross station the last time I saw. "So, you broke in to Gringotts, huh?"

"It's not that gallant as you make it sounds." I said.

"I believe you." He said solemnly.

"Hermione." A voice piped next to me. I had forgotten about Ron. Draco looked startled as he swung his wand next to me to reveal Ron, as his hand on my cheek dropped and instinctively winded around my waist.

"Weasley." Malfoy gave a nod. "Where are you guys going?" he asked us, his eyes narrowing a bit, looking at me to Ron and back at me.

"The chamber of secrets. We have some things to—" I started to explain.

"Then go." Draco said. "Snape roams around the dark sometimes. Go quickly."

"Draco—"

"Hermione, c'mon!" Ron hissed tugging my hand.

"Go." Draco said. I saw his eyes flicker on to my hand in Ron's. "We can talk later." There was a gentle smile on his lips as he pushed me towards Ron, with his arm which was on my waist.

With one last look at Draco, I followed Ron.

* * *

><p>Everything was going in a blur but at the same time in slow motion. Finding out Harry dead, in Hagrids arms made something snap inside me. I felt rage, sorrow and hatred, everything at the same time. Tonks, Lupin, Fred gone. And Harry too?<p>

Voldemort

How dare he? I wanted nothing better than to finish what Dumbledore and Harry had started. Finish Voldemort off.

_Only the snake. And then it's him. _

My little voice in my mind reminded as I dueled Alecto Carrow with McGonagall's help. But suddenly McGonagall left me to fight with Voldemort who had sent one of the Order members flying. I was having a hard time blocking the Death Eater's spells now that I was on my own. I gritted my teeth. Ron. Where was he? Where was Draco? I had seen him somewhere fighting.

"YOU!" Alecto suddenly shrieked at someone.

I turned to see what she meant. A stunning spell shot out of someone's wand. Alecto blocked it. She sent a killing curse right at Blaise but I blocked it for him. And before I knew it, we were both dueling Alecto. Blaise didn't look at me, but I saw something burning in his eyes. Hatred. Just like mine, towards the woman who was dueling.

_He wasn't one of them. _

Suddenly a spell shot out and hit Alecto in the middle. She collapsed in a heap. I looked at Blaise but he was looking somewhere else.

"You too, huh?" A voice came from the girl who had shot the spell.

Astoria Greengrass.

"Thought you'd never come." she said to Blaise with a tentative smile and he grinned at her. And to my bewilderment he grabbed Astoria and kissed her. IN MIDDLE OF A BATTLE. Like a really heated snog.

A spell shot by near them. "Guys! You're in middle of a war zone incase you forgot." I called as I cast a shielding charm on them. Blaise broke off from the kiss and smiled at me.

"Now or never." He said sadly. "C'mon. She's right." and together they set off to fight. I couldn't help smile.

I ran off towards Ginny to help with Bellatrix. When the woman saw her wand in my hand she snarled. Luna joined us too but Bellatrix still managed to fight us single-handed. Bellatrix threw a curse, almost hitting Ginny when Mrs. Weasley charged over. I watched in awe as Molly Weasley dueled skillfully never knowing that she had it in her. But after she killed Bellatrix did I hear the voice casting an enchantment on Mrs. Weasley before Voldemort shot a curse at her.

"Protego!"

I knew that voice anywhere; Harry Potter's.

My heart brimmed with new hope.

* * *

><p>"I knew you'd be here." A voice came from behind me.<p>

I turned around to see Draco. I hadn't really seen him much in the great hall since I had been engulfed by well-wishers and friends, reporters and people from the ministry, wanting to know where me, Ron and Harry had been. After endless moments of time, I had escaped and walked myself to the lake, under the beech tree. And all I could think was _It's Over. Voldemort's gone._

"Hey." I said. "Thought I'd just have a few peaceful moments."

"Should I go then?"

"No. Stay." I said.

He came over to me and stood beside me, his hands in his pocket. "You guys done saving the world?" He asked. He wasn't teasing.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." He said.

We stood there in silence watching the lake.

I turned to look at him. "What would you want to have right now, if you could have anything?" I asked.

"Anything?"

"Yeah?"

He thought for a few seconds. "I'd like some sleep. Dreamless sleep." He said with a sigh.

I smiled. "I'd like that too."

"Why don't we?" He asked turning to look at me, his eyes piercing in to mine.

"Here?"

"Never stopped you before." He smirked.

I smiled at the memory. Seemed so long ago.

"Don't you prefer a nice warm bed?" I asked.

His cheeks went in to a light shade of pink. "Let's deal with beds later, shall we?" He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

I giggled, though I was blushing. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and felt his body close. I looked up to find his face close to mine. It looked like he had washed before he came. I always appreciated his cleanliness.

"So what's with you and Weasley?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said… though there had been something. Nothing serious. Something like an unresolved tension. A tiny one.

"You sure?"

"Well, I'm assuming it was because of the hard time I was having…..People tend to be supported by someone during hard times. And well, Ron was there."

"Uh-huh?" he said nuzzling his nose in to my neck. "Tell him to back off. I'm gonna keep you to myself from now on."

My heart did cart wheels at this.

Draco drew back and looked at me. "If that's alright with you, that is….."

"Keep me all you want."

He chuckled. "Can I kiss you?" he growled with anticipation. I loved how he always asked before he kissed me. I pulled him close and gave him my reply.

"Yes."

His lips crashed in to mine, and he kissed me with need, as if he had wanted to it for months.

Much like me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just one more chapter to go! Kinda sad… Well, I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review so I'll know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!<strong>_


	19. 19 Epilogue : 'Us' Time

_**This is it folks! Hope you like it. And I hope it's not too cheesy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>19. Epilogue - "Us" Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wake up."<p>

I squinted my eyes open. The sun rays were falling on to my face. I groaned. "It's Sunday!" I curled myself up deep in to the sheets and shut my eyes. Deep laughter came from next to me.

"You don't want me to tickle you, do you?"

"No." I moaned. Two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Rise and Shine, baby." He kissed my ear.

"It's Sunday." I said stubbornly, now opening my eyes and turning to look at Draco. His hair was tousled as usual in the morning and he was giving me a lazy grin.

"Weekends are no reasons to slack." He quoted my exact words which I used to use back in Hogwarts. I couldn't help grin. I can't believe he actually remembered all those stuff I said. He pulled me in to a morning kiss, something he always did.

Even if he had to leave early for his Auror missions, he would wake me up to my annoyance and give a sweet kiss. Of course that made me less annoyed, and he knew it. Without breaking the kiss, he moved on top of me.

"You need to shave." I murmured against his lips. He chuckled as he trailed his kisses down to my throat, making me gasp with pleasure. I felt his hands slide the straps of my night dress off my shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked coyly.

"I think I want to experience the last eleven years all over again." He said huskily, nipping my collarbone gently.

I laughed. "Are you sure? Friday you said that you were at last hoping for an 'Us' time after we came from King's Cross station." I teased.

"Well, it does start with an 'Us' time….." Draco said with a smirk, his hand roaming over to my thigh. I shuddered. Eighteen years and he still managed to get this kind of effect from me. "And besides, I want a boy this time."

"I'm not a restaurant for you to order." I said, half stern, half amused. He leaned back as he propped himself on his elbows.

"I know you aren't. But someone has to carry on the family name. And I want to name the kid this time."

I snorted. "What are you going to name him, if we say that we get a boy?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Scorpius." He grinned.

I scrunched my nose. "Scorpius Malfoy. What kind of name is that?"

"I think it's a good name. It's….. intimidating." He said huffily. "And it does go well together. So what do you say?" he whispered.

I tortured him by waiting a few seconds to think.

"Fine." I said, resting my hands on his bare shoulders and pulling him down to a kiss. He was pushing the top of my night dress further down when suddenly a loud squawk came from the room. Draco jumped off me, startled and instinctively I grabbed my sheets and pulled it over my chest.

Draco swore, as he got off the bed and walked towards the owl that had appeared. "Bloody owl." he muttered, as he came back to the bed with a letter in his hand.

"Aha! Looks like she found the owlery." I said sitting up smiling, noticing the handwriting on the back of the envelope.

"She wouldn't have to look for it in the first place if we had bought her an owl instead of giving Crookshanks." Draco muttered, opening the letter from our daughter, who had just started her first year at Hogwarts. It was the first letter we had received. "Though I am bloody glad of getting rid of that cat."

I ignored the last comment. "What does it say?" I asked peering in.

_To Mom and Dad, _the letter started.

"Why does mom comes before the dad?" Draco asked frowning.

"Because ladies first, silly. You know that." I said playfully.

_Hogwarts is great! I love the great hall and the candles and the enchanted ceiling! It was just like the way Hogwarts: A History had described. We came to school by boats just like James said. Why didn't you tell me? James knows everything because his dad tells him. He's so arrogant. Urgh. He thinks he knows better than the whole first year._

"Of course, he would! He's Potter's brat." Draco said smugly and I swatted his arm. Draco and Harry had a love-hate relationship.

_Thankfully I met Fred, and he showed me around. He's really cheeky and I think James adores him since he's in the same house. The dorms are nice and I met a few people. They talk an awfully lot about you, Mom. But they seem to like Dad better though. I can't wait till Clara comes to Hogwarts next year. Oh, I did find the library. It's wonderful! Better than the one we have at home._

I noticed Draco scowl at it, and I knew he had in mind to upgrade the library soon. He's been lately trying to compete with Blaise at being the 'Best Dad'. And to Astoria's irritation, Blaise wasn't giving up either. Knowing Blaise, I had a feeling that Clara was going to get spoilt. At least Draco knew his limits.

_Lessons are going to start on Monday. I can't wait! Though I really don't want to do flying lessons. I really wish you didn't buy that broom for me, Dad. James's all green with jealousy and so are the other guys. That's why James's making an excuse to teach me how to fly. (So he can ride my broom). Well, there isn't much to say I guess. I'll write to you after my first day of class. _

_Love,_

_Hecate._

"Wait! There's a Post Script!" I said quickly before Draco folded it again.

_P.S- I was sorted to Slytherin, Dad! _

Draco guffawed gleefully. "That's my girl!"

"Why is that addressed only to you? I wouldn't mind hearing where she got sorted as well—" I said indignantly.

"Yeah, right." Draco said grinning, wrapping his arms around me and pulling us down to lie on the bed.

"Oh, shut up." I said grumpily. We stared up at the ceiling, probably both of us thinking about our daughter. "I miss Kate coming to our bed in the morning already." I sighed."C'mon. Breakfast." I ordered.

"Aren't we going to finish what we started?" Draco asked with a sly smile as I released myself from his arms and got off from the bed, adjusting my night dress.

"Not yet." I smirked and ran to the bathroom before he got the chance to drag me back to the bed. We were definitely going to have an 'Us' time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is the end of my first DracoHermione fan fiction. I hoped you liked it. I had a nice time writing it. So if you read this again by any chance or saw through the reviews, yes, I changed the name from Dramione Malfoy to Hecate Malfoy. (Shakespeare much?) Anyway Clara Zabini was bad enough. In the future I think Hecate would end up with James Potter and… well, on goes my fantasy. Anyway, thank you for your lovely reviews! They encouraged me to write on. Thank you for reading my story, even if you thought it was lame or something. **_

_**Feel free to leave your thoughts mentioned about this story, like What you liked the best, What you hated the most and What kind of advice you would give me. I might probably end up re writing again. **_

_**Thank you! :))**_


End file.
